Sueño de una noche de verano
by Mystery-thief
Summary: ¿Y si fuera Aoko la que tuviera un secreto que no pudiera revelar? ¿Qué sucedería si fuera ella la que consiguiera engañar al ladrón 1412?
1. Prólogo: Caminos entrelazados

La vida… ¿Qué era la vida para mí? ¿Cuál era el fin propuesto para esta existencia vacía y sin ningún tipo de significado? Era triste pensar que lo único que me motivaba para seguir adelante era el odio irracional que sentía, ese odio que me consumía día tras día, y sólo él era el causante de ese sentimiento ilógico, la persona por la cual sacrificaría mi cordura tan sólo por poder atraparlo y hacerle pagar todo el daño que me había provocado desde que era una niña. Aquella rutina e incertidumbre se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, una costumbre pésima que se asomaba a mi mente cada vez que el sol oteaba desde el horizonte mientras mis párpados se abrían hacia la luz del inesperado astro rey.

_Vida,_ nunca había encontrado un significado específico para aquella palabra que me atormentaba a cada instante. ¿Quién querría vivir en un monótono ir y venir del cual no podías escapar mientras la soledad se apoderaba de cada momento vivido?

- ¡Aoko! ¡Que llegas tarde!

La no demasiado inesperada voz de mi padre terminó por despejar completamente mis sentidos, aletargados durante demasiado tiempo. Miré con urgencia hacia el reloj-despertador que adornaba mi mesita de noche. ¿¡Las ocho! ¡No me lo podía ni creer!, todas aquellas prisas por capturar a aquel maldito ladrón durante tantas semanas y justo el día del gran espectáculo ¡me quedaba dormida!

Bajé las escaleras precipitadamente sin molestarme a echar una última mirada al espejo de mi habitación y a mi descuidado aspecto.

- ¿¡Cómo no me despertaste antes! –Refunfuñé.

- Pensé que a una mujer de veinte años como tú que se le podría comenzar a considerar adulta no le tendría por qué despertar su padre –Me contestó frunciéndome el ceño, con toda la ironía que su voz podía procesar-. No es tu primera vez como policía, deberías estar más atenta a las cosas importantes.

Ignoré su regañina como pude colocándome el abrigo por encima de los pantalones vaqueros y del viejo suéter. Lo de dormir por la tarde se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

- ¡No me esperes para cenar! -Grité desde la puerta de entrada-. ¡Llegaré tarde!

El coche de policía de mi padre relumbraba con su brillante carrocería azul metalizado ante las luces del atardecer. Abrí la puerta precipitadamente y arranqué el coche intentando no aplastar al pequeño mini coupé que me encajonaba. No creo que fuera propio de una policía de mi nivel ser multada por semejante infracción. Lo único que realmente me preocupaba era la conducción temeraria, demasiado estrés para tan poco espacio.

Crucé la ciudad más rápido de lo habitual en dirección centro. Me extrañó la poca cantidad de gente que se agolpaba al lado del museo, lo habitual sería que una o dos horas antes de que el famoso ladrón de guante blanco decidiese actuar no cogiera un alma entre el gentío que gritaba y coreaba a favor del ladrón.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

Un pitido agudo cortó mis pensamientos; miré para el manos libres del coche con irritación, buscando alguna inútil excusa ante mi demora.

- Lo siento Mike, estaré allí en dos minutos.

- Tenemos nuevas Aoko, -Respondió ignorándome- Kid no actuará esta noche.

- ¡¿QUÉ NO QUÉ? –El frenazo que pegué a continuación debió de costarme como mínimo más de la mitad de los puntos del carné de conducir, lo que originó numerosas miradas asqueadas y una variada retahíla de insultos - Repite _lentamente_ lo que acabas de decir.

Después de pasarme más de DOS semanas planeando aquel ataque, viene el muy desgraciado y me dice que no actúa. Después de DOS agotadoras y extenuantes semanas sin pegar ojo ni descansar un segundo… ¿¡todo para nada! Ya imaginaba la sonrisa de mi retirado padre al revelarle mi incuestionable fracaso.

Mike tragó saliva desde el otro lado del interfono con evidente –e irreprochable- temor ante el amenazante tono de mi voz.

- Pero tenemos algo, hemos averiguado que Kid ha decidido preparar una reunión especial entre ladrones de todo el globo esta noche en una mansión en la costa sur del país.

- ¿¡Y a que esperamos? ¡Tenemos que comenzar a hacer los preparativos para…!

- No es tan sencillo –Me interrumpió la voz desde el otro lado del interfono- No solo son los mejores y más astutos ladrones del mundo, sino las bandas más peligrosas que puedes encontrar. Tenemos un plan, pero eso solo te lo contaremos cuando estés presente.

La comisaría estaba abarrotada. Entré en la sala central ante la mirada asustada y cautelosa de la mayoría de los allí presentes. Mis intentos por interrogar con la mirada a alguno de mis compañeros fueron nulos al ver como estos apartaban sus ojos al encontrarse con los míos.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa Mike? –Grité con evidente irritación abriendo la puerta del despacho que una vez había sido de mi padre- ¿Cuál es ese plan del que me tienes que hablar?

- Primero de todo, tranquilízate –Me respondió con una mirada que, por lo que deduje, intentaba ser severa- el plan del que te tenemos que hablar no es ni sencillo ni fácil de realizar –Mike dirigió una mirada elocuente al primero de los tres hombres que esperaban con expresión cauta junto a la mesa de su despacho.

No me había reparado en ninguno de los tres hasta que hizo mención de ellos. Los dos primeros eran de rasgos robustos y piel morena mientras que el tercero, de ojos azules y piel de un color casi tan blanco como la pared. En lo único que coincidían era en su expresión cauta, casi suplicante.

- Srta. Nakamori, dada la evidente desfachatez del ladrón Kaito Kid al desaparecer durante tantos meses y dando una información errónea cuando al fin decide ostentarse, nos vimos en la obligación de investigar por nuestra cuenta. La reunión de ladrones de la que le hablamos no es cosa de broma, lo último que necesitamos en este momento es bajas en el cuerpo central de la policía por una conducta irresponsable e infantil –Respiré profundamente procurando, con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, en no demostrarle a ese imbécil todo lo que esta niña irresponsable e infantil era capaz de hacer.

- No se ande con rodeos y dígame de una vez a lo que se refiere con ese plan.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del policía, el cual limpió con un pañuelo escondido estratégicamente en su bolsillo. Sabía lo que podía provocar en la gente, aquella coraza había sido mi envoltura desde que era una niña, pretendiendo constantemente no demostrar lo que realmente sentía, e intentando intimidar a cualquiera que se me acercara, para así no poder dañarme ni llegar hasta mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- El plan que le venimos a proponer… tiene que ver en gran parte con usted. Dadas sus condiciones físicas y mentales, decidimos que usted es la persona idónea para infiltrarse en dicha reunión.

- ¿Infiltrarme?

- Se hará pasar por ladrona, una de las más importantes de la costa oeste y se infiltrará en la mansión de Kid intentando ganarse la confianza de las personas allí presentes, y lo más importante, descubrir la identidad del ladrón del fin de siglo.

Recapacité unos instantes la información dada. No sería nada fácil, pero tampoco lo pretendía, esa era la emoción que persiguiera durante tanto tiempo, y casi me la estaban regalando, ¿No estaba yo buscando algo por lo que mereciera la pena vivir? Era como si estuviese hecho exactamente a mi medida… o casi.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? -Sabía que no era lo correcto, que era una locura, que sufriría, pero, a pesar de ello era increíble como todas aquellas sensaciones de miedo o rechazo se evaporaran para dar paso a una convicción y emoción completamente inesperadas.

La pregunta les pilló desprevenidos; se miraron durante una fracción de segundo para luego dirigirse a mí con expresión seria.

- Bi… Bien –Tartamudeó el moreno intermedio- Lo cierto es que no nos esperábamos una afirmación tan repentina… cosa que nos agrada. –Se apresuró a añadir mientras yo me dedicaba a fulminarlos con la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo podré comenzar?

- No tenemos tiempo, la reunión dará comienzo dentro de exactamente dos horas y treinta y nueve minutos.

Di un respingo ante la proximidad de la fecha ¿Cómo pensaban que me preparara en tan poco tiempo?

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Si es esta noche no creo que me de demasiado tiempo para…

- No tiene por qué preparar nada –Me interrumpió el flacucho- Solo tendrá que actuar como uno de ellos… hablar sobre temas insulsos y seguir un papel sobre una vida falsa…

- Está bien, no tenemos demasiado tiempo –Interrumpió el comisario-. Aoko, ve a junto de Jane, ella te dirá lo que ponerte y lo que hacer. Deprisa por favor.

Asentí levantándome del asiento y saliendo del despacho. Estaba nerviosa, se notaba a las leguas, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, y la verdad, sabía que este plan era más peligroso de lo que me habían hecho creer. Mi subconsciente me avisaba, todo era un engaño pensado para convencerme y tantear lo que hacer en un futuro próximo con Kid. Entonces… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué aceptaba conociendo con exactitud el embuste a el que estaba expuesta?

Jane estaba sentada en su sitio de siempre bebiendo a sorbos cortos una taza de café y mirando para todos lados con evidente nerviosismo.

- Jane…

- ¡Oh, Aoko! Ven aquí en seguida. Necesitamos prepararte y…

Dejé que me guiara a uno de los despachos vacíos de la comisaría. Jane era una buena persona aunque de vez en cuando le perdían los malos modos o las palabras.

- Aoko apura, no tenemos tiempo y aún necesito arreglarte ese pelo…

Después de media hora de peluquería y maquillaje, comenzó a buscar entre cientos de bolsas que apoyara cuidadosamente sobre la pared.

Una sonrisa triunfal asomó por su rostro cuando dio con las prendas que buscaba.

- Aquí tienes, póntelo rápido, este te quedará bien.

Me vestí intentando no pensar en la ropa que acababa de ver ante mis ojos, todo en vano. De repente, la misión me pareció horriblemente espantosa y arriesgada.

El vestido negro corto con un escote de vértigo y de tiras parecía que estaba hecho exactamente para alguien que no fuera yo, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran los tacones de aguja que hacían que el suelo quedase a kilómetros de mis pies.

- Estás preciosa –Me elogió con tono de aprobación en su atiplada voz.

Iba a salir por la puerta rezando por no desnucarme contra el suelo pero Jane ya estaba allí, mostrándome con incuestionable orgullo su creación reflejada en un espejo que medía exactamente mi estatura.

Contuve un espasmo de horror cuando me vi plasmada en aquella pared reflectante.

La mujer del espejo me miraba con expresión horrorizada y unos ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas en cualquier momento; su largo pelo castaño adornado con dos tirabuzones caía por sus hombros aproximándose a su cintura y los ojos, de un azul intenso, miraban con pasmo hacia el escotado vestido haciendo juego con el mismo. A pesar de la pésima opinión que tenía sobre aquella ropa, debía admitir que el ajustado vestido le quedaba como un guante.

Me parecía imposible que aquella persona reflejada pudiese ser yo.

Nunca me viera de aquella manera, ni siquiera en mis sueños. ¿Cuándo se me formara aquella figura o aquel pelo tan… tan…? no tenía palabras para describirlo.

La mujer del espejo no era una belleza, ni mucho menos, pero nunca se había visto vestida de aquella forma o maquillada así. ¿Maquillaje? ¿Ella? Esto debía de ser un sueño…

- ¿Te gusta no? –Insistió- Nadie te va a reconocer cuando te vean así… Y no estoy diciendo que vistas o siempre vengas con un aspecto descuidadísimo al trabajo…

- Ni mucho menos –Repliqué en tono sarcástico-. Ya se que no me cuido lo suficiente pero para este trabajo no es la principal prioridad.

- Pero ayuda… -Escuché como susurraba con ironía. Decidí pasar de su comentario olímpicamente, no era lo más adecuado para la misión que me esperaba distraerme con aquellas nimiedades.

Pasé a fuego la comisaría dirigiéndome hacia el despacho de Mike. Fue realmente difícil ignorar todas las miradas de atención y sorpresa que caían sobre mí además de los múltiples silbidos de burla de mis _adorados_ compañeros. Resultaba humillante.

- Ya estoy.

Los cuatro hombres dieron un respingo al unísono que hubiera sido gracioso si no fuera por el escrutinio de sus miradas sobre todas las partes de mi anatomía.

- ¿Necesitáis una lupa o os bastan los ojos? –Gruñí.

En el momento que escucharon mi réplica un rubor tiñó la cara de las cuatro personas que se hallaban en la habitación comenzando a cambiar carraspeos incómodos y miradas avergonzadas.

- Eh… bien, será mejor poneros en marcha –Comenzó Mike intentando ponerse serio de nuevo- Aoko, ellos serán tus dos guardaespaldas –Dijo, señalando a los dos hombres corpulentos- Y Johan tu chofer. Por supuesto solo te acompañarán hasta la entrada de la mansión ya que no se permiten más que a los invitados asistir al interior.

- Muy bien –Asentí- ¿Y los micros? ¿Dónde los llevaré?

Otro carraspeo incómodo.

- Micrófonos… bien… allí la seguridad es infinita, se asegurarán hasta el mínimo detalle de que nadie es un infiltrado y…

- Vamos, que estaré completamente sola ¿No?

No hizo falta ni que asintieran.

Todo estaba preparado.

La noche era fría y reinaba una humedad completamente desconocida en el ambiente. Me temblaban las extremidades, notaba el cuerpo entumecido mientras los dos guardaespaldas se ocupaban de mi seguridad a cada lado de mi cuerpo en la inmensidad de la elegante limusina.

Me pregunté como podrían haberla pagado dada la evidente crisis dentro de nuestro sistema policial.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasaría si me llegasen a descubrir? –Formulé a los tres hombres que me acompañaban aquella pregunta que estuviera rondando por mi mente desde el primer momento en el que decidiera realizar aquella labor y que no fuera capaz de preguntarla con anterioridad a mi astuto jefe, que hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quedarse a solas conmigo en ningún momento.

Un silencio imperante inundó el coche y a todos sus ocupantes. No me molesté en volverla a formular, ya sabía su respuesta.

Hacía horas que entráramos en bosques llenos de arboleda y matorrales por los cuales lo único que nos guiaba eran unos pequeños caminos de tierra deshechos por la antigüedad y por los pocos transeúntes que pasaran por ellos a lo largo de los años, supuse.

Las hojas de la frondosa maleza no dejaban ver nada más del exterior, pocas veces divisé la luna llena colarse entre las hojas de los matorrales, y aquello me preocupaba.

¿Encontraríamos alguna vez la salida?

- Estamos a punto de llegar –Me avisó el hombre larguirucho que conducía el lujoso coche.

Me envaré en el asiento y el corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de mi pecho.

Respiré hondo forzando la vista hacia donde la mano de mi chofer señalaba. Una claridad desconocida reflejaba al final del pequeño camino de tierra que continuaba entre la espesa maleza.

En unos pocos segundos los arbustos desaparecieron dejando paso a numerosos prados verdes adornados con algún que otro árbol rodeado de millones de flores de colores azules y blancos al reflejarse con el brillo de la luna llena iluminando desde el horizonte.

La vista era extraordinariamente bella, casi me dejan sin respiración las inmensidad de los montes que rodeaban aquel lugar. Poco a poco, entre la noche, pude ver como el tejado de un gran mansión se alzaba contra el cielo paralelamente iluminado por las estrellas.

Cuanto más nos acercábamos a ella más grande y hermosa me parecía, casi como un cuento de hadas, como un sueño…

- Allí está –Señaló uno de los hombres.

No había más que decir por el momento. Solo faltaban escasos segundos para poder interpretar mi papel y mezclarme entre todos mis enemigos mortales… ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo ahora?

La despampanante limusina aparcó delante de la espectacular mansión.

Uno de los guardaespaldas que me acompañaban salió del vehículo para abrirme la puerta a su paso.

Me bajé del coche con paso tembloroso y respirando con dificultad. La puerta de entrada estaba colapsada por numerosos ladrones que entraban ordenadamente.

Dos hombres recibían con calurosos saludos a todos y cada uno de los invitados que traspasaban las adornadas puertas no sin antes preguntarles su nombre y procedencia; conocían bien su trabajo.

No tenía de qué preocuparme, como había dicho Mike; sabía de memoria mi papel, lo único que necesitaba era el don de la improvisación: Me llamaba Demi Kiname, hija de la difunta Demi Yuruki de la cual lo único que se sabía era que se suicidara tirándose por un acantilado antes de caer en las garras de la policía.

- Por favor, usted tiene que marcharse –Replicó uno de los mayordomos al hombre que me acompañaba.

- Señorita Kiname –Se despidió de mí con una simple reverencia que no reflejaba ninguna emoción en especial, al contrario que yo, que parecía que me desplomaría en cualquier momento.

- Nombre, procedencia e invitación.

- Demi Kiname, Residencia actual: Sur de Tokio -Después de decirle la información precedente le entregué la fina invitación hecha a mano cuidadosamente con la caricatura gravada del astuto ladrón en la parte inferior. Una llamarada de odio latió como un ramalazo en mi interio.

- Adelante.

Las puertas se abrieron ante mí. La respiración se me congeló y el corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando millones de ojos se clavaron en mi persona con miradas curiosas e interrogantes, los ojos de miles de astutos ladrones esperando con ansias las campanadas de medianoche donde el famoso ladrón haría acto de presencia.


	2. Capítulo 1: Ladrón de medianoche

Bueno, en primer lugar quería aclarar algunos detalles sueltos de este fic ya que en el prólogo no pude dar ninguna información, un fallo por mi parte, así que empiezo ahora^^

No me voy guiar por la historia hecha de MK, los personajes son los mismos y demás, pero en esta Kaito y Aoko no se habían visto nunca anteriormente, dado que él tiene un par de años más que ella. El padre de Aoko es un policía retirado, y ella ha comenzado en la policía con la intención de seguir sus pasos (sé que es muy típico pero no se me ocurría mejor forma de comenzar!). Por otra parte, una parte de la historia estará inspirada en _Romeo y Julieta, _ya que es en lo que lo basara mi prima al contarme la historia, aunque, como bien he dicho en el resumen, la he cambiado lo suficiente como para adaptarla a ranking **T** y añadirle gran parte de ideas propias.

Por último quiero agradecer a todos los que buscaron un momento para poder leer mi historia, sobre todo a Aoko, a Marhaya, a Isuei y a 66ButterflyOfDarkness99 , muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews chicas! ;) me animaron muchísimo a continuarla, además de que siempre quise comenzarla. Sin más, espero que os guste!

Inspiración: Aerosmith – dream on

**Capítulo 1. Ladrón de media noche**

La estancia estaba abarrotada, no cabía un alma entre aquellas múltiples paredes que rodeaban un profundo alo de misterio y caro bienestar. Escaleras que subían hasta pisos secundarios y cuadros de incalculable valor adornaban la habitación iluminada por una inmensa lámpara de la que colgaban miles de piedrecillas diminutas que brillaban refulgentes al reflectarse en la pálida luz blanquiazul. Sería relativamente sencillo deducir si se trataban de diamantes si todas las miradas del portentoso salón no estuvieran fijas en mi persona. Cientos de miradas, y todas reflejaban el mismo sentimiento de desconfianza y pura inquisición que hacía que mi confianza se resquebrajase; más que nunca, me arrepentí de haber aceptado aquel encargo, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? El único consuelo que me quedaba era saber que no tenía nada que perder, tan solo hacer sufrir a mi padre podría romper aquella fachada de fría indiferencia que mostraba.

La antesala por la que acababa de entrar –De un lujo inimaginable- también era el salón en el que recibía a sus invitados; una mesa que se extendía todo lo largo de la habitación y numerosas bandejas que la adornaban hacía que el techo, a unos cuantos metros de altura, pareciese mucho más lejano ante mis ojos. Al ala oeste de la sala, se extendía una pista completamente desocupada, tan solo decorada con dos inmensos cuadros y un gran ventanal que se dirigía de nuevo hacia la parte frontal de la mansión. Se asemejaba a una especie de pista de baile, lo que esperaba que mi pobre deducción no reflejara la realidad, ya que el baile nunca había sido mi fuerte.

''Demasiado femenino para ti'' habría dicho Saguru si me llegara a ver en aquella situación. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque estuviera a mi lado. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo y él siempre había estado ahí en los peores momentos.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era el momento ni el lugar para añorar a nadie, no pude evitar rememorar recuerdos de la infancia, momentos más felices y, de alguna manera, inalcanzables. _¡Basta ya! ¡Concéntrate!_ Me reprendí a mi misma. Necesitaba plena concentración y todos mis sentidos puestos en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

- Por aquí, por favor –Señaló el mayordomo conduciéndome hacia una silla desocupada ante la atenta mirada de todos los asistentes, los cuales comenzaban a cuchichear unos con otros sin dejar de observarme, con la duda brillando en sus ojos.

Me ruboricé al instante y tuve que respirar unas cuantas veces recordando lo que había venido a hacer allí antes de que mis piernas reaccionaran ante aquel suplicio y comenzara a correr despavorida.

- ¿Y tú eres…? –Pegué un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta, girándome hacia la voz atiplada y estridente proveniente de mi izquierda.

Me giré para ver a la encanada aunque elegante mujer que me miraba con escepticismo revisando desde mis pronunciados tacones de aguja hasta los pendientes de diamante que lucía.

- Aok… digo, Demetria, Demetria Kiname –_tonta tonta tonta tonta y tonta! Calma!_

- Kiname… -Se sumergió un momento en sus pensamientos antes de volverme a responder- ¿Demetria Kiname? –Su fría mirada se convirtió en una inundada por una sospecha completamente ajena a la que podría sentir cualquiera rodeada de los suyos. Oh no, ¿De verdad que podía tener tan mala suerte de ser pillada nada más comenzar?- ¿La misma que se suicidó segundos antes de ser capturada por la policía tirándose por un acantilado?

- No exactamente –Tragué saliva- Soy su hija, vengo en representación de ella.

- Interesante… -Suspiré, tranquila por un instante, esperaba que mi intento de engañar a una de las personas más astutas del planeta diera sus frutos- ¿Y qué has hecho últimamente para honrar la memoria de tu madre, Kiname?

- Pues, yo…

Las luces se apagaron súbitamente prendiendo a su paso todas las velas que adornaban la alargada mesa donde se encontraban todos los presentes y provocando una reacción de sorpresa entre el confiado público; hasta mi irritante interrogadora tuvo que interrumpir su cuestionario sustituyéndolo por una mueca de perturbada admiración.

Un ruido llenó completamente la estancia, doce campanadas marcaban el compás de media noche, donde el ladrón haría acto de presencia.

Primera campanada.

Solté todo el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta de ello de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente y observando cualquier movimiento extraño a mi alrededor. No podía negar que estaba agradecida por la repentina interrupción, aunque no era comparado con la angustia que luchaba por adueñarse de mí, ya que el ambiente comenzó a tensarse cada vez más, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espalda.

Sexta campanada.

La gente empezaba a reflejar desconfianza en sus rostros, revestida por la elegante capa de hipocresía y elegancia que les caracterizaba, sin dejar de mirar para todos lados con evidente preocupación.

Novena campanada.

Estaba asustada, completamente aterrada ¿Y si todo era un engaño del astuto ladrón, adivinando los planes que tenía la policía para capturarle? No lo podía creer.

Doceava campanada.

Silencio.

- Buenas noches a todos los presentes –Resonó una suave pero clara voz a lo largo de toda la estancia- Espero que disfruten de la velada y que el personal les haya tratado como se merecen.

Numerosas sombras aparecieron por las paredes deslizándose juguetonas por la mesa volviendo a provocar ovaciones en todos los invitados.

En medio de la barahúnda, unos pasos resonaron captando la atención del público, como si el salón se hubiera convertido por arte de magia en un escenario el cual el actor principal conocía y manejaba a su antojo.

Una silueta diferente al resto apareció tras la silla principal, situada en el extremo izquierdo de la gran mesa.

De un impecable traje negro y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, el ladrón Kaito Kid hizo acto de presencia ante la sorprendida multitud. No llevaba ni su habitual atuendo de mago que tanto le caracterizaba ni aquellos extraños objetos ocultando su rostro ¿Dónde estaba el monóculo… y el sombrero? Varios de los presentes sonrieron con comodidad, al reconocer al hombre que acababa de aparecer. Claro ¿Por qué me extrañaba? Estaba en el mismo centro de los ladrones más buscados, era lógico que existiese una cierta confianza en cada uno de los presentes, dado que no llegarían a los cuarenta.

Mi corazón reaccionó con un inesperado temblor, fruto de la emoción contenida y de los nervios traicioneros que me llevaban acuciando desde bien entrada la tarde.

El ladrón recorrió con unos ojos azul zafiro a todos y cada uno de sus invitados. Era increíblemente guapo, por eso no pude controlar mi expresión todo lo que me hubiese gustado cuando sus impresionantes ojos cayeron sobre mí analizándome con deliberada lentitud y una curiosidad infinita. Además ¿Cómo podía ser tan joven? Tuve la impresión de que una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaba levemente mostrando una irresistible sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento.

Cuando todo el peso de su mirada volvió a recaer sobre el resto de sus invitados me di cuenta de mi inapropiada expresión, boquiabierta y con los ojos totalmente desorbitados. Me ruboricé en seguida apartando inmediatamente la mirada. El nerviosismo inicial fue substituido por puro odio.

Decidí volcar toda mi atención hacia la misión que tenía que realizar, dado que mi prioridad ya se sentara en su respectivo asiento. Una sonrisa burlona jugueteaba entre las comisuras de su boca cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia mi posición ¿Estaba vigilándome o eran imaginaciones mías?

El corazón volvió a reaccionarme con dolor. Le fulminé con la mirada esperando a que él apartase la suya como era costumbre, pero en vez de eso se dedicó a observarme con curiosidad.

_Idiota…_ -Suspiré.

Aparté de nuevo mi rostro de forma pueril decidida a ignorarle el resto de la cena hasta que llegase el momento oportuno en el que tendría que engatusarlo y atraparle…

Solo pensarlo hizo que el estómago se me encogiese.

_Son los nervios, son los nervios…_ Eso fue a lo que me dediqué a pensar durante el resto de la velada mientras intentaba por todos los medios olvidarme de su presencia.

- ¿Qué clase relación te une con Kaito Kid? –Preguntó la pesada de mi izquierda instantes después de que la cena finalizara. Aún no entendía como podía haberse estado callada toda la comida.

La miré con incredulidad.

- ¿Que… qué?

- Pues eso, no te ha dejado de mirar en toda la noche y…

Respiré hondo con la cara totalmente roja y descolocada. ¿Cómo se podía imaginar aquella… locura? Sabía que no me lo preguntara por lo que mi sucia mente se imaginaba, pero el rechazo a aquellas palabras había sido inmediato. Solo pensarlo me ponía el vello de punta.

- Primero –Comencé, enfatizando cada palabra e interrumpiendo el discurso con el que continuaba- YO no tengo ninguna relación con ese ladrón y en cualquier caso, si la tuviera, NO sería asunto tuyo.

La mueca que se dibujó en su rostro fue lo mejor que me podía haber ocurrido en aquel día de pesadilla. La incredulidad se iba haciendo más patente a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Me levanté con petulancia sin devolverle la mirada, pero no eran solamente sus ojos los que notaba sobre mí.

- Si me disculpas…

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a levantarse con lentitud hasta colocarse en el centro del gran salón. Una suave música inundó la estancia, los ladrones empezaron a mover sus cuerpos con gracia al compás de ella mostrando todas sus cualidades como maestros del engaño.

_Para saber burlar a la policía no hace falta más que conocer unos cuantos trucos, _Ese fuera el tema principal de la mayoría de las conversaciones en la cena. No hacía falta ni suponer que aquel clásico baile era una sonora burla hacia la policía de todo el planeta.

- ¿Usted no baila señorita?

Se me cortó la respiración cuando noté una suave voz en mi oído desequilibrando todos mis sentidos. Un jadeo se escapó de entre mis labios cuando me di la vuelta para identificar a la persona de la que había salido.

- Lo siento –Se disculpó, aunque no parecía para nada arrepentido- No debería de haberla asustado así.

Me sorprendió la proximidad en la que sus ojos azules me contemplaban, esta vez con interés.

Aún esperaba mi contestación, con esa sonrisa suya jugueteando en sus labios.

- Yo… -Reaccioné intentando acordarme de la pregunta que me formulara- No me gusta bailar, no lo guardo como un buen recuerdo –Y no era mentira, nunca me gustara bailar, sobre todo desde la última vez que alguien me invitara a un baile… Deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza. Saguru había disfrutado lo suyo aquel día.

El ladrón levantó una ceja con incredulidad revisándome de arriba a abajo de una forma totalmente descarada.

- Pero por una mala experiencia no va a arruinar una costumbre que debería coger con años de práctica…

En menos de dos segundos me encontré en medio de la pista girando entre los brazos de aquel extraño que me seguía mirando con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

- …Además, todo conocimiento es bien recibido a la hora de cometer un robo, para engañar al cuerpo de policía es muy útil saber ciertos pasos.

Le volví a mirar con incredulidad intentando relajar el ritmo acelerado de mi respiración, no me podía permitir aquel tipo de reacciones ni que me volviera a pillar por sorpresa. Culpé de estas inseguridades al estupor que me había provocado ver su rostro por primera vez, ahora sólo necesitaba datos y ya sería mío.

No le contesté, así que nos limitamos a dar vueltas y a hacer sencillos pasos pasando alrededor de diferentes ladrones que nos echaban miradas curiosas.

La canción finalizó y nos detuvimos. Me separé inmediatamente de él pero su mano siguió sujeta a mi cintura con delicadeza, quedando un espacio mínimo entre su rostro y el mío. Me faltaba el aire, sus ojos recorrían cada parte de mi rostro y su respiración obnubilaba todos mis sentidos, olvidándome por un momento de todas las miradas inquisidoras que seguían clavadas en nosotros.

- Aún no sé su nombre –Susurró cerca de mi oído evitando oír a posibles curiosos.

- Me llamo Demi Kiname, la hija de…

- …de la difunta Demetria Yuruki, no sabía que tenía una hija.

Le sonreí con inocencia, aparentando más calma de la que en realidad sentía.

- Pues sí… A mi madre no le gustaba demasiado hablar de sus asuntos privados –Me arrepentí al instante de haberle dicho eso ¿Y si aquella señora era igual que la que me hablara durante la cena? Ni siquiera la conocía…

- No, la verdad es que no –Sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo debo llamar al señor de la mansión? –Le pregunté intentando que pareciera una broma, poco a poco conseguiría que aquel ladrón me contase todo lo que necesitaba- Porque tendrás un nombre… ¿No?

Se rió entre dientes enigmáticamente acercándose más a mi rostro y levantándolo levemente con la mano libre por mi mentón. Contuve un jadeo.

- Vamos a dejarlo en Kaito, cuando tú me desveles tu verdadero nombre yo me pensaré si debo decirte el mío –Me quedé helada, todo se congeló. Juego terminado. Y nada más comenzar. Maldita sea mi suerte, tan solo me observaba de aquella manera porque me había descubierto, y, como no, yo había caído ante su vil engaño. De todos modos, el plan había estado destinado al fracaso desde el principio.

- ¿Qué…?

- Sé que para un ladrón no es fácil confiar en otra persona y más cuando estamos tan aislados de la civilización sin siquiera saber si hay aquí algún… invitado no deseado. La policía no es tan tonta como la hacemos parecer.

Deslizó su mano otra vez hacia él apartándola de mi rostro, aún congelado, pero sin separarse más de la poca distancia a la que nos encontrábamos.

- No te estoy engañando –Insistí reaccionando de repente- Yo soy…

- Sé quien eres –Volví a quedarme de piedra- Eres la hija de Demetria Yuruki, la ladrona, solo que sé que Demi no es tu verdadero nombre; aquí todos utilizamos nombres falsos –Sonrió- aunque te parezca una tontería es bastante valioso contra la policía, sobre todo para alguien como yo.

Suspiré de puro alivio. Aún no me podía creer que estuviera a punto de confesar ante una confusión tan estúpida, y todo se lo debía a él, a él y a aquella mirada que lo caracterizaba, a su rostro, que provocaba en mí sensaciones más allá de las debidas. Por una vez pude comprender a mi padre, aquella sensación de frustración que se hacía patente al tenerlo delante y no poder hacer nada para capturarlo.

Fuera, ruidos de coches con un alto valor monetario comenzaban a sentirse al deslizarse por la húmeda calzada hasta detenerse delante de la gran mansión.

- Vamos –Tiró suavemente de mi mano- Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Llegamos a la parte exterior de la casa y una vez más me quedé maravillada con los inmensos y verdes jardines que la bordeaban.

- ¿Te irás pronto? –Su voz sonaba reticente, y, por primera vez, vi como esa sonrisa característica en él desapareciera por completo de su rostro.

- No estoy segura… -Contesté intentando parecer sincera, sabía que la limusina que me había traído no regresaría, como mínimo, hasta que consiguiera algo de valiosa información- Esa limusina la alquilé hoy durante unas horas para que la policía no pudiese seguir mi rastro, ni siquiera sé si volverá a venir –Le sonreí- Pero tranquilo, no me tendrás que aguantar mucho tiempo más… Aquí tengo algún amigo que estará encantado de llevarme si se lo pido –Sonreí en mi fuero interno echándole una mirada descarada a mi compañera de mesa que me volvía a mirar con ira mientras entraba en su llamativo porche.

Aún sentía mi mano agarrada a la del ladrón.

- No tienes por qué irte.

Le miré de soslayo mientras él contemplaba el cielo estrellado como si encontrase interesante algo que había en él. Como un motivo oculto a sus palabras.

- Dentro de unos días tendré que irme de aquí antes de que la policía vuelva a molestarme con sus persecuciones. Te llevaré a donde quieras ir.

- No sé si debería…

- Lo siento, supongo que alguien te espera –Preguntó, con una mirada plagada de curiosidad.

- No exactamente… pero no me gustaría molestar.

Alcancé a ver como ponía teatralmente sus ojos en blanco. Aún no me podía creer lo fácil que me estaba siendo la misión… tan fácil que casi llegaba a ser aburrida. Tendría que esperar a los siguientes días para ver lo que pasaba.

En mi mente aparecieron imágenes de Kaito apresado por la policía en una pequeña celda mientras sus impresionantes ojos zafiro miraban con dolor hacia la nada. Deseché con rapidez ese pensamiento cuando noté unos retortijones ocupar mi estómago. Maldito estafador.

- Si te invito será porque no me molestas. Todo lo contrario, creo que necesito un poco de compañía… llevo demasiado tiempo ocupado solamente en mi trabajo. Tendré que reunirme con algún invitado en los próximos días, pero no me ausentaré demasiado.

_Perfecto, _¿Sería tan desconsiderado como para dejarme sola en su casa? ¿O tan desconsiderado como para guardar alguna valiosa información en algún lugar de la mansión?

La gente se fue marchando lentamente mientras se despedían con elogios al anfitrión. Solté estratégicamente mi mano de la suya para que pudiera despedirse de sus invitados.

Los hombres me saludaban educadamente al pasar y las mujeres sonreían con timidez. No me di cuenta hasta más tarde de que actuaban así porque pensaban que su querido Kid tenía algún tipo de relación conmigo. Algunos de los invitados más allegados le observaban con picardía, pero ningún signo de duda asomaba en sus rostros, más bien, parecía como si les pareciera completamente normal que una desconocida pasara la noche en la mansión. Tendría que analizar este detalle más lentamente en cuanto encontrara un rato a solas.

Volví a enrojecer de ira mientras otra pareja pasaba haciéndome el mismo gesto que la mayoría de los presentes. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

Tal y como pude comprobar momentos después, no era la única que dormiría allí aquella noche. Entre los invitados estaban dos hombres completamente idénticos, rubios, ojos tostados, y con un aire de superioridad en sus rostros; el tercer presente era un hombre que no llegaría a los cuarenta, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y la arrogancia asomando en cada parte de su anatomía, portaba una sabiduría en sus ojos verdes de quien conoce mucho de los misterios de este mundo. Y, por último, la que más me desquiciaba de todos, una mujer que no tendría más de 26 años, con un cuerpo de infarto, marcado notablemente por el vestido rojo fuego que llevaba, haciendo juego con su melena oscura y sus ojos de un color misterioso, parecido al plateado.

El ladrón nos observaba a cada uno con evidente calma, analizando con aire calculador la situación.

- Ji, ¿podrías conducir a nuestros invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones?

El mayordomo del ladrón indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza que le siguiéramos, marcando el camino a través de las interminables escaleras de madera. Todos le seguimos con obediencia, contemplando cada recodo de la casa por el que pasábamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el ala oeste, donde cada uno de los presentes se acomodó en el dormitorio indicado. El mío resultó ser el más próximo a las escaleras, donde comenzaba el ala este de la mansión. Me imaginaba que por esa zona estaría la habitación de nuestro huésped, lo que venía perfecto dadas las intenciones que tenía.

Me entretuve lo suficiente como para ver como el ladrón se dirigía hacia su habitación. Notó mi presencia y se acercó a mi de nuevo, tal y como hiciera en la pista de baile.

- Buenas noches –Le sonreí de nuevo ignorando la calidez que sentí en mi pecho cuando él tomó mi mano besándola suavemente mientras una sonrisa burlona se extendía por todo su rostro.

Entré en el cuarto que ahora me pertenecía, intentando olvidarme de lo sucedido y sin esperar realmente encontrarme con tal escena. Contuve un jadeo de sorpresa al encender la luz, si aquel era el de los invitados no me quería ni imagina como sería el principal.

Toda la estancia estaba adornada con un gusto exquisito al igual que el resto de la casa; las paredes, de un blanco tostado, estaban adornadas de cuatro cuadros de incalculable valor. Me acerqué por curiosidad a ellos comprobando mis sospechas: falsificaciones.

Nadie era tan estúpido como para guardar aquellas valiosas piezas en un lugar donde sabías que dormirían tus invitados, y más, si estos eran los mejores ladrones de todo el mundo.

Sabía que aquellos asuntos pendientes de los que Kaito me hablara tenían relación con la mitad de los invitados de esta noche, no era lógico invitar a varios de los ladrones más inalcanzables del momento solo para tener una agradable velada.

Por un instante me distraje de mis pensamientos imaginando lo que me pondría los días siguientes. No trajera absolutamente nada, ni una triste muda de ropa…

Un pensamiento loco y fugaz atravesó mi mente a una velocidad inesperada.

¿Y sí…?

No podía ser.

Con unos cuantos pasos me adelanté hacia el armario escrupulosamente colocado enfrente del gran lecho con sábanas de terciopelo rojo; estaba hecho de una madera oscura, entre el ébano y el roble; tenía unos adornos dorados que serpenteaban a cada lado de las dos puertas dándole un toque clásico, como el resto de la habitación.

Abrí cuidadosamente sus puertas, no me quería ni imaginar lo caro que debería ser un armario como aquellos…

Mis pensamientos se congelaron en el mismo momento en el que su interior dejó de estar oculto para mí.

Decenas de finas prendas descansaban dobladas cuidadosamente en cada uno de sus estantes esperando ser utilizadas por alguno de los inesperados inquilinos de aquella noche; pero lo que más me extrañó fue que toda aquella ropa era _exactamente_ de mi talla.

- ¿Cómo…? –Me formulé la pregunta en voz alta ensimismada ante tal espectáculo. No me había separado de él ni un instante en toda la noche, ¿Cómo podía haber comprado toda aquella ropa de mi misma talla siendo la primera vez que nos habíamos visto?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar el asunto. _Imposible…_

Un bostezo se escapó inesperadamente de entre mis labios; ya habría tiempo mañana para pensar y solucionar todas las dudas, ahora lo que realmente necesitaba era sentir a mi cuerpo entre las sábanas.

Aquel pensamiento casi parecía un sueño.

Encontré entre toda la ropa un vestido corto más parecido a un camisón que a otra cosa y bastante más cómodo que muchas de las prendas que allí estaban.

No me lo pensé dos veces y cambié mi aparatoso vestido y los vertiginosos tacones por aquel de suave seda y por mis pies descalzos.

Ahora solo quedaba relajarse, relajarse y descansar, sabía que los próximos días no serían demasiado agradables y necesitaba estar preparada…

Mientras que mi subconsciente comenzó a vagar entre pensamientos fugaces mi mente ya cerraba sus puertas volviendo a perderse en la tranquila oscuridad, donde alguien esperaba apaciblemente mientras una sonrisa malévola se esculpía en su rostro.

Fin del primer capítulo

Aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os gustara, sé que quedaron varios detalles sueltos pero poco a poco prometo que los iré desvelando ^^' Espero reviews con opiniones de todo tipo, que me ayudan a mejorar!

Sin más, un saludoo ;)


	3. Capítulo 2: Entre páginas de un libro

Hoola a todos ;) Sé que tardé un poquito más en hacer este capítulo, pero tenéis que entenderlo, demasiados exámenes, demasiado estrés … la selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina ! -.- y una no tiene tiempo a todo^^' jaja

No me enrollo mucho, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia, como siempre y en especial a los que me dejaron un review: 66ButterflyOfDarkness99, Aoko, Marhaya, paatricia07 y Kuchiki mouri ran.

A las anónimas, tanto paatricia07 como a Kuchiki mouri ran, ya que no os pude responder debidamente como a las demás, os doy las gracias por dejar un review^^ me animan muchísimo a continuar así que espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Gracias! *-*

Y a las demás, chicaas ya os respondí a cada una por separado pero de verdad que muchísimas gracias por estar ahí en cada capítulo, me animáis mucho en serio! ;)

Sin más, espero que os guste!

Inspiración: Russian Red - Cigarettes

**Capítulo 2. Entre las páginas de un libro**

Por mucho que deseara mantenerme en una oscuridad constante, la luz de la mañana terminó por despejarme por completo, sin previo aviso, anunciándome que un nuevo día se abría paso dando a lugar a mi pequeña tortura personal.

Me ardía la cabeza, tan sólo pensar que tendría que fingir de nuevo ante el ladrón y su comitiva de invitados provocaba que la idea de quedarse en cama fuera cada vez más tentadora.

Un pequeño golpe de muñeca en la puerta de mi habitación hizo que despertara por completo, totalmente alerta.

- Eeeh… ¿Sí?

- Vengo a comunicarle que el desayuno será servido a las 12 –El mayordomo, me imaginaba.

- Sí sí, seré puntual –Error. No podía mostrar tanta cordialidad ni justificarme ante alguien que sólo estaba allí para servirme. Tenía que andarme con ojo si quería conseguir la confianza del ladrón.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida antes de enfrentarme a mi nueva realidad. No sabía por qué, pero no me sentía cómoda al despojarme de la ropa. Aunque estaba completamente segura de que nadie me observaba, estaba inquieta, más allá de la típica incomodidad que puede sentir una al estar rodeada de los mejores estafadores del planeta.

Tenía que pensar y decidir mi próximo movimiento con rapidez. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Si quería descubrir quien era en realidad necesitaba investigar el resto de la mansión y descubrir donde se situaba cada lugar. Me imaginaba que todo lo referente a Kid se encontraría en el ala este de la mansión, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y no dejaba que nadie pasara sin su consentimiento, ya que una de las salas era su propia habitación.

Eran tan solo simples conjeturas, pero era lo único que tenía, y no creía que resultara nada fácil. _En absoluto _-Suspiré.

Un silencio frío recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo a la vez que en mi mente aparecían unos ojos azules, indiferentes, pero con un trasfondo que no logré comprender.

Sacudí la cabeza, la falta de sueño estaba haciendo mella…

Después de que el agua caliente consiguiera relajar mis músculos totalmente agarrotados me dirigí al gran armario, volviéndome a quedar perpleja ante él y toda la ropa que allí había.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, ya que no tenía ni idea de que era lo apropiado para este tipo de situaciones. Me decanté por uno de los únicos vestidos que no dejaba ver más partes de las deseadas, pero que daba lugar a la imaginación, apretado en el pecho y cayendo en forma de cascada hasta mis rodillas.

Me eché un último vistazo en el gran espejo que adornaba la habitación, deseando por un momento que mi padre estuviera allí, viendo como su hija cumplía la misión que él siempre había querido realizar. No necesariamente de ese modo, pero sabía que estaba más cerca de lo que él nunca había soñado estar. Aunque no me sentía conforme con seducir a un ladrón, era la única opción que nos quedaba para atraparle, así que tragué todos mis principios y los tiré lejos, muy lejos de mi mente.

Después de perder el tiempo correspondiente, el mayordomo, que respondía al nombre de Ji, me condujo hacia una nueva estancia, próxima al recibidor donde había tenido lugar la velada de anoche.

Todos estaban allí, inclusive el gran ladrón, enzarzado en una discusión con la arrogancia hecha hombre. Una cicatriz cruzaba sus rasgos, detalle que no me fijara la noche anterior. Cada vez me daba más mala espina.

Ocupé mi sitio junto con el resto de los invitados, entre la escultural mujer y uno de los gemelos.

- Buenos días -Susurré.

- Buenos días -respondió el joven ladrón con una resplandeciente sonrisa, volcando en mí toda su atención, hecho que molestó a su oyente, el cual me fulminó con una mirada cargada de desprecio. Aunque no fue la única mirada de odio que recibí aquella mañana.

Continué con mi desayuno, haciendo caso omiso al siseo proveniente de mi izquierda y, al mismo tiempo, atendiendo a cada movimiento hecho por el mago.

- …No me parece prudente –Decía el otro- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que esa es la que buscas?

- Confía en mí, esta vez tengo un presentimiento -Respondió, totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

- Kaito… si fuera la primera vez que me lo dices te creería, piensa en tu padre, no creo que estuviera satisfecho con tu decisión, además, ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

Me ruboricé al instante, intentando aparentar normalidad, completamente avergonzada y buscando desesperadamente una excusa por mi descaro.

Pero las miradas no estaban puestas en mí, sino en la despampanante mujer que ocupaba el asiento de al lado. ¿Qué tendría que ver ella en todo esto? ¿Y qué era lo que buscaba el ladrón? A pesar de todo, no me sentí demasiado a gusto con la gran atención que abarcaba la ladrona, aunque por otro lado me era beneficiosa.

_Hombres… _Suspiré.

Al acabar de desayunar cada uno se fue levantando lentamente de su respectivo asiento a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi habitación para planear mi próximo movimiento. Si la habitación del ladrón estaba cerca de la mía, su despacho no podía estar muy lejos.

- mmm.. ¿Kaname?

Di un pequeño respingo hacia la misteriosa voz proveniente de mi espalda. La espectacular mujer se acercó a mi posición contemplándome desde toda su perfección.

- Kiname… Demi Kiname en realidad–Sonreí con displicencia-. ¿Y usted es?

Me miró con una mirada cargada de odio suicida, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Un halo de misterio y clara hipocresía la rodeaba. Estaba intranquila, parecía que todo el desprecio con el que me trataba era capaz de demostrarlo de más formas que la que intentaba simular.

Sonrió fríamente, mostrándose cada vez más tranquila y segura de sí misma.

- Como sea, no me interesas en absoluto. Tan solo quería recordarte tus derechos en esta casa –Susurró con antipatía, acercándose lentamente a mi oído- NO te acerques a Kid -Escupió- o habrá consecuencias. ¿Me has entendido con claridad?

- Arpía –Uno de los gemelos, que se dirigía a su habitación en ese mismo momento, sonrió con condescendencia procurando olvidarse la presencia de la morena, y dedicándome una mirada de simpatía con un trasfondo que no lograba comprender.

- ¡Cállate James! –Masculló con indignación, girándose sobre sus talones e ignorando al otro por completo.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle la intervención, el ladrón entró en su habitación, murmurando un _Maldita Rose_ antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? Por el momento decidí olvidarme del tema y dar una vuelta por la gran mansión, memorizando cada detalle cuidadosamente, ya que sabía que lo necesitaría en un futuro.

Hasta ahora, cada rincón me parecía tan similar como el anterior. Me perdí unas cuantas veces por las innumerables habitaciones, ya que muchas de ellas estaban decoradas con exactitud. No fue hasta mucho después cuando me di cuenta de que era una distracción por si a algún curioso se le ocurría investigar más de la cuenta. Estaba segura de que muchas de ellas estaban bien vigiladas y con numerosas trampas, por lo que decidí andarme con ojo, mirando lo mínimo posible y recreando todo lo necesario.

Terminé mi recorrido en una inmensa puerta de fina madera decorada al detalle, sin poder adentrarme en la zona prohibida, y, a la vez, la que más me interesaba, donde se encontraba la habitación del ladrón.

Por una vez mis defensas se desmoronaron dando paso a la incredulidad y la expectación. No me lo podía creer, era lo más maravilloso que había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La biblioteca era impresionante, con numerosos pisos llenos de estanterías con libros de todas las clases, y un inmenso ventanal que daba al exterior, donde un jardín más extenso y bello que el que viera con anterioridad se habría paso hacia las montañas.

Me dirigí hasta la primera de las estantería, donde innumerables clásicos traducidos a todos los idiomas adornaban cada repisa. No me lo podía creer. Alcancé un ejemplar que conocía bien, trayéndome recuerdos de un pasado que ya no volvería, de algo más dulce, más tierno.

El libro, al igual que toda su portada, era antiquísimo, un clásico que me deleitara todas las noches desde mi adolescencia hasta poco a poco convertirme en lo que era. Sus palabras, sus estrofas… William Shakespeare fuera todo un clásico con sus magistrales obras en el siglo XVI. Pero a mí la que realmente me enamorara no fuera la trágica historia de _Romeo y Julieta_, sino una más profunda y repleta de la crueldad que se reflejaba en las personas: _Hamlet_.

No era realmente entretenida ni especial, solo que me cautivaran muchas de las palabras con las que describía innumerables escenas y sentimientos.

- Veo que ya comienzas a disfrutar de las comodidades de esta casa –La suave voz proveniente de mi espalda hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionase de una forma extraña, casi instintiva, hacia la persona de la que provenía.

- Lo siento –Me disculpé intentando no parecer maleducada-. No pretendía… -¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que no pretendía? ¿Curiosear y entremeterme para averiguar la identidad de la persona que se acercaba a mis espaldas?- …molestar.

_Mentirosa… _Susurró otra voz proveniente de algún lugar recóndito de mi mente.

- ¿Molestar? –Todavía no me diera la vuelta, quizás porque sabía que para mí era un suplicio volverme a enfrentar con aquellos ojos que tanto me descontrolaban, o quizás porque el solo hecho de verlo de nuevo haría que mis mentiras quedaran más expuestas a su perspicaz instinto. Me costaba admitirlo, pero su presencia me intimidaba, a la vez que otro sentimiento más allá del odio o del rechazo me llenaba. Estaba deslumbrada, completamente fascinada ante el misterio que lo envolvía tras su manto de frialdad.

Ni siquiera lo vi venir; en pocos segundos el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo colapsó todos mis sentidos mientras mi piel se erizaba al tiempo en el que su aliento la rozó con el más suave de las caricias.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que molestaras? –Un leve susurro que se escapó de sus labios próximos a mi oído fue lo que tardé en darme la vuelta encarándome hacia él y todo su egocentrismo.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con insistencia cuando sus ojos, más próximos a mi rostro de lo que realmente desearía, recorrieron el perfil de mis labios con una sonrisa traviesa esbozada en los suyos.

Incapaz de contestar a su anterior pregunta y aún notando su aliento sobre mi piel, el libro que sostenía entre mis manos resbaló desde mis dedos rozando nuestros cuerpos, demasiado juntos como para sentirme lo bastante tranquila. Él se limitó a sonreír, atrapándolo con destreza y releyendo la portada en la mínima distancia que nos separaba.

- Lo… Lo siento –Tartamudeé patéticamente-. No debería de haber…

No me prestó la más mínima atención; sus ojos seguían contemplando la portada y en ellos pude distinguir una chispa de malicia que desapareció en el momento en que su mirada volvió a recaer sobre mí.

- No hay problema en que cojas los libros de la biblioteca con tal de que… -En unas milésimas de segundo su rostro estuvo a escasos milímetros del mío, acortando mi respiración y haciendo que poco a poco se parase por completo.

- Con tal de que… ¿qué? –Formulé la pregunta como un susurro ininteligible, con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

- Con tal de que… -Su boca pasó rozando mi mejilla hasta detenerse entre mi oído y mi cuello. Uno de sus brazos, con el que sostenía el libro, se deslizó acariciando mi cintura hacia mi espalda, donde se detuvo. Suspiró contra mi cuello ocultando una sonrisa descarada-. …Con tal de que después los coloques en su sitio.

El corazón dio un golpe brusco y comenzó a ralentizar su ritmo volviendo a su candencia normal pese a que en mi cuerpo aparecieron otras sensaciones no tan agradables como hubiera deseado.

Un rubor desconocido se adueñó de mis mejillas atestándolas de un fuego abrasador casi tan candente como el mismo odio:

_Vergüenza._

¿Cómo podía burlarse de mí? Yo no solía ser tan mal pensada como me lo estaba haciendo creer. _Maldito imbécil_…

Con un suave golpe de muñeca, el ladrón colocó el libro en el sitio que le correspondía de la gran estantería separando su brazo de mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco su rostro volvió a su posición habitual recorriendo el mismo camino que siguiera al principio, rozando mi mejilla con sus labios.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Esta era mi oportunidad, no la definitiva, pero por lo menos podría empezar por ganarme lentamente la confianza de Kid…

Me tragué toda la vergüenza que me embargaba y giré mi rostro cuando el de él acariciaba con lentitud aproximándose hacia el final de mi mentón.

- A este juego… -Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, obnubilando mis sentidos, sin embargo, comprobé con gran satisfacción como por un instante su respiración se paró y sus ojos se agrandaron contemplando la proximidad de los míos- …pueden jugar dos.

Ahora era yo la que sonreía, separándome lentamente de su rostro con su mirada aún trabada en la nada.

-Si no te importa… -Busqué el libro que segundos antes depositara su dueño en la estantería y me deslicé con rapidez hacia la puerta de salida aún sin aguantarme la risa ante el cuerpo paralizado del ladrón- …me quedaré con este libro, y no te preocupes –Me aguanté la carcajada que pugnaba por escaparse a continuación como pude- te lo colocaré donde estaba cuando lo termine.

Mis piernas subieron con rapidez las escaleras que llegaban hasta mi cuarto. En mi rostro aún estaba dibujada la sonrisa de la victoria; por una vez, alguien consiguiera ganar al ladrón más astuto de las últimas décadas.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que soltase una carcajada más de orgullo que de felicidad.

Entré en mi cuarto dejándome deleitar con la dulzura del triunfo mientras en mis mejillas un cálido rubor volvía a extenderse con el recuerdo de unos ojos azules que se clavaban en mi mente como dagas de fuego.

El día transcurriera sin incidentes. Mientras las horas se consumían con lentitud, mi primer día en la mansión llegaba a su fin. Estaba frustrada a pesar de mi reciente victoria, completamente frustrada. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarle a mi presencia y conseguir ganarme su confianza, pero en mi interior aún albergaba la estúpida esperanza de que todo terminara y volver pronto con los míos.

Este pensamiento me llenó de rencor, ¿Cómo podía estar ahí sin hacer nada y deseando que todo acabara? Tenía que actuar, y hacerlo ya, no podía olvidarme de mi misión ni de lo que me prometiera desde mi infancia, y no solo a mí, se lo debía a él, a mi viejo padre.

Salí de la habitación, acercándome con sigilo al ala este, inventándome cualquier patética escusa con la que molestarle, cualquier tontería con la que poder inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, tan solo parcialmente iluminado por el gran ventanal que filtraba la suave luz de la luna provocando numerosas sombras al chocar con las estatuas y los cuadros de incalculable valor que adornaban las paredes.

Una suave luz, distinta a las demás, artificial, salía de la puerta ante la que me encontraba, parcialmente abierta, dejando un recoveco por el cual podía ver parte del interior.

La habitación era inmensa y completamente exquisita, cada parte parecía haber sido decorada con el más perfecto detalle. La única parte visible estaba adornada por un gran armario blanco situado al lado izquierdo de la habitación, ya que en su centro, de un tamaño perfecto para ser de un duque, se encontraba la gran cama.

No había reparado en su presencia, ni siquiera cuando aquella mirada cargada de odio, que había estado clavada en mí todo ese tiempo, había bajado hasta sus labios con una sonrisa fría en inhumana, dejándose tocar por aquellos brazos por los cuales yo había sido rodeada aquella tarde.

Llevé la mano hacia mis labios, completamente abiertos, y mi vista desenfocada, cuando la morena me observó con arrogancia y orgullo mientras el ladrón besaba su cuello, completamente ajeno a mi presencia, dejando que sus ropas se deslizasen por su cuerpo con insultante calma.

Fin del segundo capítulo

Sin más, espero que no os decepcionara y, como siempre, comentarios de todo tipo! Espero escribir la continuación en breves! ^^

Un saludo!


	4. Capítulo 3: Descuidos accidentados

Esta vez procuraré no extenderme demasiado al principio, así que agradecimientos y demás los pondré al final de la historia para no entorpecer la lectura ;3 Así que sin más, espero que os guste!

**Inspiración**: Slash – No more heroes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

La habitación, al igual que toda la mansión, era de un lujo inimaginable, detallada con el más exquisito de los gustos. Todo era armonía disfrazada con un aire de infinita superioridad, armonía rota por las suaves caricias procedentes del centro de la habitación, donde una pareja se deshacía de las pocas prendas que impedían alcanzar hasta donde llegaban sus deseos.

El ladrón acariciaba su cuerpo con cuidado, como una pieza de frágil porcelana que se podría romper en miles de pedazos en cualquier momento. Retiró la camisa que llevaba con delicadeza, besando su cuello con el mismo tacto y descendiendo hasta su hombro desnudo mientras que ella lo agarraba por el pelo juntándolo más a su piel, aunque en su mirada tan solo se reflejaban sentimientos de posesión y frío desprecio.

Aquella ira homicida que había mostrado horas antes ante la policía, había sido intercambiada por una sensación de triunfo y desafío, la cual hacía que la chica de ojos claros que contemplaba la imagen totalmente sobrecogida desde la puerta, comenzara a respirar con precipitación, descomponiendo su delicado rostro en una mueca de rabia e indignación.

Se dio la vuelta, completamente ofuscada y con la vergüenza asomando en cada parte de su mente, y echó a correr hacia su habitación, intentando borrar la escena que pugnaba por salir de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

Era completamente incomprensible la rabia que le hacía sentir el ver aquel suceso, pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la había tenido que escoger a ella entre todas las mujeres del planeta? ¡Esa víbora arrogante y manipuladora! La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, además del hecho de que estaba entorpeciendo su investigación sobre Kid, y controlándolo a su antojo, impidiendo sacarle la mínima información posible.

Una sombra misteriosa apareció en el corredor, provocando un grito de sorpresa ante los dos inquilinos y una mirada de odio por parte del otro, ante la precipitosa caída de Aoko.

- Deberías andar con más cuidado -Susurró con una frialdad que ponía los pelos de punta. En la oscuridad tan solo se reflejaba el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes, levemente ocultos por la cicatriz que surcaba sus rasgos- No deberías fisgonear a estas horas de la noche por un lugar que no te pertenece.

- Lo… Lo siento -No se diera cuenta de cómo un sollozo pugnaba por salir de sus labios. La rabia aún la carcomía por dentro, además de la vergüenza y la cólera que sentía al recordar el desprecio y la alegría de victoria mostradas en la mirada de aquella mujer.

El misterioso hombre la contempló con detenimiento, cavilando para sus adentros y sin dejar que ninguna emoción se reflejase en su rostro.

El tiempo pasaba, y ella no podía apartar la vista de su mirada, que seguía escrutando cada uno de sus gestos en profundas cavilaciones. De repente, sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta encaminándose de nuevo hacia el interior de la gran mansión. En la oscuridad tan solo se escuchó el susurro del viento que trajo consigo sus últimas palabras- Olvídalo, para él tan solo eres un efímero truco de magia.

En la habitación, los dos amantes seguían dando rienda suelta a su juego, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, compartiendo caricias y dejando que sus cuerpos dominaran sus sentidos.

Kaito dejó que su acompañante desabotonara su camisa y besara su cuerpo, para acto seguido besarla salvajemente y empujarla hacia el fondo de la cama, colocándola debajo de él y provocado en la mujer una risa juguetona. En pocos segundos la tendría a su merced, totalmente loca ante su presteza, por algo se había ganado su fama de mujeriego. Tan solo quedaban unas molestas prendas y sería suya…

Un golpe brusco y dos jadeos asustados hicieron perder su concentración, desviándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Has oído eso?

- ¿Oír lo qué? -Susurró la morena en su oído, haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña distracción y poniendo toda su atención en su labor, ignorando el grito, el cual sabía con total exactitud de quien provenía. Sonrió- Vamos Kid… No importa nada más.

El ladrón de fin de siglo se apartó con delicadeza de la cama, colocándose la camisa de nuevo y el botón del pantalón que su amante había conseguido desabrochar.

- Lo siento mucho _my lady _-Sonrió seductoramente mientras besaba su mano-. Se ve que esta noche no me permitirán disfrutar de su compañía, pero puede pasar aquí la noche si así lo desea.

Kaito salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando a sus espaldas a alguien por la que muchos hombres darían su vida, alguien que en ese momento daría la suya propia por hacer desaparecer a la mujer que interrumpió la noche con su simple presencia. Daría cualquier cosa.

**Capitulo 3 - Descuidos accidentados**

No podía ser, había hecho el ridículo completamente. Estaba avergonzada, más que eso, ¿Qué podía ser peor que mostrar debilidad ante tu enemigo? Y ya tenía dos. Esa irritante mujer y su querido acompañante. Lo peor de todo era que prefería cien mil veces arrestarla a ella que a la persona por la cual se había jugado su vida en esta misión. La detestaba por completo ¿Cuál fuera la última vez que habían pisoteado su orgullo con semejante descaro? Nunca, en sus veinte años de existencia, la habían tratado así, sin respeto, como si fuera una cualquiera… ¡agg! ¡Era insoportable!

¿Y el chico misterioso? ¿Qué pretendía al decirle que para él tan solo era un pasatiempo? Además del hecho evidente de que la mujer a la que llamaban _Rose _como nombre en clave_, _había calculado cada detalle al milímetro para que los pillara en plena hazaña, inclusive la abertura de la puerta. Kid no podía ser tan descuidado como para cometer semejante error. (NA1)

Suspiré ante la situación. Tenía que dejarme de tonterías y ponerme a hacer a lo que había venido, tenía que recabar información.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a medida que descendía las largas escalinatas que daban al recibidor.

Aquella mañana la mansión estaba desierta, cada uno acudiera a hacer sus tareas correspondientes, aunque sabía de primera mano que Kid seguía en la mansión, trabajando en alguno de sus proyectos secretos de los cuales solo el misterioso hombre de ojos verdes sabía de qué se trataban.

Podía ir hasta su despacho e intentar encontrar algún documento que me indicara su próximo movimiento, aunque no sabía con qué cara enfrentarme al ladrón después de lo acontecido ayer por la noche, suponiendo que tuviera que actuar delante de él si conseguía pillarme.

Decidí ir investigar, de todos modos no creía que se percatara de que yo estuviera allí, él estaba demasiado entretenido como para advertir mi presencia.

El despacho se encontraba en la habitación contigua a la suya, así que no me era demasiado difícil moverme hasta allí. Para mi desgracia, Kaito se encontraba en ella, aunque no estaba solo. ¿Cómo podían haber dejado la puerta entreabierta de nuevo? Esta vez Rose no podía haber sido la culpable. ¿De veras era más despistado de lo que me imaginaba o lo hacía adrede? Aún no podía estar segura de si todo aquello era un engaño.

A pesar de todo, la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otro sentimiento, así que me asomé con cuidado a la puerta, escuchando la conversación que se establecía en el interior de la estancia.

- La fiesta se celebrará hoy a las 23:00 en la mansión Montierre. Habrá vino, mujeres, y, lo más importante de todo…

- The _Red Clown _–Completó la otra voz.

- Tiene que estar aquí –Se carcajeó el ladrón con la satisfacción reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro Kaito?

- Te lo dije Nate, tengo un presentimiento, Pandora está cerca, y no voy a perder la oportunidad de obtenerla –Su voz se volvió dura, casi violenta, como si un dolor soterrado en el fondo de su corazón quedara gravado en sus palabras.

- Sabes lo que opino, por mucho que sea para honrar su memoria, Toichi no estaría de acuerdo con esto.

_¿Toichi?_ Me sonaba aquel nombre, aunque no recordaba de qué. ¿Y a quién se referían con Pandora? Era un apodo extraño para alguien ¿Sería otro nombre en clave de alguna amante oculta? Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Lo único que tenía claro era la cita de aquella noche en una mansión. Tenía que conseguir ir por todos los medios.

Tosí disimuladamente, acercándome a la puerta con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia. Por mucho que me costara tenía que tragarme la vergüenza de haber pillado al ladrón en aquellas condiciones, sabía de antemano que él no fuera responsable de mi indiscreción, aunque la bruja aquella había disfrutado lo suyo con mi presencia.

Los dos hombres interrumpieron su conversación con brusquedad. La hosquedad anterior del ladrón fue substituida por una sonrisa traviesa llena de intención.

- Siento molestar –Intenté parecer educada- ¿podría hablar contigo Kaito? –Aún me sonaba raro tratarlo con tanta confianza.

- Sí claro, ¿Nos disculpas Nate?

- Como no… -Murmuró con disgusto, clavando de nuevo todo el desprecio que sus ojos verdes podían reflejar en mi rostro. La conversación de la noche anterior apareció de nuevo en mi cabeza, mientras su mirada pretendía avisarme de nuevo de todo lo que me podría acontecer.

_Olvídalo, para él tan solo eres un efímero truco de magia._

- ¿Y bien? –Su sonrisa me devolvió a la realidad- ¿Qué es lo que querías?

Me introduje en la habitación, mientras su otro invitado cerraba la puerta con discreción.

- Pues… -Con las prisas se me había olvidado inventar cualquier trivialidad con la que poder convencerle de que me llevara a aquella fiesta- Quería devolverte el libro –Improvisé.

- ¿Ya? Pero si solo hace un día que me lo robaste –Sonrió ante su propio chiste.

- Sí… pero es una edición demasiado antigua y me cuesta entender algunas partes –Me salvé como pude, olvidando el detalle más evidente, el cual el joven ladrón pilló al vuelo.

- Entiendo pero ¿Dónde está el libro?

Me quedé de piedra, con la cabeza totalmente en blanco ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¡_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, más que estúpida! ¿Cómo se me podía haber olvidado un detalle TAN evidente?_

- Yo… -Para mi sorpresa, Kaito sonreía, mientras posaba uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. Se acercó con lentitud a mi rostro, reflejando picardía en cada uno de sus gestos.

- Sabes que no necesitas ninguna excusa para poder acercarte a mí, señorita –Susurró en mi oído.

Me separé con brusquedad, completamente roja. _¿Qué se creía este pedazo de arrogante? ¿A qué estaba jugando?_

- Eres idiota –Declaré con una sonrisa, intentando disimular el misterioso rubor que apareciera en el momento menos oportuno. Aún no entendía como podía tener tanta confianza con alguien que apenas conocía. Lo extraño era que me recordaba a alguien que apareciera en mi vida hace mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía decir a quién.

- ¿Esa es tu ingeniosa respuesta? –Me picó.

Le fruncí el ceño, olvidando los motivos por los cuales había querido ir a junto de él- Me voy, ahora te quedas con las ganas de saber que era lo que te quería decir.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Suéltalo ya!

- Ni en broma, no te tengo nada más que decir.

- Bueno, pero yo sí que tengo algo que comentarte –Me extrañé ante la petición, descubriendo un trasfondo en sus ojos que no llegaba a comprender. ¿Nerviosismo? No podía ser- Esta noche hay una fiesta en una mansión, y nada me gustaría más que disfrutar de tu compañía.

- ¿Qué?

- No me digas que no habías escuchado nada, ya se lo he dicho al resto y han aceptado, no quiero inmiscuiros en nada, ya me entiendes, pero no me vendría mal algo de compañía.

Lo comprendí todo de golpe. A pesar de eso no pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada al escuchar que el resto de los inquilinos también estaban invitados a la fiesta, y, sobre todo, mi querida amiga Rose. Así sería más difícil controlarlo en todo momento, ya que esa irritante mujer lo acapararía el resto de la noche. Además ¿Pretendía disfrazarse de Kid, arriesgándonos a que nos atrapase la policía? Aún así, tenía que ir sí o sí. No todo podía ser tan fácil.

- ¿Puedo interrumpir? –Una suave voz angelical cortó cualquier acuerdo plausible sobre el robo de aquella noche. No pude evitar mirar con desdén a la impresionante morena que se asomaba a la puerta con sensual seducción, evitando fijarse en mi presencia para centrar toda su atención hacia el verdadero rostro del mago ladrón.

Suspiré con frustración, aceptando la obviedad de que ahora cualquier tipo de negociación sería imposible ya que en esos momentos Kaito estaría haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no manchar de saliva su carísima alfombra.

Contemplé su rostro sin verlo, sumida ya en nuevos planes de cómo infiltrarme en la fiesta e intentando olvidar la evidente inferioridad de condiciones en la que me encontraba ante la amante de mi odiado ladrón- Será mejor que me marche ya. –Declaré.

- ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento Rose? –Esta vez sí que me fijé en su rostro, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos con una mala expresión de asombro. Kaito me seguía observando, intentando descubrir cada uno de mis gestos, con la misma sonrisa de saber lo que se hace a cada minuto, y lo mejor de todo, haciéndole caso omiso a la escultural mujer que nos seguía contemplando con una mueca de odio desde la puerta- Te atenderé en seguida, solo quiero terminar de zanjar unos asuntos con la señorita. –Dijo, guiñándome un ojo con picardía.

- Sí… claro.

Hervía de ira, y lo mejor es que tenía claro que yo lo sabía. Después de su victoria la noche anterior, tenía claro que para ella yo no era nada importante, había ganado de calle, regodeándose en su triunfo. Había bajado la guardia, y lo mejor era que sin pretenderlo y por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, el ladrón había preferido mi compañía a la de su encantadora amante.

- Entonces ¿Vendrás? –Interrogó de nuevo con curiosidad.

- ¿Irás como Kaito o como Kaitou Kid? –Levanté una ceja con evidente interés, si Kid hacía su aparición era mi oportunidad para averiguar todos sus trucos, así si no conseguía encontrar ningún detalle sobre su verdadera identidad al menos tendríamos más posibilidades de atraparlo en su siguiente robo. Siempre y cuando pudiera contactar con algún policía.

El ladrón sonrió enigmáticamente- Si os propongo acompañarme será porque pretendo presentarme como Kaito, la función comenzará después, así también podréis coger ideas para mejorar. –Bromeó.

- ¡Viva la humildad! –Le sonreí- Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que a tu invitada le de algo, además, debo prepararme como es debido para la actuación de esta noche ¿no?

Puso los ojos en blanco murmurando un 'calla tonta' entre risitas disimuladas. Cerré la puerta tras de sí girando de forma pueril el rostro, ignorando totalmente la mirada de odio que fue dirigida a mi persona, dándole menos importancia de la que esperaba. Necesitaba ultimar todos los detalles y no era el mejor momento para pelearme con aquella mujer, ya tendría tiempo para pagar por todos sus fallos, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Sonreí con añoranza ante el fugaz recuerdo de mi padre, era verdad que cada vez me parecía más a él, era inevitable.

Me dirigí hacia el gran salón en busca de los demás ladrones para poder informarme lo máximo posible de la velada de aquella noche y así hacer tiempo hasta que el reloj diera la hora indicada para que comenzara el gran show.

Todo previsto, tan solo faltaban unos cuantos detalles y estaríamos listos para ir a la fiesta donde Kid haría acto de presencia. En la reunión de aquella tarde Kaito nos había informando de los últimos detalles para que todo saliese perfecto.

FLASH BACK

_- No habrá policías ni cuerpo de vigilancia. Únicamente los guardias correspondientes de la mansión. Esta vez no mandaré ningún aviso a la policía, –Informó, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus inquilinos- es un asunto personal y peligroso, necesito la máxima concentración posible. Cuando sea la hora, limitaros a mezclaros entre la gente y a escapar en cuanto os sea preciso. Ji os recogerá a la hora oportuna. Intentad disfrutar de la función. –Sentenció con una sonrisa llena de misterio._

FLASH BACK

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde seguían viniéndome a la memoria, no solo lo referido a la misión, sino partes más significativas, más dulces, con las cuales no estaba conforme, sobre todo por el hecho de que las debería recordar con horror y odio, no con aquel extraño deseo de volverle a ver. _Estoy cansada, nada más…_ Me justificaba mientras recorría con la mirada cada parte del inmenso armario que decoraba mi habitación, en búsqueda de alguna prenda elegante y que no mostrara todos mis defectos, como la ausencia de curvas en mi cuerpo. No pude evitar recordar cómo podía haber adivinado la talla exacta de mis ropas. Esperaba preguntárselo la próxima vez que pudiéramos tener una conversación más calmada.

Me apresuré a arreglarme ya que me quedaba una hora escasa para encontrarme con mis compañeros en el recibidor. No tenía tiempo que perder. Aún me resultaba irónica la idea de llamar compañeros a aquellos que tendría que dar caza algún día. Y allí estaba yo, siendo cómplice en uno de los actos de aquel grupo de ladrones, de los cuales me había convertido en una más. Sonreí.

Estaba intranquila mientras descendía las escaleras que me llevaban hacia los invitados. Giré la última esquina y contemplé a cada uno de ellos con detenimiento, mientras diferentes miradas se centraban en mi persona. Capté nerviosísimo, tensión, _odio_… aunque la única que me importaba realmente era la que se reflejaba con satisfacción y claro triunfo, una mirada llena de júbilo, a la que acompañaba una sonrisa tierna.

El ladrón alzó su mano recogiendo la mía con pausada calma. A pesar de todo, estaba extrañamente intranquila, algo en mí me advertía de que aprovechara cada segundo, porque quizás serían los últimos instantes que vería su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Suspiré con miedo, dejando que mi supuesto aliado nos condujese hacia la ceremonia, donde un oscuro presentimiento se hacía patente en cada rincón de mi alma.

Fin del tercer capítulo

Como podéis ver he empezado escribiendo en tercera persona para dar una visión más general de la historia, ya que al ser en primera persona cuesta un poquito más centrar cada detalle. En un principio me arrepentí de haberla empezado en primera persona, pero cada vez estoy más cómoda escribiendo así, así que espero no decepcionar! Sin más, espero que os gustara! Solo me queda dar los agradecimientos correspondientes, aunque a la mayoría ya os contestara por PM.

**Lady paper**: De nuevo te tengo que decir que muchísimas gracias por tu crítica, sabes que es lo que más me ayuda a mejorar, y que me quedé sin palabras al leerla. Respecto a la NA1, iba dirigida en especial para ti, por tu comentario de que Kaito no podía ser tan descuidado dejando este tipo de detalles, así que duda solventada ;) jaja Pronto acabaré con tu historia de Magic life: Ladrón a la luz de la luna, y recibirás mi crítica en breves. Gracias de nuevo, sobre todo por estar ahí después de tantísimo tiempo^^

**66ButterflyOfDarkness99**: buuuf, graciaaaas . sabes que me hacen ilusión tus reviews, que desde un principio me animaste a seguir con esta historia, así que gracias por estar ahí en cada capítulo :) Por ahora Kaito no sabe demasiado de lo que pasó con Aoko, pero te lo desvelaré en breves, y en cuanto a Akako… por ahora creo que la vas a tener que soportar un poquito más! jajajaja Sigo a la espera de tu historia! ya sabes, sin prisas pero con muuuchas ganas de la continuación! :3

**Sharyl21**: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! La verdad es que me animan mucho a continuar, y más sabiendo que también fuiste capaz de leerte _Why are you in my dreams? _Me hizo mucha ilusión^^ pero lo que más ilusión me hizo fue que te leyeras 5 veces esta *-* , buff , es un detallazo por tu parte! Respecto a la otra historia, creo que tiene demasiados años y hay mucho que reeditar de los siguientes capítulos, pero creo que la terminaré, aunque la actualice con más calma que esta. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los dos reviews! ^^

**Paatricia07: **Lo de que tendría que ser escritora en un futuro me llegó al alma! *-* jajaja Aun me queda muchíiiisimo por aprender, pero que me sigas leyendo es algo que me anima muchísimo^^ espero no decepcionarte y de verdad, esta historia no la abandonaré, es una promesa que me tengo hecha a mí misma, y ahora a ti también :) Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**Aoko: **Muuchas gracias por estar aquí en cada capítulo, sabes que me animas mucho!^^ Y sí, Kaito siempre será así, no lo podía cambiar xD pero aunque esté Rose por el medio, Aoko buscará siempre una oportunidad para lograr atrapar a Kid jaja Sin más, gracias, y espero verte aquí en el próximo capítulo! ^^

**Isuei: **Aunque nunca me dejes un review(¬¬) jaja agradecerte todos los consejos que me das día a día y que no decaigas conmigo cuando me pongo estresada por mis faltas de inspiración! Sé que todas tus críticas, por muy duras que sean, son siempre por mi bien, así que Gracias! Y sí, el nombre de la joya creo que te darías cuenta de que fue inspirada en ti xD aínda así, sabes ben todo o que che quero non irmá? :3

Y para acabar, gracias a todos los que aun sin comentar, dedican unos minutos de sus vidas a leer un pedacito de mí. GRACIAS! ;)


	5. Capítulo 4: Pétalos de rosa

Hola hola! Ha llegado un punto que necesitaba continuar escribiendo, me consumía si no lo hacía xD Sigo totalmente en contra de lo que están haciendo en fanfiction con las historias de ranking M (más información en mi profile), por eso estuve desconectada de esto un tiempo y por ello tardaré mucho más en actualizar de lo debido. Espero que se solucione pronto porque sino me plantearé seriamente lo de abandonar esto de nuevo. Sin más, no entorpeceré más la lectura, agradecimientos al final, un saludoo ;)

**Inspiración**: Blur - Beetlebum

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas

**Capitulo 4 - Pétalos de rosa**

Me demoré accidentalmente haciendo que me colocaba uno de mis tacones mientras el ladrón y su sirviente dialogaban entre preocupados susurros.

- Tenga mucho cuidado señorito Kaito -Rogó el mayordomo- Hágalo por su padre.

- Si lo hago es exactamente por eso Jii, por él, y lo sabes. -Sentenció el mago.

_¿Por su padre? ¿El robo era por él? Entonces era por eso por lo que Kaito no había mandado ningún mensaje de advertencia a la policía aquella vez. Pero ¿Qué relación tenía el robo con su padre?_

Kaito se dirigió hacia la limusina antes de echar una mirada furibunda al hombre que lo observaba con una mirada cansada. Nunca lo había visto así de arisco con nadie, debía de ser un asunto demasiado importante para él como para mostrarse de una manera tan diferente a lo que me tenía acostumbrada.

- Hasta luego -Sonreí.

- Eh… ¿Señorita Kiname? -Susurró de nuevo, acercándose a mí con disimulo.

- ¿Sí? -Me di la vuelta, extrañada.

- Señorita, necesito que guarde esto, solo por si acaso, no me fío de lo que pueda pasar esta noche -Murmuró con una gran preocupación sobre su amo- No deseo que se exponga ante nada, pero por favor, cuide al señorito.

Me entregó con rapidez un papel blanco con un número de teléfono gravado. Lo entendí al momento, guardándolo en el bolso de mano. _¿Tan peligroso era a lo que se iba a exponer Kaito? _Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquella función.

- Demi, no tenemos toda la noche -Suspiró el ladrón desde la puerta, con una mirada que pretendía ser sarcástica.

- Ya voy -Me enfurruñé, subiéndome al coche aun con la preocupación en el cuerpo.

La limusina era amplia, tanto como para que las cinco personas que ocupábamos los asientos nos acomodásemos a nuestro propio gusto. A pesar de las comodidades, cada uno de los que nos encontrábamos allí hacíamos gestos demostrando el nerviosismo que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Poco a poco el automóvil se acercaba más a la vieja mansión, según nos informara Kaito momentos después de que pasáramos un camino sinuoso donde se me revolvió el estómago hasta límites insospechados.

El ladrón me echaba miradas furtivas mientras hacía un considerable esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas por los gestos que yo hacía cada vez que tomábamos una nueva curva. Me limité a fulminarlo con la mirada como muestra por su respeto hacia mi dolor. _Era incorregible_.

Por fin la gran casa se asomó a lo lejos, no faltaban más que unos minutos para llegar. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, lo más extraño de todo era que mis nervios no se debían a lo que tendríamos que hacer, sino a un presentimiento extraño.

Tenía que dejarme de esas tonterías ¿Un presentimiento? Era estúpido de todas las maneras. _¡Concéntrate Aoko! _Me auto convencí mientras Rose me observaba con aire petulante, cosa que me puso más histérica. Estaba guapísima. Lucía un vestido azul que resaltaba todas su curvas, con la espalda descubierta y un escote en redondo que dejaba entrever su silueta insinuante.

Adivinó de golpe mis pensamientos y su sonrisa se ensanchó, aferrándose más del brazo del mago, aunque Kaito no le prestara la más mínima atención.

- Vosotros os colareis como invitados en la fiesta, aparentad normalidad, no os confiéis, sé que hay policías infiltrados aunque Kid no haya enviado ningún aviso. En el momento en el que se apaguen las luces esperareis un minuto ante el desconcierto de la gente, justo cuando haga mi aparición os mezclaréis entre el gentío, Ji os estará esperando en la limusina para llevaros de nuevo a la mansión.

- ¿Y tú? -Formulé la pregunta sin pensar, al mismo tiempo que cinco pares de ojos se clavaban sobre mí.

El ladrón sonrió con picardía, al mismo tiempo que revolvía su pelo castaño en un movimiento que parecía tener como hábito. -No hace falta que _os _preocupéis por mí, en cuanto tenga la joya despareceré. -Me guiñó un ojo ante la atenta mirada de su amante, que había borrado aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia del rostro, aunque seguía con un aire de seguridad que me dio escalofríos.

El coche llegó a su destino. Pude ver mientras bajábamos como Kaito la ayudaba ante la insistencia de ella, poniendo su mano delante de sus narices. El ladrón la miró con indiferencia, completamente concentrado en su labor y serio, como nunca lo viera hasta el momento, era extraño que no estuviera de broma o sonriendo, pero lo más extraño era la misteriosa sonrisa que apareciera de nuevo en el rostro de Rose. Me dio escalofríos, y más viendo como el frío trato del chico de pelo alborotado no le había afectado en absoluto.

Me dispuse a bajar del coche, intentando concentrarme de nuevo en la misión , Kaito había dicho que habría policías infiltrados. ¿Y sí…?

Una mano apareció ante mí cortándome cualquier pensamiento. - ¿Me permites? -Sonrió el ladrón con burla, mirándome de arriba a abajo. No sabía el por qué, pero en ese momento tenía claro que su gesto era tan solo una forma con la que fastidiarme.

Ignoré su gesto y me levanté con soltura, sonriéndole a mi paso ante su mueca de contrariedad.

- Guarda las fuerzas para después ladrón, te van a hacer falta -Sonreí.

- Serás tonta -Sonrió a su pesar, revolviéndose de nuevo el pelo- No me hace falta suerte, soy el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos, deberías saberlo.

Entramos en la gran mansión detrás de una pareja que me imaginaba que sería tan frívola como el resto de las que aguardaban en su interior. Me recordó al primer día que me infiltrara en casa de Kaito, era todo demasiado irreal, demasiado fácil, aunque sabía de antemano que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Después del convite, en el cual el dueño alardeó de sus posesiones e hizo mención a la joya que Kid andaba buscando, la _red clown, _pasamos al gran salón donde cada uno hablaba animadamente con sus conocidos, esperando a la muestra de la misma con fría cortesía. Nadie se esperaba que el ladrón hiciera acto de presencia aquella noche, pero aún así reconocí a varios rostros vigilantes entre el público.

La gente conversaba animadamente presumiendo de sus bienes y su falsa vida, recibiendo los elogios y las contestaciones favorables de los demás invitados, con el mismo nivel económico y un nivel de ego muy por encima de sus ganancias.

Tanto Nate, como Rose, como el resto de los que vivían con nosotros en la mansión se habían acoplado al resto cómodamente, sin destacar pero sintiéndose cómodos en ese ambiente. Era totalmente insoportable, sabía desde pequeña que era distinta a las demás, yo no era capaz de fingir delante del resto, podía engañar a Kid, hacerle creer que era una más entre ellos, pero nunca fingir una personalidad distinta a la que tenía. Me sentía insignificante delante de todo el mundo, siempre había estado sola, completamente sola, y estar allí no era diferente a todas las veces que esperaba a mi padre delante de la puerta de casa, llorando y sintiéndome vacía, y todo por culpa de _él._

Le dirigí una mirada vacía hacia donde se encontraba, igual de integrado que los demás, falseando como hacía siempre, igual de carismático y de imprudente. Me sacaba de quicio.

Una corriente de aire frío entró por una de las inmensas ventanas que daban a un pequeño patio exterior. Mi salvación estaba cerca, necesitaba esconderme de aquel ambiente de hipocresía, me ponía histérica.

Me senté en el único banco que había mirando hacia las inmediaciones de la gran casa desde las alturas, protegida por la baranda del diminuto balcón.

Sola, completamente sola, ¿qué hacía allí? Aún no empezara a buscar información sobre nada, si me viera Hakuba en ese estado fijo que se metería conmigo. Sonreí por su recuerdo, lo echaba de menos, más de lo que creía. ¿Meterse conmigo? Era mi mejor amigo, sabía que me apoyaría aún así, siempre había sido un caballero, no como ese ladrón presuntuoso.

Me sequé las lágrimas más tarde de lo que me diera de cuenta de que estaban allí, resbalando sobre mis mejillas. No valía para esto, no valía para nada, ni siquiera podía hacer feliz a mi padre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Cómo podía ser tan sigiloso? Me llevé la mano disimuladamente al rostro, secando las lágrimas con disimulo.

- Sí, solo estaba descansando un poco, vete -Le dije, sonando más autoritaria de lo que pretendía- Voy ahora.

- Venga, te dejo disfrutar un poco de mi compañía -Sentí su sonrisa aún sin verle-. Toma -Dejó un vaso delante de mi cara con un líquido que desprendía un olor fuerte- Te sentará bien.

Lo cogí sin rechistar, bebiendo un gran trago. Me quemó toda la garganta y el estómago, pero me callé, sin mostrar ni un poco de mi orgullo.

Noté como su mano acariciaba mi rostro, le miré ruborizada.

- ¿Estás llorando?

En su mirada, profunda como el océano, no había ni una pequeña muestra de burla. Me contemplaba serio, casi como con preocupación.

Le aparté el rostro con rudeza, respirando más agitadamente de lo que pretendía.

- Mírame -Ordenó.

- No quiero.

- Te he dicho que me mires -Repitió, comenzando a perder los nervios.

- Y yo te he dicho que no quiero -Sollocé.

Kaito sujetó con fuerza mis brazos, haciendo que me volviese entera frente a él. Cerré los ojos. No quería verle, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola.

- Demi, abre los ojos.

- No quiero -Repetí.

- Por favor -Los abrí lentamente ante la súplica que mostraba su voz. ¿Por qué era tan débil con él? Era el único que conseguía desmoronar todas mis defensas, mostrarme como realmente era- ¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó, completamente ajeno de saber que él era el motivo de mis problemas.

- ¡Déjame! Ve a hablar con Rose o con alguna de tus pretendientas -Me sonrojé de nuevo, parecía estúpida, como cualquiera de sus admiradoras celosas.

- Ahora estoy hablando contigo -Sentenció-. No tienes porqué contarme nada, pero… -Me soltó de repente, haciendo un juego de manos. De repente de ellas salió una paloma blanca que dejó caer un pétalo de rosa en la palma de mi mano.

- ¿Un pétalo? -Pregunté, perpleja.

- La rosa te la daré cuando dejes de llorar -Sonrió-. Es una promesa, si conservas este pétalo hasta que yo acabe mi robo y pasas el resto de la noche sin estar triste, yo te regalaré mi sombrero.

- ¿Tu sombrero? -Sonreí- ¿El de Kid?

- Si todo me sale bien esta noche no lo necesitaré más -Sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¿Vas a dejarlo? -Le pregunté, totalmente sorprendida- ¿Estás de broma no?

El mago volvió a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente, ignorando mi pregunta- Guarda el pétalo, espero que al final de la noche lo conserves, aunque una chica tan patosa como tú seguro que no tarda demasiado en perderlo -Se mofó.

- ¡Serás idiota! -Le pegué en el hombro ignorando cualquier acto de buena fe que hubiese tenido antes- Estoy empezando a comprobar que siempre arruinas los mejores momentos.

- Al menos sonríes -Dijo, guiñándome un ojo dulcemente.

Todo había cambiado, aquella soledad que sentía se había evaporado completamente ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué era él el único que conseguía hacerme sentir así?

- Ya que no me vas a contestar a por qué puede que dejes de ser Kid -Ignoré como mi corazón iba a un ritmo más frenético de lo normal- Prométeme tú una cosa.

- Depende de lo que sea -Soltó una risita disimulada- aunque no seas el tipo de figura femenina que busco, si lo necesitas de verdad podría cumplirte el capricho.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! -Me separé de él con indignación, buscando algún objeto contundente con el que atizarle- ¡Quién querría pasar la noche con un arrogante como tú! Además, ¡Quién te dice a ti que yo querría pasar una noche contigo!

Le di la espalda sin echar una última mirada en su dirección. _Ese idiota creído…_

Una rosa roja apareció delante de mis narices, haciendo que olvidase por un momento el enfado inicial. La sostuve entre mis manos, casi sin notar como me sostenía con cuidado por la cintura.

- No te enfades -Susurró- No podría empezar mi actuación sabiendo que estás enfadada.

Otro recuerdo referente a mi infancia apareció en mi cabeza, esta vez relacionado con campanadas y con pétalos de rosa, como si de un dejavu se tratase.

- ¿Me perdonas? -Sonrió el chico, con una sonrisa que parecía querer ser una disculpa, aunque un rastro de burla seguía asomando en sus ojos.

- Está bien -Acepté la rosa totalmente ofuscada, aunque tanto él como yo sabíamos que ya no estaba enfada- Pero nuestro trato…

- La rosa te la prometiera para cuando dejaras de llorar, el sombrero te lo daré si la conservas.

- De acuerdo -Sonreí- pero ahora quiero hacer otro trato contigo -Me miró, confuso- Quiero que me devuelvas uno de los pétalos de la rosa al final de la noche, y quiero que seas tú quien me lo dé. Quiero que vuelvas Kaito.

El mago se quedó sin palabras, contemplándome con seriedad sin darse cuenta de cómo el viento revolvía su pelo con dulzura. Cogió mi mano y la besó con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por las comisuras de su boca -Le prometo que regresaré sano y salvo señorita, ahora tenemos un trato, y debo cumplirlo. -Arrancó uno de los pétalos de la flor y se la guardó en el bolsillo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el interior de la sala.

- ¿Y qué te daré yo a cambio? -Grité, acordándome de que no era un pacto justo.

El mago se giró sonriendo con picardía, ante la atenta mirada de varios de los invitados- Ya me lo cobraré.

Me quedé estática, completamente sonrojada y mirando hacia el lugar donde el ladrón había desaparecido. _Será idiota… _-Suspiré-. Cada vez estaba más confusa, debería odiarlo, aborrecerlo y no poder siquiera controlar mi odio en su presencia, pero no era así. Comencé a beber más de lo debido mientras deliberaba sobre las nuevas emociones que me embargaban. Cada día que pasaba me sentía más unida a él, era inconcebible sentirme así, humillante, y absolutamente culpa de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No podía ser tan buena persona, aunque era irritante e incorregible, estaba segura de que no tenía mal corazón, y por ello sabía que me costaría esfuerzo tener que atraparlo, pero en ese momento estaría contenta por mi indiscutible victoria… ¿o no?

El súbito apagón me hizo olvidar el hilo de mis pensamientos. Miré desconcertada al resto, que se habían puesto de acuerdo en dirigirse con sigilo hacia la salida, mientras el resto de la multitud se miraba entre cuchicheos interrogantes y curiosos. En breves momentos se haría paso el desconcierto y la creciente preocupación mientras que el ladrón haría de sus artimañas para llegar hasta la joya.

De pronto, todo se volvió diferente. El señor de la mansión gritó aterrado un _¡Proteged la joya! _ante el susurro consternado del resto.

_Kid, es Kid -_Se escuchaba entre los gritos excitados y nerviosos de los invitados. Pronto la multitud se movería para poder divisar al ladrón.

Una risa misteriosa se hizo eco en cada recodo, yendo hacia las habitaciones contiguas. Policías e invitados se dirigieron con rapidez a pesar los gritos del dueño y los vigilantes, que intentaban movilizarlos hacia las salidas, donde solo unas pocas personas habían decidido escapar, entre ellas mis compañeros de marras.

Era la hora, tenía que irme de allí antes de que se hubieran ido todos. Tendría que haberme ido. No tendría que haber hecho caso a aquella capa blanca que se filtraba en las escaleras posteriores que daban a la parte alta de la mansión. No tendría que haber hecho caso a ese estúpido sentimiento. No tendría que haberme dejado llevar.

Claro que todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno en el momento en el que mi corazón dio un vuelco y todo aquel incontrolable sentimiento de peligro había salido en aquel momento, alertándome y dejándome sin respiración.

Cogí fuerzas de flaqueza y me interné por donde había pasado aquella sombra blanca, buscándolo desesperadamente y luchando contra el temor irracional de que un peligro se aproximaba.

El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en mi organismo, ya que me notaba algo más mareada que de costumbre, me costaba pensar con claridad. No tuve tiempo de maldecirme por aquello ya que la molesta ansiedad me embargaba cada vez más.

Cada pulsación, cada latido, solo su nombre, ese ridículo pseudónimo que me venía a la cabeza cada dos por tres. Sabía que me arrepentiría profundamente de lo que estaba haciendo, _¿Por qué no había ido a la limusina con los demás? _Era una pregunta estúpida, era un presentimiento estúpido, un impulso, sabía que él estaba en peligro, que pronto lo estaría, y no iba ser otro quien acabara con ese maldito ladrón antes de que yo pudiera encerrarlo. Solo yo. Me lo merecía, y no solo por mi padre, esta vez era por mí, necesitaba salvarle, atraparle, cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba hacerlo yo.

- ¡Kid! -Grité- ¡Da la cara! -El silencio solo pudo devolverme el eco de mis propias palabras, que se golpeaban en cada rincón del oscuro corredor- Estúpido ladrón…

- ¿A quien llama estúpido señorita?

Su voz resonó con aquel tinte característico por todo el pasillo dejándome helada. ¿Fuera real, o producto de aquella mala combinación de tónica y ginebra?

- ¡Dónde estás! -Recorrí todo el trecho que me quedaba, abriendo cada puerta y gritando su nombre con desesperación- ¡Kaito, por favor! ¡KAITO!

Una risita descarada volvió a sonar, esta vez proveniente de la última puerta que me quedaba. Los jadeos que sentía fueron remitiendo por un enfado más patente, a pesar estar más mareada de lo normal.

- Kaito… -Abrí la puerta despacio, intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad que rodeaba la habitación, parcialmente iluminada por la única ventana que había en la estancia.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, intentando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luminosidad.

- Kaito, esto no tiene gracia, tienes que irte de aquí, sé que te vas a burlar pero… yo… -Suspiré, totalmente ruborizada- estaba preocupada. -Me aferré al pomo de la puerta, con una seguridad desconocida- Te puedes reír si quieres, incluso llamarme tonta, pero hoy sentí algo extraño, sé que te parecía una estupidez pero para mí no lo es, y no me quedaré tranquila hasta que…

Una risa cínica interrumpió mi confesión. Me quedé helada ante el frío tono de desprecio con el que una silueta salía de las sombras donde estaba escondida, de la cual solo se reflejada una sonrisa de triunfo, colocada en un rostro y cuerpo de curvas femeninas.

- ¿Quién…?

- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Eres más torpe de lo que me pareciste a simple vista -Musitó con su melosa voz-. ¿De verdad creías que te iba dejar husmeando a tu antojo?

- ¿Rose? Tenemos que irnos, -Musité preocupada- Tendríamos que estar en la limusina hace tiempo, es lo que nos dijo Kaito.

- Kaito, Kaito -Me imitó con una voz ridícula- Tú y tus tonterías, desde el principio no me gustaste nada, con tanta confianza hacia él ¿Qué te creías? Nunca va a ser tuyo, él es mío y de nadie más.

La morena se acercó lentamente hacia mi posición, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia. Retrocedí de forma instintiva a la esquina más alejada, cubierta de sombras.

- Tan solo hace unos días que vives con él y ya te crees con más derechos que yo es esa casa, -Continuó- pero esto se va a acabar, aquí -Sonrió- y _ahora_.

¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía nada con lo que defenderme, ni siquiera un móvil con el que llamar. Me preparé mentalmente para pelearme con uñas y dientes, no por ello había conseguido pasar las pruebas físicas de mi carrera. Lo peor era que mi mente no estaba al cien por cien como para tener agilidad o pensar lo que debía hacer en cada momento, me notaba mareada, todo a mi alrededor era un borrón difuso. Por eso nunca bebía cuando tenía que hacer algo importante… hasta hoy.

Necesitaba distraerla con algo, darle algún motivo con el que perder el tiempo, y quizá nos encontraran, quizá él se diera cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Por mucho que lo deseara sabía que era algo imposible. _Kaito ayúdame_.

- Sabes que si descubro tu identidad estarás perdida, -Improvisé- por eso quieres mantenerme vigilada.

No comprendí hasta instantes después que lo que acababa de decir tenía mucho sentido, aquella mujer sospechara de mí desde un principio , sabía que había algo más detrás de aquella fachada de falsa embaucadora que me estaba creando. Ella lo presentía pero no sabía lo que realmente era. Ni se lo llegaba a imaginar.

- Hay algo extraño en ti Demi, algo que no me gusta nada -Gesticuló con una mueca de profunda antipatía- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no eres rival para mí -La impresionante mujer de ojos cristalinos sonrió con frío desprecio, sacando una pistola de detrás de su esbelta figura y apuntándome con aire taciturno.

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? -La obviedad de mi pregunta provocó un nuevo grito de satisfacción en la morena, haciendo que cada rincón de mi cuerpo temblara de puro terror. Había algo nuevo en ella, aparte de aquella ira homicida que la caracterizaba y de su indomable belleza, conservada tras una máscara de pura maldad. Algo misterioso, atrayente, que a la vez provocaba el rechazo automático y el miedo irracional que sentía, siempre justificado por el mero hecho de que estaban apuntándome con una pistola, aunque no del todo comprensible ya que no era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación así.

- Si fuera por mí ya habrías muerto mucho antes -Sentenció- pero las cosas son así, por mucho que lo desee no puedo cambiar el pasado -Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, envueltos en una honda tristeza- ¡así que no dejaré que una mocosa como tú estropee mi futuro!

Apretó el gatillo con fuerza. Lo primero que sentí fue un disparo ensordecedor, que ahogó cualquier sonido posible procedente de los pisos inferiores.

Un dolor punzante atravesó mi hombro derecho con saña, dejando que mi pelo y mi ropa se mancharan de un color borgoña intenso. Apreté la mano con fuerza contra mi hombro, jadeando con frustración mientras mis piernas reaccionaban ante la súbita aparición del arma de fuego ante mi rostro. Me aparté de la trayectoria de la nueva bala con rapidez, segundos antes de que impactara en mi cuerpo.

- ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que he perdido maldita niñata! ¡No sabes todo lo que me ha costado reconstruir lo que un día fui! ¡Nunca podrás entenderlo!

- Rose… -Me costaba respirar con aquellas punzadas de dolor clavándose en mi hombro mientras mi enemiga ocultaba su rostro entre el pelo sin dejar de apuntarme, con la mano levemente temblorosa- Esto no es una lucha para saber quien consigue ganarse a Kid. Yo no pretendía robártelo, pero… _¿Cómo explicarle que lo que necesitaba de él no era su corazón?_

_- _Mientes -Susurró- ¡Todo es una sarta de mentiras! ¡Tú eres igual que todas ellas, eres igual que todas esas víboras que me hicieron sufrir desde que nací! ¿Y todo por qué? Por _envidia_.

Alzó su rostro dejando ver una mueca desagradable. Estaba desquiciada, completamente fuera de sí.

- Nunca me ha hecho falta nadie para sobrevivir -Sonrió, sus ojos aun quedaban parcialmente ocultos tras la oscuridad de la habitación- Yo soy Akako Koizumi, del poderoso clan de los Koizumi. La gran bruja Akako.

Me lo había desvelado, había revelado su identidad presa de los nervios y la locura. Podría advertir a la policía y en menos de cinco minutos tenerla presa y sin escapatoria posible. Pero no tenía forma alguna de avisarles. ¿Cómo podía no haber reparado antes en ello? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Las carcajadas hicieron eco al revotar contra las paredes donde desaparecían entre nuevos gritos de malsana rebeldía.

- Akako -Susurré, cuidando cada una de mis palabras- Recapacita, la magia y las brujas no existen, tan solo son productos de nuestra imaginación reflejados en los trucos de personas con mucho talento…

- ¡JA! -Un grito airado salió de su boca mientras alzaba la cabeza lentamente para que la luna reflejara su rostro con totalidad, dejándome sin respiración, observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras por su rostro quedaban gravadas lágrimas de fuego que marcaban su piel, dejando un rastro sangrante por cada sitio por donde la antigua bruja había dejado que sus sentimientos salieran de nuevo a la luz, consumiendo su bello rostro con saña y transformándolo en cenizas- Esto es lo que pasa cuando todo tu pasado se derrumba, cuando aquellos sentimientos incontrolados acaban por aparecer y tu vida se destruye por culpa de ellos, cuando, después de ser la mujer más poderosa del mundo, te acabas convirtiendo en una simple mortal para el resto de tu existencia.

- Basta Akako -Una sombra oscura tapó parcialmente su rostro de nuevo, ocultando su identidad, aunque tanto ella como yo sabíamos perfectamente de quien se trataba, una voz que habríamos reconocido entre miles de voces.

Me faltó tiempo para que el alivio llegara hasta mi cuerpo, ya que la bruja, que parecía que entraría en estado de shock de un momento a otro, consiguió reaccionar mucho antes que yo y apuntar con el arma hacia la posición donde se encontraba el ladrón.

- Se acabó todo, -Sentenció, con un amago de sonrisa en su desfigurado rostro- pero si yo caigo, caeréis conmigo.

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Sin más, como siempre, espero que os gustara y agradecimientos a todos los que se molestaron el leerlo, sobre todo a Sharyl21, Aoko e Isuei.

**Sharyl21: **Muchísimas gracias! Espero con ansias tus reviews :3 Perdón si no contesté antes a tus dudas pero soy despistada de nacimiento xD así que:

- No disfracé a Kaito como Kid porque en teoría los invitados están en su casa y conocen su identidad, ya que son sus ''allegados''. No debería ser así pero lo modifiqué a mi gusto, como si fueran gente de confianza, de ahí que cada uno tenga un nombre secreto para no saber del todo quien es quien. XD

- Aoko está muy confusa, no se aclara con sus sentimientos porque para ella es inaceptable enamorarse de su enemigo, pero poco a poco se está enganchando más.

- Y no, Nate es un personaje inventado por mí, Jii lo puse como el mayordomo, el otro tan solo es alguien inventado ;)

Si tienes alguna duda más o no entendiste algo no dudes en preguntar! Muchísimas gracias otra vez ^^

**Aoko: **Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo 3, la verdad es que de todos también es el que más me esforcé y mi preferido, espero que este no te decepcione! Lo del recuerdo es algo que tengo pensado para más adelante y lo de esa escena también, así que no te puedo desvelar nada más ;) jajaja

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es personal porque Kid cree que esta joya es Pandora, y no quiere poner el peligro a ninguno de ellos :3 sobre todo a una! Perdón por tardar pero ya sabes mis motivos, que sigo creyendo en ellos -.- muchísimas gracias de nuevo! ^^

**Isuei: Como siempre dejándote un comentario aunque tú me lo digas de palabra ;) gracias por todo y todas tus opiniones sabes que las tengo en cuenta^^ gracias, gracias y gracias!**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Juegos de extraños

Buenas! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, agradecimientos y demás al final ;)

**Inspiración**: Sum 41 - With me

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

**Capitulo 5 - Juegos de extraños**

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Le dijo el ladrón.

- Tú y tu maldita niñata, -Escupió- ¿Siempre fui una diversión para ti verdad? Siempre la tuviste a ella como tu maldita reserva.

- ¿Qué dices Akako? Sabes que yo te quiero a ti -Sentenció.

Una risa airada salió de su boca, evidenciando la poca credibilidad que daba a sus palabras, todo lo contrario que yo, que me encontrada totalmente estupefacta. Más que eso, estaba dolida, sus palabras habían sido como un golpe en el pecho, dejándome completamente confusa ¿No era él un mujeriego empedernido que no sentía nada por nadie? ¿Acaso aquella frase de Nate significaba que él estaba enamorado de ella y que nadie tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con él?

- No juegues conmigo Kid, yo no soy una de tus niñitas de usar y tirar -Sonrió, con su boca desfigurada.

- Te lo digo en serio Akako -Pronunció su nombre con fervor, dejando ver una confianza más allá que la de una señorita de las que él cortejaba, sus ojos ejercían una presión palpable, que hacía estragos en mi sistema nervioso. No me podía creer que se estuviera declarando de verdad.

Kaito dio un paso deliberado hasta su posición, haciendo que la bruja levantase el arma de nuevo. En las partes donde las lágrimas de fuego no habían alcanzado su piel, se mostraba un rostro descompuesto por la indecisión y la rabia.

- ¡No juegues conmigo!

- Akako -Se acercó más lentamente- Nunca jugaría contigo, eres la única que me importa ¿De verdad crees que me dejaría seducir por una cría sin curvas y poco agraciada?

Sus palabras fueron como un mazazo en mi cuerpo. Solté el aire con dolor, contemplando al ladrón con ojos ausentes. No sabía que expresión tendría mi rostro para que él descompusiera el suyo durante una milésima de segundo para luego componer aquella máscara glacial. Apreté los puños cuando la asesina soltó una carcajada triunfal. Aguanté las lágrimas como pude, intentando asumir el golpe.

_Eres fuerte, eres fuerte… _

Sabía que todo aquel dolor que sentía se había intensificado con el alcohol ingerido en la cena, aunque era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo ¿Cómo podía haber creído que él era una buena persona? ¿Cómo podía haberme permitido caer en su juego de engaños? Por supuesto, era una cría ingenua.

Maldije mil veces en mi fuero interno por haber ido en su búsqueda aquella noche.

El ladrón salvó la distancia que había entre ellos para arrodillarse a su lado y sostenerle con dulzura el mentón. Le acarició el rostro, olvidando por completo mi presencia. No sabía la razón pero estaba segura de que no quería ver la imagen que ocurriría a continuación. Aparté el rostro con brusquedad para luego volver a fijarme en la pareja, estaba decidida a dejar mi orgullo intacto. Noté como una lágrima de decepción se escapaba de mis ojos, al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién podría ver algo interesante en mí?

Kaito rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, dejando su rostro a la altura del mío. Por un momento sus ojos atraparon los míos, había un trasfondo de arrepentimiento que no comprendí. Sonrió.

De pronto, una nube de gas brotó de su cuerpo, haciendo que Akako cayera rendida en sus brazos tras soltar un grito de sorpresa y terror. El mago-ladrón se lanzó encima de mí cubriéndome con su capa de forma protectora.

Aquel gas estaba afectándome hasta el punto de que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Intenté despejarme como pude notando como me arropaba en sus brazos.

- No respires -Susurró. Demasiado tarde, notaba como un mareo lento se cernía sobre mi conciencia- Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de su boca antes de que mi cabeza comenzara su viaje hacia la inconsciencia.

**KAITO POVS**

El gas me estaba provocando un pesado sopor a pesar de haber respirado lo justo desde un principio, con la capa siempre por delante. Consiguiera huir de la humareda hacia las terrazas exteriores de la parte alta de la gran mansión donde había respirado profundamente nada más entrar en contacto con el frío aire nocturno.

Aun conservaba a la dama durmiente entre mis brazos, aunque sabía por experiencia que inhalara lo suficientemente poco como para despertarse en los próximos minutos. Disimulé una risita al corroborar mi teoría cuando ella abrió sus ojos azules con deliberada lentitud, centrándose en cada nuevo detalle.

La apreté más contra mi cuerpo mientras una de aquellas sonrisas simultáneas aparecía por sorpresa en mi rostro ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué ella? Siempre había sido un mujeriego, sin preocuparme absolutamente nada ni nadie, tan solo la venganza que tenía en mente, por mi padre, la única persona por la cual haría todo eso y más.

Desde su muerte no había sentido especial interés por nadie, mi madre se había marchado a Estados Unidos cuando me hice suficientemente independiente como para saber lo que quería, mi destino, por lo único que había vivido los últimos años de mi vida. Las mujeres eran algo secundario, tan solo me preocupaba de lo físico, de mis necesidades, para a continuación aburrirme de ellas y substituirlas sin remordimiento alguno.

En un principio era lo que había hecho con Demi, desde la fiesta había llamado su atención como cualquier otra, aunque no se parecía en nada al tipo de mujer por el que perdería la cabeza. Por mucho que me costara entenderlo eso era lo que me atraía de ella, era distinta, tenía personalidad, no como aquellas mujeres con las que me acostaba cada noche y al día siguiente me olvidaba de sus nombres. Sonaba cruel pero no conocía otro mundo que no fuera aquel, odiaba hacerles daño pero tampoco necesitaba involucrarme con ellas en nada más que una simple relación carnal.

La contempló en silencio mientras la luna iluminaba su rostro. _Estaba preciosa…_

Aquel pensamiento lo enfureció, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. _¿Cómo podía decir eso de esa niña plana y poco agraciada? ¡Vamos! ¡Tenía una cara demasiado aniñada para su edad, y su cuerpo destacaba por su ausencia de curvas! _

Aunque, a decir verdad, eso era lo que realmente realzaba su encanto. Su rostro era de una dulzura infinita, lo que lo hacía atrayente, y su cuerpo… -Suspiré- era esbelta y eso hacía que fuese perfecto, la hacía atractiva, como una modelo que esconde sus virtudes sin saber toda la belleza que oculta.

Aparte de todo eso estaba ella, su forma de ser, decidida, infantil y a veces desesperante, cuando me lo ponía difícil, cuando me desobedecía o se negaba a hacer lo que cualquier otra hubiera aceptado en su lugar. Aún no me había concedido pasar una noche en su cama, era la primera vez que me lo ponían tan difícil, la primera vez que me interesaba tanto por alguien y este me había rechazado tan descaradamente. Aunque no se lo había propuesto abiertamente, creía que sería lo suficientemente obvio para cualquiera. Para cualquiera menos para ella -Sonreí-. Era diferente, algo que olvidaba muy de vez en cuando.

Era eso lo que me atraía, tenía que serlo, no había ningún otro motivo. No podía haberlo.

- ¿A qué esperas? -Murmuró con enfado, aún sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos, en señal de dolor.

La contemplé con mi habitual cara de póker, entre profundos pensamientos hasta que el enfado de ella me hizo sonreír de nuevo- Vamos pues.

Un disparo resonó en la oscuridad nocturna. Todo pasó muy rápido, entre la confusión del momento noté como Demi se deslizó hacia el suelo con brusquedad a la vez que un jadeo de dolor resonó tras el golpe inicial. Percibí en un segundo plano como mis rodillas impactaban contra el suelo. Dirigí mis brazos hacia mi estómago donde la bala había impactado, ensuciando el impecable traje de un rojo quebrado.

- ¡KAITO!

Entre espasmos de dolor y confusión percibí como ella se arrojaba a mis brazos con desesperación, sollozando mi nombre.

Con un esfuerzo inhumano la envolví entre mis brazos intentando contemplar el interior de la mansión, viendo como aquella mujer de ojos plata sonreía con maldad, apuntando hacia nosotros con una mirada de cruel odio.

- ¿Pensabas que os ibais a salir con la vuestra? -Escupió, con la cara desfigurada por las quemaduras. Sus ojos aun estaban parcialmente cerrados, luchando por eliminar el sopor.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar? -La chica de ojos azules me abrazó con protección, intentando ocultar mi cuerpo con el suyo- Demi aparta…

- Aoko -Interrumpió con un leve susurro- No me llames así nunca más, no lo soporto, mi nombre de verdad es Aoko -Le acaricié el rostro recordando aquella noche, parecía que pasaran meses en lugar de días de aquel recuerdo.

- Qué escena tan conmovedora, -Sonrió con sarcasmo- ¿Disfrutando de vuestro último momento juntos?

**AOKO POVS**

Sufrí un mareo producto de la tensión aunque intenté fijar mi vista hacia el peligro que teníamos en frente, aquella mujer intentaría acabar con nosotros en cualquier momento. Tenía la pistola alzada hacia nuestra posición, con el dedo anular presionando ligeramente el gatillo.

Noté como Kaito se removía tras mi costado, tenía el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia él y una de mis manos sujetó con fuerza el suyo, preparado para usar los movimientos que sabía de protección.

Algo frío tocó mi espalda con suavidad.

- Cógelo -Susurró el ladrón, solo para mis oídos, provocando una nueva burla rabiosa de la bruja.

- Antes de que me consuma del todo os llevaré conmigo al infierno, ladrones, aunque no hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría más que hacerte sufrir -Sonrió amargamente.

Su mirada se posó en mí a pesar de creer que su atención estaba centrada en el hombre arrodillado a mi espalda. Deslicé la mano que tenía rodeándolo para agarrar el objeto que me mostraba. Lo reconocí al momento. Quizás aun había alguna posibilidad para nosotros.

- Hasta nunca -Sentenció.

Saqué de golpe la pistola de cartas de mi ahora aliado disparando con una puntería envidiable hacia la mano de la asesina.

Hizo un gesto de sorpresa al lanzar su pistola unos metros más allá de su posición. Suspiró con frustración y se concentró en mi rostro como si pudiera hacerme explotar con solo su mirada, aunque después de lo que descubriera tenía posibilidades de que así fuera.

Akako contempló sus manos con dolor y acarició su rostro consumido por las llamas como si ellas fueran las culpables de la pérdida de sus poderes. Aun no me podía creer que todo fuera producto de su locura.

- Agárrate.

La voz de Kaito me despertó de mi ensoñación. Lo contemplé en silencio. Ahora era él quien me sostenía. Se levantó con esfuerzo acercándose peligrosamente hacia la terraza.

- ¡No escaparéis!

La bruja echó a correr hacia nuestra posición sacando un cuchillo del interior de su chaqueta. Grité de pánico cubriendo a Kaito con uno de mis brazos. Antes de saltar consiguió agarrarme por mi ropa y rasgarme la parte superior de hombro con el arma. Le di una patada en el estómago haciendo que se encogiera y que el ladrón pudiese despegar antes de que nos alcanzara, surgiendo un grito cerrado que alertaría a las autoridades del edificio resonando en la oscuridad latente de la noche.

Después del shock inicial y del alivio que conllevó a saber que por fin estábamos a salvo, recordé a él y su herida. Le toqué el rostro, parcialmente oculto por el sombrero y el monóculo que llevaba.

- Kaito -Susurré al ver que no me miraba- tenemos que curarte, tenemos que ir a un hospital.

- Por un momento llegué a pensar que te perdía –Ignoró mi pregunta, aunque por fin me miraba, con unos ojos cargados de preocupación.

Por una vez la brisa nocturna no consiguió despejar mis sentidos. Aunque estuviéramos a salvo por fin, sabía que Kaito estaba herido, simulando que no sentía ningún dolor para tenerme tranquila.

- Kid… -Lo reprendí.

El ladrón de media noche comenzó a descender del cielo hasta posarse en una de las terrazas de un gran edificio. Aquella vez no tenía ojos para la impresionante vista que se extendía ante mis pies, sino hacia la mano que sostenía una profunda herida marcada en su piel. Me dejó con esfuerzo, simulando aquella cara de póker característica en él.

- Por favor Kaito, tenemos que pedir ayuda, llamar a alguien –Posé mi mano sobre la mano con la que sostenía la herida, intentando que no saliera más sangre de la debida y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarme- Lo que sea. Por favor –Susurré, rota de dolor.

- Tengo un móvil en el bolsillo, lo uso solo para emergencias y no tiene ningún número, pero sé que Jii te ha dado uno para emergencias.

Me acarició la cara con la mano libre, sonriéndome a su pesar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de mis ojos, mientras él las secaba con dulzura, como un bálsamo para mi corazón herido.

- No llores tonta, saldremos de esta, palabra de Kaito Kid.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! –Los nervios se apoderaron completamente de mí- ¡¿Pero de verdad te crees que puedes andar por ahí fanfarroneando y después dejarte morir así por así?! ¿Qué pensaría tu padre eh? ¿Y yo? ¿ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA, PEDAZO DE EGOÍSTA?

No me di cuenta realmente de la expresión reflejada en su rostro, del silencio siguiente y de cómo sentía su respiración contra mi piel. En ese momento lo único importante era él, salvarlo era la única prioridad. Tiré al suelo su chistera y su monóculo, mostrando su mirada oculta, demasiado dulce para la expresión que reflejaba su rostro, crispado en una mueca de dolor.

- Deberías sentirte satisfecha –Sonrió con ternura- Eres la primera que consigue desenmascarar al mejor ladrón que ha existido jamás.

El ladrón de guante blanco cayó rendido entre mis brazos, dando su último aliento. Lo abracé con fervor, susurrando su nombre mientras un sopor se adueñaba de mi cuerpo. Era irónico pensar que no podía haber elegido mejor final. Antes habría pensado que era una bendición atraparlo de aquella manera, aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en saber que lo tenía entre mis brazos. Tenía que salvarlo, era la única forma de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Era lo que se merecía por ser la mejor persona que había existido nunca.

Alcancé con esfuerzo el móvil que llevaba Kid en su bolsillo, en un último esfuerzo por servir de ayuda. –_Jii, él me había dado su número por si ocurría cualquier incidencia_- Sonreí ante el recuerdo del viejo mayordomo, estaba segura de que no había sido casualidad, él sospechara de Akako desde un principio.

Marqué su número rogando que estuviera atento al móvil. Toda la tensión acumulada me estaba pasando factura, los ojos se me cerraban poco a poco y el dolor de cabeza se acentuaba.

- ¿Sí? –Sonreí de puro alivio ante el preocupado tono de su voz.

- Jii… -Jadeé- Kaito está herido… necesitamos ayuda… –Necesitaba darle una ubicación, algo con lo que poder salvarnos. Las campanadas de una inmensa torre rompieron el silencio de la noche, provocando una añoranza desconocida, como si algo en mí se revolviera provocándome viejos recuerdos. Suficiente. Dejé que nuestro salvador se dejara guiar por el sonido que nos envolvía hasta que caí en la oscuridad.

La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras el sopor se iba disipando poco a poco. Notaba un pequeño dolor en el hombro, fruto de la herida superficial que tenía al ser atacada por aquella horrible asesina, Rose, o Akako, tal y como se llamaba.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada hicieron que me levantara con precipitación, me dolió la cabeza al ser de una forma tan brusca pero no me importó ¿Qué había hecho? Le había revelado mi verdadero nombre al ladrón, a Kid ¿Qué pasaría si se decidiese a investigar un poco? Sabría que era la hija del inspector Nakamori y todo nuestro plan se iría al garete y…

Me obligué a relajarme, él no sabía mi apellido, había miles de Aokos en Japón como para que cayera en la cuenta de quién era yo, además, para él no era Aoko Nakamori, futura inspectora jefe de la comisaría central de policía, sino Aoko Kiname, ladrona de guante blanco.

Dos toques en la puerta cortaron el hilo de mis pensamientos, además, lo más importante era cómo me había tratado ese maldito ladrón. Suspiré.

- Adelante -Murmuré.

Jii abrió la puerta con suavidad y entró en la habitación evaluándome la herida con la mirada, aunque procuró no acercarse más.

- ¿Cómo está señorita Kiname?

- Solo Aoko, no necesito tantas formalidades -Le sonreí- Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda y por curar mis heridas, creo que nunca voy a poder agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… por nosotros.

- No es molestia, me alegro de que haya servido mi ayuda.

- ¿Cómo está Kaito? -Era ridícula mi preocupación, pero estaba ansiosa por verle.

- El señorito está bien, -Sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con comprensión- se encuentra en su habitación, puede ir a visitarlo si así lo desea.

Asentí, iría a junto de él después de darme una ducha caliente y cambiarme, necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de hablar con él, no me apetecía que me recordara todo lo malo que había dicho de mí la noche anterior.

Me despedí de Jii y me dirigí hacia la ducha donde el agua caliente consiguió relajar cada uno de mis músculos con lentitud. Después de una hora en ella no pude demorarlo más, me puse uno de los vestidos más simples y cómodos que tenía, de un rosa claro apagado y me dirigí hacia su habitación.

Nate iba hacia su cuarto en ese mismo momento, cruzamos una mirada, aunque no era tan fría como la de la última vez, noté como su boca hacía un amago de sonrisa. Se la devolví un poco más entusiasta de lo debido, parecía que con lo de ayer había conseguido caerle un poquito mejor.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta esperando a que el ladrón me diera permiso. A lo mejor se volviera a dormir y no tendría por qué tener una charla incómoda, aunque estaba ansiosa por verle.

- Pasa -Dijo el ladrón, disipando todas mis esperanzas de no tener que sufrir una conversación que podría ser dolorosa para mí.

Entré en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kaito estaba tumbado en la cama tapando su cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde estaba desnudo de ahí hacia arriba permitiéndome observarlo sin demasiado disimulo. Comprendía perfectamente por qué era tan atractivo para tantas mujeres, todos sus músculos y aquella mirada aniñada aunque seria hacía que se me cayera el estómago a los pies.

- ¿Cómo estás? -Conseguí preguntar antes de dejarme más en evidencia.

- No me puedo quejar -Sonrió- estaría mejor si te acercaras y aclaráramos lo que dije ayer.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos hipnóticos e intenté comportarme, no quería que supiera que sus palabras me habían afectado más de lo debido.

- Aoko ven aquí.

No sabía por qué era, si por el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, por la ternura en su voz o por el arrepentimiento que era palpable en el ambiente, mi cuerpo se movió hacia su lado en la cama, sentándome en el borde.

Contemplé su herida, ahora cubierta por las vendas y suspiré.

- Lo siento mucho Kaito, por meterte en tantos problemas, supongo que tan solo soy una niña estúpida -Sonreí, desviando de nuevo mi mirada.

En ese momento noté como las sábanas se movían levemente ante el cambio de postura del ladrón.

- ¡Estate quieto idiota! -Le reñí- ¿No ves que estás herido? -Fruncí el ceño en un gesto de desaprobación.

Me ignoró deliberadamente y se colocó de lado, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo con un brazo y sosteniendo mi mentón con el otro, tal y como hiciera con la bruja, demasiado cerca, poniéndome nerviosa.

- Deberías saber que todo lo que dije era mentira, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza, aunque él no soltó mi rostro.

- Aoko mírame -Para mi desgracia hice lo que me pedía- Sí, eres una niña completamente desesperante y testaruda, no aceptas nunca un no por respuesta, ignoras todas mis atenciones y siempre consigues sacarme de mis casillas -Le fruncí el ceño- pero, -Suspiró- si no fueras así no tendrías ese encanto que me vuelve loco.

Un rubor desesperante inundó mis mejillas extendiéndose por todo mi rostro. Kaito pusiera su habitual cara de póker aunque su respiración acelerada destrozaba un poco la máscara de tranquilidad que consiguiera crear ¿Todo mentira? Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que pensaba él de mí? ¿Y qué quería decir con esa frase?

El ladrón acarició mi rostro sin dejar de contemplarlo. Era inútil resistirse, lo necesitaba, estaba confusa, necesitaba pensar, no entendía aquél rubor desconocido ni la sensación de tener el estómago lleno de mariposas ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Me estaba enamorando de él? ¿Era posible que me importara más que mi padre o que la idea de atraparle? Olvidar todos mis principios y mentirle a los que quería, además de descubrirle a él todas mis mentiras ¿Me perdonaría o no querría verme más? Estaba segura de que la segunda opción era la más plausible. Le devolví la mirada, olvidándome de todos mis temores y abandonándome aquellos ojos azules zafiro.

Fin del quinto capítulo

**Akiko1412: **Muchísimas gracias por tú review! Como siempre Kaito acaba solucionando sus enredos, aunque esto no acaba aquí ;) gracias por pasarte siempre que puedes por mis historias, me hace muchísima ilusión *-* y espero la continuación de tu fic con ansias! No sabes cuantas! Espero que no te decepcionara este nuevo capi y si tienes alguna crítica espero saberla, un beso! ^^

**Aoko45: **Muchas gracias por tu review, como ya sabes me morí de risa con él! xD Me pasaré por tus historias en cuanto tenga un momento ;) gracias otra vez, espero que te gustara el capítulo, un beso!

**Paatricia07: **Como puedes ver sigue aquí! :) me alegré muchísimo al ver tu review porque no me esperaba que siguieras por aquí después de tanto tiempo, muchas gracias de verdad, me emocioné por todo lo que me dijiste, no creo que sea para tanto pero me de verdad que me hizo mucha ilusión, GRACIAS! ^^ y lo que más me hizo de todo fue lo de que te estás decidiendo a escribir una historia! Que me digas eso es lo que más me gusta de todo, espero que te hagas una cuenta pronto y que me avises de cuando publiques, lo leeré con muchísimo gusto! ;) un beso y gracias!

Gracias a todos mis lectores anónimos, también me anima saber que es leída aunque no dejéis reviews ;3 Ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas… aquí estoy xD Espero que os gustara y tener el próximo en menos tiempo, un saludo! ;)


	7. Capítulo 6: Tentaciones

**Inspiración: **Oasis - Slide away

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_Hold me down - all the world's asleep_

_I need you now - you've knocked me off my feet_

_I dream of you we - talk of growing old_

_But you said please don't_

Sostenme, todo el mundo duerme

Te necesito ahora, me has hecho caer

Sueño contigo y hablamos de envejecer

Pero me dijiste, no por favor!

**Capítulo 6 - Tentaciones**

Lo notaba, cada vez más cerca, su respiración rozando mi piel y cada pulsación de mi corazón palpitante en mis oídos. Kaito aproximó sus labios a los míos con lentitud, avisándome con una mirada tierna, levemente oscurecida por el deseo.

Todo mi ser reclamaba aquello que él quería mostrarme, notaba un calor desconocido por todo mi cuerpo y mi boca anhelaba la suya a sabiendas de no haberla probado nunca.

A pesar de mis escasos esfuerzos por detenerle, sus labios estuvieron de pronto contra los míos con el más suave de los roces, intuyendo mi reacción antes de crearla.

Suspiró contra mí con suavidad acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos mientras la otra se aferraba a mi pelo, acercándome más a él. Me pidió permiso con su lengua para introducirse en mi boca acariciando mi labio inferior y mordiéndolo levemente. Antes de darme cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, le dejé paso notando como la intensidad de su boca aumentaba. Una gran parte de mi cuerpo reclamaba lo que era suyo, una necesidad intensa y escalofriante de todo él, de su cuerpo acariciando el mío. Otra pequeña parte, la más racional, me pedía a voces que todo aquello era un error, que el mundo no era aquél lugar para soñar y que la realidad me golpearía en cualquier momento, rápida, contundente.

La mano que descansaba en mi rostro se deslizó hacia mis caderas, acercándome a su él, notando cada uno de sus músculos aprisionándome. Me separé de su boca para poder respirar, aunque la suya nunca dejó mi cuerpo, deslizándose hacia mi oreja donde mordió el lóbulo para luego arrastrase por mi cuello, dejando suaves besos húmedos en su recorrido. Gemí débilmente, provocándole una risita a mi virtuoso acompañante.

La realidad me aplastó más rápido de lo que temía, una vez que su mano se aproximó con suavidad a mi muslo, quemando mi piel con su roce.

- Basta Kaito -Jadeé en un susurro ininteligible.

- ¿Por qué? -No pude evitar imaginarme su sonrisa escéptica ante mi petición a pesar de que su boca aún no había abandonado el recorrido por mi cuello, dejándose llevar hasta mi hombro, donde depositó un beso.

Lo peor de todo era que mi mente no conseguía recordar la razón por la que debía detenerme.

- Por favor -Conseguí repetir-. Con un profundo suspiro-gruñido de desaprobación, el ladrón se apartó levemente. Buscó mis ojos con su mirada entre interrogante y arisca y yo como buena cobarde que era intenté rehuirla por todos los medios posibles. Parecía que el calor que él había producido por todo mi cuerpo había subido inexplicablemente a mis mejillas.

Ahora que conseguía tenerlo a una distancia prudente, mi cerebro comenzó a reaccionar con normalidad, analizando cada detalle de nuestra anterior situación.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

- Ya puedes ir dándome una razón convincente -Gruñó él.

No me veía mentalmente capaz para hablarle, por mucho que quisiera no podía explicarle las razones que me llevaron a apartarme. La traición. Por una vez no lo estaba engañando solo a él, sino a todo el mundo. A mí misma, al caer en su trampa, saber que para lo único que me necesitaba era para acostarse conmigo, una mera diversión. A mi padre, mis principios, mis sentimientos… No podía aceptar que estaba enamorada, era demasiado sencillo, pero por alguna inexplicable razón lo quería y me sentía indudablemente atraída por él. Aunque lo peor de todo y que nunca admitiría era que odiaba sentirme una más de sus innumerables conquistas.

- Lo siento -Musité antes de huir como una cobarde del cuarto.

**KAITO POVS**

Contemplé como se escapaba de mi habitación, con un precioso rubor tiñendo sus mejillas y evitando siempre mirarme directamente a los ojos. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí pude contemplar con objetividad todo lo que había pasado. Con toda la objetividad que me permitía mi cuerpo ahora que cada rincón de él estaba alerta ante la presencia de ella y toda su atracción.

El proceso comenzara como cualquier otro. Había nerviosismo en su mirada aunque el deseo se hacía palpable a cada segundo que pasaba, decidí actuar por mi cuenta, ninguna mujer me había rechazado hasta la fecha, y Aoko no sería la primera. Mi obsesión por ella tendría que tener un punto y final de una vez por todas, no podía seguir teniendo ese control sobre mí, y la única solución plausible para que se me pasara aquella enfermiza obstinación sería acostándome con ella.

El contacto con sus labios fue mejor de lo esperado, era la primera vez que deseaba a una mujer tanto como la deseaba a ella. Cuando me dio permiso para entrar mis sentidos se descontrolaron. La acerqué a mí todo lo posible moviéndome con lentitud sobre su cuerpo mientras ella se dejaba llevar. Mi boca aun estaba sobre la suya, moviéndose con una apremiante necesidad. En los pocos segundos que ella consiguió zafarse de mis labios suspirando, llevé mi boca hacia el lado más sensitivo de su oreja, bajando hacia su cuello.

Estaba totalmente frustrado, no recordaba ningún detalle por el cual le diese motivo alguno como para que se apartara de esa manera, hasta escuchara como se le escapara un gemido de placer, lo cual me había encendido más de lo realmente previsto.

Quizás mi error había sido tratarla como a una más, aunque sabía que ella era distinta. Era distinta pero no significaba más que otra, más bien, no _podía _significar más que otra, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, y lo peor de todo era que la obsesión seguía allí, y esta vez con mayor fuerza, era la primera vez que me sentía frustrado por no tener sexo, porque yo siempre lo tenía, ninguna me había rechazado, y lo que más necesitaba era tenerla conmigo, en todos los sentidos y fuera como fuera, antes de que acabara completamente loco por ella.

Llamé a Jii para que me ayudara a prepararme. Había asuntos más urgentes que mi necesidad, quedaban pocos días para despachar a mis invitados después de aclarar los últimos términos de nuestros negocios. Ahora, sin Akako, las complicaciones aumentaban.

**AOKO POVS**

Los últimos días fueron un hervidero de emociones. Con los preparativos para la despedida de los demás visitantes no había tenido tiempo a nada lo que era un alivio, no tenía tiempo para pensar en los sucesos acontecidos la noche que fuera a la habitación de Kaito ni de sentirme culpable por ello, evadirme estaba resultando la mejor de mis ideas. Pude enterarme de que los gemelos marcharían en apenas una semana y que Nate vendría muy de vez en cuando, ya que era el único al que le quedaban asuntos pendientes con Kaito, relacionados con su próximo robo. Estaba más alterado que de costumbre, y su actitud hacia mí había empeorado muy notablemente. No me afectaba demasiado ya que nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con él así como con los gemelos, con los que me había pasado el resto de los días. Me estaba familiarizando demasiado con los ladrones, y lo peor era que me sentía a gusto.

- Entonces –James hizo una pausa dramática, intentando filtrar una falsa emoción en su voz. Me reí- ¿Conseguisteis capturar a la arpía?

- Como te llevo diciendo los cinco últimos días, no sé que pasó con ella, la policía estaba llegando a donde estábamos, era prácticamente imposible que escapara, así que sí, está oficialmente detenida –Era inútil fingir que no me alegraba por ello, esa maldita bruja había intentado fastidiarme desde un principio, aunque no quería pensar en sus últimas palabras y como un extraño fuego salía de sus ojos. Me estremecí.

- ¡Bien hecho! -Sonrió. Su buen humor era contagioso- Era hora de que le pusiéramos el trabajo fácil a la policía.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la evidente falta de tacto pero no le discutí, me daba pena que dejara la mansión en poco tiempo y haberlo conocido en aquellas circunstancias, me caía realmente bien.

- Oye Aoko… -No pude evitar dar un respingo ante la mención de mi nombre. Al decírselo a Kaito me decidí por revelárselo al resto, odiaba aquel estúpido sobrenombre a pesar de saber que mostrar algo de mi verdadera vida era una estupidez- No es por cotillear ni mucho menos –Continuó- pero, ¿Puedo saber si estás con Kid?

Supe que mi rostro pasó por varios colores hasta detenerse en el rojo intenso por la mirada inquisitiva que me lanzó mi nuevo y _querido_ amigo. Suspiré antes de negar con la cabeza, contemplando mi zumo más tiempo del debido y mirando hacia el precioso jardín, un intento vano de que dejara pasar el tema. Obviamente, continuó.

- Oh vamos Aoko –Se quejó- Saliste de su habitación el otro día totalmente colorada, tal y como estás ahora, además, llevas unos días que es solo veros y sonreíros, así que debo imaginar que en la cama es todo un experto, aunque no me extraña, dado el imán que es para las mujer…

- ¡James por favor! –Lo miré indignada y como no, roja. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo llevaba razón, aunque no me había acostado con él había estado en su cama, literalmente, y las ganas de saber si era un 'experto' me mataban- No me gusta Kaito si es lo que estás insinuando, y no, no sé como es en la cama –Me sonrojé más.

- Qué desilusión –Suspiró decepcionado. Estaba segura de que mi cara reflejaba el mismo sentimiento- Aunque ándate con ojo, no es el único que anda detrás de ti.

Lo miré con incredulidad, estaba segura de que mi mirada mostraba todas las preguntas que tenía para hacerle pero aún así se lo dije- ¿Estás de broma no?

- Solo te digo que te andes con ojo, nada más. Aquí el señor 1412 no es el único que anda tras sus faldas señorita, aunque, si te doy un consejo, lo estás haciendo fenomenal –Sonrió vigilando a Kaito, que se dirigía hacia nosotros con el hermano gemelo de mi conversador- él está acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiere, házselo difícil, tú no eres como esas engomadas sin cerebro.

Se levantó no sin antes guiñarme un ojo para reunirse con los otros dos hombres. No fui capaz de devolverle el gesto hasta unos segundos después, en realidad él no sabía lo cerca que había estado hacía unas cuantas noches de convertirme en una más. Suspiré, no estaba allí para cogerle cariño, sino para atraparle, o para dejarme en evidencia delante de toda la comisaría, una idea cada vez más aceptable, no podía encerrarlo, era algo que tenía claro.

- La comida estará lista en unos pocos minutos –Levanté los ojos para encontrarme al ladrón de mis pesadillas poniéndome una mano en alto con la intención de que se la tomara. El contacto en los últimos días fuera casi nulo además de haber intentado evitar la conversación sobre los sucesos de la vez pasada, cosa que agradecía, por eso me extrañó tanto aquel gesto tan simple.

- Vamos pues –Sonreí.

Noté como me seguía, inusitadamente callado. Decidí girarme con una mirada interrogante a sabiendas de que algo quería decirme aunque pronto deseché la idea, me negaba a hablar de lo de la última vez en ese momento.

Continué mi camino, sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron, sosteniéndome por la cintura. Aguanté la respiración.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, y esta vez no te vas a escapar –Susurró en mi oído, exhalando su aliento por mi rostro- Después, en mi despacho.

¿Su despacho? – Va… vale –Ingeniosa respuesta donde las haya, sí señor. _Era idiota_.

Me besó en la oreja antes de irse, musitando una risita y dejándome descolocada y con la respiración entrecortada. Decidí pasar de la comida para ir un rato a la biblioteca, después de aquello no iba a ser capaz de comer y los nervios me estaban matando, enfrascarme en un libro era la mejor solución posible.

Antes de dirigirme allí recogí el libro que le pidiera prestado a Kaito para poderlo leer en uno de los cómodos sofás, donde me repantingué a mi gusto, olvidándome por un momento del lugar donde estaba.

Al abrir la página donde quedara, cuidadosamente doblada por una esquina, algo cayó en mi regazo. Dejé a un lado el libro con curiosidad, abriendo la pequeña nota de papel que había dentro de él, en el que unas simples palabras estaban escritas:

_Me debes algo._

Y, junto a ellas, un pétalo de rosa.

Sonreí con ternura al papel, él había cumplido su promesa de entregarme el pétalo y volver sano y salvo, en cambio yo me había olvidado de ello por completo, ni siquiera sabía si lo conservaba conmigo, lo que me hizo recordar que ya no tendría el sombrero del ladrón. Le hice un mohín a la hoja sabiendo que por una parte no darme una evidencia física de que él era Kid era una buena forma de no ser descubierto. Sonreí.

- Ya veo que a pesar de mis recomendaciones has decidido seguir adelante con esta ridícula obsesión tuya por Kaito.

La voz de Nate me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, poniéndome de mal humor tan pronto como comenzó con sus acusaciones.

_¡Qué hombre más terco!_

Busqué sus ojos dejándole ver un rostro carente de expresión, sin alterarme en absoluto por sus absurdas críticas. Sabía que mi decisión de seguir haciéndole caso a Kaito era uno de los peores errores de mi vida, pero de lo que más segura estaba era de que no podía dejarlo, la única opción restante era decirle la verdad.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo –Me contempló con sorpresa, rompiendo por primera vez su mirada de hielo.

- Acabará destrozándote –Gruñó.

_¡Como si no lo tuviera lo suficientemente claro! _– Es algo que solo nos concierne a ambos, agradezco tu preocupación pero no es algo que vaya contigo, así que, si me disculpas…

Agarré el libro guardándome la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón y sin molestarme siquiera en devolverle algún tipo de contacto visual, ni contacto para ser exactos, no necesitaba ninguna condescendencia por su parte ni amagos de fingida preocupación, lo que tuviera que lidiar lo haría yo sola, con todas y cada una de sus consecuencias.

Su mano detuvo mi avance agarrándome fuertemente por la muñeca.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Lo miré con indignación e intenté zafarme de su agarre, era la primera vez que lo veía tan alterado, comenzaba a lastimarme la muñeca con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo- ¡Me haces daño!

Ignoró mis quejas llevándome hacia el fondo de la sala donde apoyó con brusquedad sus manos contra la pared impidiéndome cualquier huída posible. Sopesé la posibilidad de darle una patada en sus puntos sensibles y echarme a correr aunque su mirada hizo que disintiera de cualquier idea posible.

- Te atraparía antes de que dieras dos pasos –Sentenció con un susurro que helaba la sangre-. Ahora, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir –Sus ojos verdes atrapaban los míos de una manera difícil de creer, como respuesta le fruncí el ceño con indignación-, no es necesario que pases por todo esto Aoko, Kaito es un mujeriego que nunca mostrará más que un simple afecto por ti, el cual se desvanecerá en el momento en el que consiga llevarte a su cama, y por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, no falta mucho para que lo consiga.

Le gruñí intentando zafarme de sus brazos de nuevo, ¿Quién se creía él que era para decirme ese tipo de cosas?

- Déjame continuar –Suplicó. Su mirada ya no era fría, sino de un intenso fuego completamente desconocido- Yo no puedo hacer que eso cambie, pero puedo ayudarte, puedo alejarte de aquí, hacer que lo olvides –Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mi rostro acariciando uno de mis pómulos con suavidad.

Me quedé en blanco, todos mis años de preparación no explicaban qué hacer en el caso de que un ladrón desconocido te hiciera cualquier tipo de proposición indecente ¿Estaba completamente segura de lo que acababa de pasar? No podía ser cierto, me sentía completamente torpe. Maldije en mi fuero interno a James.

- Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo –Repitió, rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Jadeé con incredulidad, notando como su boca aprisionaba la mía en un baile lento, seductor, me recordaba a la intensidad con la que Kaito me besaba, pero no era Kaito quien lo estaba haciendo.

A pesar de mi cuerpo, reaccioné.

Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas todo lo lejos que pude, tapando mi boca con las manos en un ademán intranquilo, con la sorpresa y la indignación reflejando en mi rostro.

No era capaz de pronunciar palabra, aunque todo lo que le quería decir no era adecuado para nadie que se precie de tener una buena educación, lo único que pude musitar fue un escueto 'por qué'.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí –Contemplé su rostro, desconcertada. Tardé un par de segundos en ver que el gruñido indignado que había escuchado no procedía de Nate, y que él conservaba la calma a pesar de que su mirada mostraba algo de vergüenza y rabia.

- No quiero que le hagas daño Kaito, a ella no –Me miró con nostalgia, estaba demasiado atontada como para entender algo.

- ¿Quién coño te crees tú para meterte en _mi_ vida? –Kaito temblaba de pura rabia, demasiado alterado como para ser cuidadoso. Se acercó a mi posición y me sostuvo con uno de sus brazos ocultándome parcialmente de aquel hombre- Me da igual que te recuerde a _ella_, me da igual todos los sentimientos de protección que puedas tener, pero no son la misma persona, Aoko es _mía, _quete quede bien claro.

Demasiado confundida para encontrarle un sentido a sus palabras, decidí esperar a una respuesta coherente.

Nate se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada antes de soltar un ronco suspiro de disculpa, a pesar de que el dolor seguía en sus ojos. Al igual que yo Kaito se limitaba a esperar, en sus ojos podía ver la compasión y el aprecio que sentía hacia aquel hombre, aunque estaba demasiado enfadado como para ser coherente en sus palabras.

Decidió abandonar la sala echándome una última mirada de anhelo. No pude evitar estremecerme, no entendía absolutamente nada. El ladrón protector se dio la vuelta, encarándome de nuevo, demasiado cerca como para sacar conclusiones de lo que acababa de acontecer.

- Lo siento –Suspiró, dando un paso hacia atrás- perdió a su mujer hace unos años y tú le recuerdas a ella, por eso actuó así, aunque no es excusa para lo que te hizo –Gruñó.

Ahora podía llegar a comprender su actitud de los últimos días y sus miradas. Le sonreí, intentando borrarle la mueca de disgusto.

- No eres el único que tiene derecho a besarme –Bromeé, aunque me arrepentí al segundo de haber dicho aquello. Kaito me miró con sorpresa y yo aparté mi mirada con vergüenza- Quiero decir…

- ¿Recibiste mi nota? –Soltó una risita- La de la otra noche fue una pequeña forma de cobrarme el haber ganado la apuesta.

- Eres idiota –Declaré, completamente roja.

- Sabes que tendremos que hablar sobre ello en algún momento.

- Sabes que atrasaré ese momento todo lo que pueda.

Me miró divertido, y no pude evitar recordar la forma en que había dicho que yo era suya. Sabía que lo que me quería era tan solo físico y aun así me sentí decepcionada, aunque quien iba a decir que me prefería a mí en vez de a alguna de aquellas modelos con las que se acostaba.

- Sobre lo que dije antes… Era solo una forma de que te dejara en paz -Aclaró. Escuché a mi corazón dar un retortijón doloroso a pesar de saberlo de antemano. Oírselo decir a él me dolía más de lo esperado.

**KAITO POVS**

Vi la necesidad de aclararle a Aoko mi repentino ataque de celos y mi declaración sobre que ella era mía. Verla con Nate solo me hizo querer matarlo y no dejar rastro, sabía que me comportara como un idiota, nunca me habían consumido los celos de aquella manera, aun sabiendo que todo lo que sentía por ella era pura atracción. No quería a ningún baboso inútil por sus alrededores, y si tenía que ponerme posesivo lo haría. Era absurda mi obsesión, a pesar de ser la primera mujer que causaba esto en mí no tenía justificación para actuar de esa manera. Tenía que hacerla mía, era la única forma de acabar con aquello.

- Entonces… -Comenzó. Sentí el ridículo impulso de consolarla cuando levantó aquellos ojos azules cielo rodeados por la pena- ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Sonreí por costumbre, me gustaba aquella inocencia, algo que yo perdiera cuando aquellos asesinos acabaran con mi padre. Me acerqué a ella, sosteniendo su mentón con dulzura, como hábito, me justifiqué- Acabo de decidir que será una sorpresa.

Me contempló con suspicacia, con una súbita emoción iluminando su rostro.

- ¿Tendré que esperar mucho? No soy muy paciente -Me informó.

Me reí de ella- Depende de cómo te portes, por ahora vamos a despedirnos de los demás, pronto empezará lo bueno.

Puso los ojos en blanco ignorándome deliberadamente mientras se dirigía hacia el final de la biblioteca. Mientras la miraba tuve un mal presentimiento, el robo estaba cerca y algo se escapaba a los límites de mi memoria, algo relacionado con mi juventud, con un robo… con ella. Ese mal presentimiento que me llevaba acuciando un tiempo se hacía cada vez más presente, como si algo importante estuviera a punto de pasar, como si la fuera a perder. Sacudí la cabeza con desesperación intentando olvidarlo, eran tonterías, Aoko estaba allí y todo estaba saliendo bien, mi obsesión estaba llegando a límites insospechados. Me dejé guiar hacia mis invitados intentando olvidar aquella ridículo sensación de preocupación.

Fin del sexto capítulo

Hoola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, antes de nada aclaraciones, me estoy planteando en hacer el encuentro de Kaito y Aoko lemmon, como sería el primero aun no se si lanzarme así que si decido hacer alguna escena más subidita avisaré ;) Respecto a capítulos anteriores necesitaba mostrar como sería si Akako llorara y perdiera sus poderes, siempre tuve curiosidad así que decidí ponerlo de aquélla manera. Por ahora nada más muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores anónimos y a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review:

**Aoko45**: Como siempre gracias por tu review! Sabes que me hace mucha ilusión :3 Sé que tardo un poquito en colgar cada capítulo pero no tengo demasiado tiempo, así que gracias por seguir ahí! Me pasaré por tus otras historias en cuanto pueda! :)

**Akiko1412**: Gracias por acordarte como siempre *-* sigo impacientísima a que sigas con tu fic! Aunque no te meto prisa, como siempre, pero que sepas que aquí hay una lectora impaciente! XD Este capítulo fue más un intermediario de los demás pero era necesario, así que espero que te gustara!

**Lady Paper**: Gracias por seguir por aquí :D estoy enganchadísima con tu fic y lo miro en cada ratito libre que tengo, espero que te gustara este nuevo capítulo y tus opiniones como siempre ;3

Sin más, espero que os gustara y que comentéis, quiero opiniones de todo tipo, un saludo ;)


	8. Capítulo 7: Dulce tragedia

**Inspiración: **Vetusta Morla – Copenhague

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien._

**Capítulo 7 – Dulce tragedia**

Era irónico pensar que la poca relación que había tenido con aquellos ladrones podía haber afectado tanto a mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo ellos también contaban en la categoría de personas a pesar de que mi jefe renegara del concepto. Me dolió despedirme de James, le había cogido un cariño más allá de mi engaño, pero lo peor de todo era que mi concentración mermaba considerablemente en la escala de mis preocupaciones al notar como sin ellos tendría demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en mi no relación con cierto ladrón de guante blanco, además del tiempo que tendría que pasar en su única y exclusiva compañía.

- Nos veremos pronto pequeña ladrona –Exclamó mi gemelo antes de darme un afectuoso abrazo- No te portes demasiado mal –Puse los ojos en blanco pretendiendo no ver el guiño intencionado que me dirigió.

- Hasta pronto Aoko –Me despedí de su hermano con una sonrisa mientras Nate se deslizaba como un fantasma hacia su Vanquish sin siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia mi persona. Kaito permaneció a mi lado sin molestarse en decir una palabra en su favor, haciendo caso omiso a su marcha.

- Deberías hablar con él –Le susurré. A pesar del incidente su proposición de ayuda aun rondaba los límites de mi memoria._ Acabará destrozándote_ ¿Cuánto sería capaz de soportar antes de que acabara conmigo?-. No estás siendo educado.

- Si le contestara ahora sí que _no_ sería educado.

Le dediqué mi mejor mirada de reproche a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- ¿Lista para cenar? Aún tenemos un par de puntos pendientes que aclarar.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante el escaso tacto de la situación, a pesar de usar el gesto como una forma de escudarme contra lo que se me venía encima.

- Creo que no tengo otra opción.

- Chica lista –Agarró mi brazo empujándome dulcemente hacia el interior de la casa donde nos esperaba una larga y embarazosa cena.

Para mi sorpresa cenamos en un confortable silencio el cual disfrutamos ambos. Las últimas semanas habían sido un constante desajuste en la rutina habitual, cada uno de los anteriores inquilinos pasaran de disfrutar de su privacidad a adelantar los asuntos pendientes con Kid conforme el tiempo se les venía encima. Las comidas se habían convertido en un hervidero de conversaciones con diferentes puntos de vista, donde yo siempre me encontraba en un aparte, intentando olvidar cada uno de los puntos conforme se adentraban en temas más superficiales y de menor importancia, nada trascendental para mi búsqueda, aunque, llegados a este punto, no sabía en realidad lo que andaba buscando ni a qué apegarme. Suspiré.

Kaito levantó la vista del apetitoso asado que se estaba comiendo para mirarme de forma interrogante. Me limité a negar con la cabeza antes de sumergirme de nuevo en mi comida.

- Quería hablar contigo acerca de algo -Me envaré-. Mis planes han cambiado un poco los últimos días, así que me quedaré más tiempo del que tenía previsto, y eso nos lleva a ti ¿Tienes mucha prisa por irte o aún aguantarías algún tiempo más disfrutando de mi compañía?

Puse los ojos en blanco- Ser humilde no entra dentro de esos planes por lo que puedo comprobar.

- En realidad lo soy, me estoy quedando corto -Sonrió. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- Como te dijera, no tengo prisa, atrásate todo lo que quieras.

- Puede ser por más tiempo del que imaginas, y no soy una persona que le guste estar solo, y esta casa es tan fría...

- ¡No voy a dormir contigo! -Como no, mi sonrojo alcanzó proporciones épicas ¿No iba a parar nunca?

Se rió de mí de nuevo con un aire infantil que me resultó vagamente conocido, algo perdido durante numerosos años de sufrimiento que salió a relucir en su sonrisa con tanta rapidez como se evaporó.

- ¿Quién iba a querer dormir contigo? -Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo hacía por molestarme. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía. Entonces… ¿Por qué era incapaz de controlar mi genio?

- ¡Eres un imbécil, ladrón de pacotilla! -Su forma de ponerme histérica rozaba lo épico.

- ¿Acabaste? Aún hay algo que te quiero proponer.

- Ninguna idiotez, espero -Gruñí.

- Ninguna –Sonrió.

Abandonamos el comedor dirigiéndonos a una de las habitaciones superiores. No pude evitar un estremecimiento de pura anticipación cuando nos internamos en las profundidades del ala este, donde nos estaba explícitamente prohibido adentrarnos y se encontraban la mayoría de sus salas privadas.

Cientos de puertas pasaban ante mis ojos hasta que por fin él se detuvo ante una de madera corroída por la edad. La abrió con precipitación, dando paso a una diminuta sala tan solo decorada por unas simples escaleras en caracol que se elevaban hacia un apartamento secreto. Me guió tras ellas, poniendo atención debido a mi precario equilibrio. Una luz mortecina se filtraba cuanto más nos acercábamos al final, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Las pocas veces que intenté hacerle algún tipo de pregunta me silenciaba con un gesto, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Llegué al último escalón impaciente por ver lo que había al final, aunque ese sentimiento pasó a segundo plano al notar como el ladrón de medianoche cubría mis ojos con sus manos acercándose con suavidad a mi oído.

- La impaciencia es un grave defecto –Se rió- Necesito hacer esto bien para que puedas enamorarte al momento.

Gemí de frustración. Él ignoró mis protestas mientras subíamos el trecho que quedaba con lentitud, procurando no tropezarme y acabar provocando una catástrofe.

- Estoy segura de que lo que sea que me tengas que enseñar lo has hecho con todas las demás, no soy como ellas, que te quede claro. -Intentara por todos los medios decir esto con un tono ligero, pero era inevitable que el reproche se filtrara en mis últimas palabras.

- Eres a la primera que traigo aquí, y no me intentes fastidiar el momento -Sentí su voz molesta-.

- ¿Ya estamos?

Dimos un par de pasos más hasta que nos detuvo. Noté su risa en mi oído.

- ¿Preparada?

- Espero por tu bien que no sea ninguna cama con velas y pétalos de rosa.

- ¿Tan previsible soy?

- ¡Eres idiota! -Me obligué a coger aire un par de veces antes de empezar a perseguirle por donde quiera que estuviéramos.

Se volvió a reír de mí, pero esta vez una fuerza imprevista me obligó a olvidar sus burlas. Estaba perdidamente impresionada ante la vista que se descubría ante mis ojos en el mismo momento en el que él musitó que los abriera.

Toda mi vida se podía haber borrado en aquel mismo momento. Era la imagen más perfecta que había visto hacía demasiado tiempo. Sentí su voz como un dulce eco acompañado por la brisa, que mecía las plateadas aguas del río iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Los verdes campos decorados con cientos de flores blancas y azules rodeaban aquel lugar de ensueño haciendo de la vista algo espectacular, irreal. Me daba miedo despertarme y que todo aquello se evaporara, como todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía desde antes de haberle conocido. Me enjugué una lágrima indiscreta antes de que él se diera cuenta de su existencia.

- Dentro de unos cuantos días tengo que cumplir con uno de mis trabajos y no me gustaría que te quedaras sola mientras estoy fuera -Sus palabras llevaban un mensaje implícito que capté al instante. Me giré sorprendida y con la mirada clavada en su rostro.

Su sonrisa junto a la expectación del momento hacían del lugar y del instante algo mágico.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

* * *

La noche era fantástica. Las luces de miles de focos adornaban la oscuridad vigente, haciendo de la cuidad un manto de luz y penumbras que dificultaba la visibilidad a la par que mostraba una vista espectacular. Perfecto escenario para una perfecta función.

- Aún no me puedo creer que me engañases de tal forma ¿Qué se supone qué hago aquí? –Sonreí ante la incredibilidad del asunto, podía verlo actuar, podía aproximarme al mago ladrón más buscado del mundo y observar cada uno de sus trucos, no podía tener tanta suerte.

- ¿Engañarla? Es un privilegio verme actuar, y usted, señorita, será la única que descubra los verdaderos encantos del ladrón Kaito Kid –Sonrío con picardía, guiñándome un ojo disimuladamente mientras besaba mi mano.

- Sus verdaderos encantos han sido descubiertos por más de una, me parece a mí. –Le dije con simpatía.

La sonrisa inicial se extendió más por su rostro, dejándome completamente en evidencia. El sombrero y el monóculo ocultaban parcialmente su rostro, rodeándolo de un aura de atractiva seducción. Me sentía en las nubes, era mágico el momento, aún no me podía creer lo maravilloso de la situación aunque en breves instantes se cometería otro de los robos del famoso ladrón.

- ¿Por qué robas? –Su pregunta me confundió totalmente. Volví mi vista hacia él, que me contemplaba con precaución, casi como si mi respuesta fuese crucial para alguno de sus conflictos internos.

- Pues nunca lo había pensado… -Intenté evadirme- ¿Tiene que haber alguna razón para ello?

- Por supuesto –Contestó con rotundidad, más serio de a lo que me tenía acostumbrada.

- Digamos que intento venerar la memoria de mi madre, recordarla de algún modo –Mi método evasivo era demasiado obvio, reticente, pero en cierto modo se aproximaba a mis intenciones verdaderas, ya que, lo que verdaderamente me impulsara a ser policía era rememorar el trabajo de mi padre, capturar al ladrón para que la gente se diera cuenta de que tanto él como su hija no eran unos inútiles incompetentes, y recuperar de algún modo aquel tiempo de mi infancia que Kid robara. Era irónico que para mí no fueran sólo joyas lo que consiguiera arrebatarme- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a hacerlo? –Le sonreí con complicidad, y con más curiosidad de la que realmente aparentaba.

- Por mi padre.

Di un respingo ante el evidente dolor que emitía su voz.

- ¿Tu padre…?

- Sí –Sonrió, contemplando el cielo estrellado- ¿Sabes la leyenda de pandora y la juventud eterna? –Notó mi gesto de incredulidad- Existe una organización… Bueno, ellos asesinaron a mi padre a causa de esa joya maldita, así que mi propósito es robarla para destruirla, aunque lo que ellos creen es que se la entregaré para sus propósitos.

Me quedé sin palabras, totalmente sorprendida. Contemplé al ladrón, que miraba hacia el vacío, concentrándose de nuevo en su próximo cometido. No era posible… ¿Por qué? ¿Su padre? Entonces… no robaba para su propio beneficio, si no…

- Quedan 10 minutos exactos para la hora acordada –Me sonrió- Me voy, espero que disfrute de la función señorita. –De pronto, se precipitó al vació, sin previo aviso y dejándome completamente desarmada.

- ¡KID! –Asomé mi cuerpo a la balaustrada, intentando alcanzarle con el brazo y el miedo azotando mi cuerpo. El ladrón de fin de siglo desplegó su ala delta para mi sorpresa mientras el frío viento de la noche traía consigo una risa juguetona que me hizo sonreír- tonto…

Mi sonrisa se apagó tan pronto como él desapareció entre la oscuridad a dar paso a su show. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno y tan dulce? No había ninguna razón oscura para su actuación, ni siquiera el hecho de robar era por algo económico, sino por algo totalmente altruista.

Las lágrimas dieron paso a un llanto silencioso al tiempo que deslizaba mi espalda por la barandilla recogiendo mi cuerpo entre mis brazos._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insultantemente perfecto? ¿No ves lo que haces? ¿No entiendes que así me es imposible odiarte?_

**KAITO POVS**

Era rastrero, lo sabía, pero la satisfacción de sentir su preocupación mezclada con mi nombre saliendo de su boca era algo a lo que no me podía resistir. ¿Cómo conseguía esa niña descubrir todos aquellos sentimientos que habían estado ocultos durante tanto tiempo?

Tenía que olvidarme de ella por un momento y concentrarme el mi tarea. No estaba especialmente preocupado en mi misión de hoy, era para mantener ocupada a las autoridades y que la organización supiese que seguía buscando la maldita joya, a sabiendas que la que ocultaban aquella noche no podía ser Pandora. Algo me lo decía, aunque las otras veces el sentimiento de que era la verdadera había sido incorrecto me gustaba llevarme por las sensaciones.

El procedimiento venía siendo el mismo. Me disfrazaría de uno de los cientos de guardias que allí había alegando que necesitaba entrar al museo por cualquier motivo. Una vez dentro, procedería a buscar la preciada joya usando cualquier truco para llamar la atención de los vigilantes mientras yo correría en la dirección opuesta, saliéndome de nuevo con la mía.

Llevado a la práctica no solía ser tan fácil, aunque si en realidad fuera así de sencillo no me motivaría tanto la adrenalina que sentía al realizar cada uno de mis no-robos.

Me encontraba delante del museo, disfrazado con mi actual uniforme policial y observando cada pequeño detalle hasta que llegara la hora prevista. El nuevo inspector daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro buscando cualquier fallo en su plan mientras la gente coreaba a mi favor.

Sabía que Aoko se infiltrara entre ellos. Mientras la buscaba, una mirada gélida me traspasó de golpe, como si alguno de los allí presentes hubiese adivinado mi identidad, como si algo realmente malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Me estremecí de forma involuntaria. Tenía que concentrarme y olvidarlo todo.

La furiosa voz de un hombre me llamó la atención por encima de cualquier sonido. Sonreí. El retirado inspector Nakamori gritaba enfurecido a uno de los tantos policías allí presentes que lo intentaban calmar con esfuerzos inútiles. Lo noté cansado y destrozado. Sentía lástima por él, su retiro obligatorio por problemas de salud habían creado en mí algún tipo de buenos sentimientos hacia su persona, además de que sin él los robos se habían vuelvo más monótonos.

Sonreí al hombre que había sido mi cruz durante tantos años tomándome los últimos minutos para que mi plan se llevara a cabo.

**AOKO POVS**

La multitud estaba colapsada coreando a voces su nombre. Me llamaron la atención un par de niñas con los ojos iluminados y temblando de frío que se alzaban en su escasa altura buscando al mago de la noche ansiosamente. Pensar que hacía un tiempo yo me encontraba ahí, tan emocionada como cualquiera de ellas, aunque no profesara la misma clase de nobles sentimientos. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Me demoraba lo innecesario en buscar motivos para odiarle sabiendo que la realidad era mucho más evidente. _Lo quería_, era inevitable, más que eso incluso. Y él, por algún extraño motivo, quería compartir su tiempo conmigo aunque sus razones fueran puramente físicas, algo que me lastimaba y no comprendía en absoluto.

Después de la descripción que le diera a su anterior amante de mi persona, por mucho que se justificara era irremediable recordarlas sabiendo que cada una era más convincente que la anterior. Niña caprichosa, sin curvas, poco agraciada… Era más que una representación acertada sobre mí misma.

Aún así ya no encontraba ningún motivo por el cual odiarle. Me era algo totalmente imposible, todos los rencores del pasado habían quedado atrás, resguardados en el fondo de mi alma, ahora solo vivía para salvarle, no podía atraparle, por mucho que pusiera en juego mi carrera y que él me odiara profundamente. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle mi identidad, a pesar de mis intentos por atrasarlo lo máximo posible.

Cuanto más me aproximaba al museo los gritos eran más notables, entre ellos destacaba los de una persona, un hombre para ser exactos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco incómodo para a continuación latir desaforadamente. No me preocupé de nada más, comencé a empujar a la gente sin importarme los insultos y quejas que sentía a mi alrededor, olvidándolos cuanto más escuchaba aquella inconfundible voz.

Me topé de frente con su espalda y lo abracé, no me interesaba quien pudiera descubrirme, ni siquiera que fuera un enorme fallo por mi parte, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de él.

- Papá –Susurré con las lágrimas desbordándose por mis mejillas.

El antiguo comisario se quedó estático. Sus quejas quedaron bloqueadas en su garganta y su respiración se relajó durante una fracción de segundo. En poco más que unas milésimas sus brazos me rodearon mientras mi nombre rompía en sollozos desde sus labios.

Mi mayor preocupación todo aquel tiempo era saber cómo estaba él, mi única familia, al único que en verdad me dolía fallarle. Me separé brevemente lanzándole una sonrisa feliz, lo que tranquilizó su expresión rota. Era la primera vez que lo veía en todo el tiempo que llevábamos separados y su rostro rompió mi corazón, se veía cansado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su pelo más despeinado que de costumbre.

- Ni una llamada –Masculló-, ni una noticia sobre ti. _Nada_.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté entre la confusión del momento.

- Necesitaba verte, Mike no me decía nada, nadie me decía nada…

- Estoy bien –Le sonreí- no he podido contactar con nadie, no tenía forma –Me mordí el labio de forma impaciente, tenía que irme, ese presentimiento se agudizaba con más intensidad, aunque en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba hacer- Tengo que irme…

- No.

- Debo hacerlo –Clavé mi mirada en la suya, con ojos suplicantes- Lo sabes.

Con un profundo suspiro mi viejo padre depositó un objeto entre mis manos- No te irás sin esto, es una obligación, te lo pido como padre.

Observé el pequeño móvil y asentí, era algo que podía aceptar y sabía que lo necesitaría.

- Te quiero papá –Dije, alejándome, aferrando mi mano a la suya antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, no sin antes escuchar un _cuídate _lleno de dolor que se instauró con pesar en mi alma.

* * *

Todo cuadraba, cada pieza en su sitio ordenada de forma metódica y dulcemente retorcida. La función se había alargado más de lo esperado y el acto principal tendría que llegar a su fin en cualquier momento, y esperaba que esa misma noche cada traición se descubriera por su propio peso. Nada quedaba por desenmascararse en una buena obra, y aquella actriz secundaria acababa de marcar su propio destino.

Primer y último error. Lo que faltaba en aquel rompecabezas había sido resuelto, lo primero sería que ella desvelara toda su verdad, por lo que había tenido engañado a todo el mundo, aunque mucho no hubiera que aclarar, la conversación con su querido padre había sido el detonante y quedaba muy poco para que la bomba estallara. _Dulce traición, dulce tragedia_. No había nada peor que un corazón roto, eso lo sabía bien, y aquella pequeña mentirosa había clavado su propia tumba. Aquél era el fin del primer acto, y esperaba que el final de la función.

Fin del séptimo capítulo

Buenas! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, a las 4:30 de la madrugada en España y queriendo colgar el capítulo. Debería preocuparme un poco más por mi salud e irme a dormir a las horas debidas pero no hay forma… xD Ya tengo una idea general de cómo va a ser el resto del fic y espero que no decepcione. En este capítulo Aoko metió la pata al querer ver a su padre aunque fuera una reacción natural que muchos tendríamos. Espero tener el próximo capítulo en breves ;) Como siempre, agradecer a mis lectores silenciosos y a las que se molestaron en escribirme, muchas gracias chicas! Me anima a continuar! Esta vez también quería agradecer a los de por su apoyo ;3

**Aoko45**: Como siempre agradecerte que sigas por aquí y toodas tus opiniones, que sé que si me tienes que decir cualquier cosa u opinar aunque sea por privado me lo harás saber y es algo que me encanta y te agradezco muchísimo! :) Espero que al separar ahora cada escena quedara todo un poco más claro. Respecto a lo de que Kaito es idiota… sí, suele meter la pata bastante, sobre todo con Aoko, pero en el fondo es un sol xDD Sin más, nos leemos, un beso!

**Lady Paper**: Hoola! Entiendo perfectamente tu falta de tiempo y aún agradezco más que te tomes las molestias de dejarte caer por aquí, es todo un detallazo por tu parte, así que muchísimas gracias! :) Lo de la puntuación es algo que me sigue costando a horrores pero espero mejorar, y tu comentario me hizo demasiada ilusión *-* jajaja y gracias otra vez por tu opinión, la tendré muy en cuenta, un beso!

**Cristy-chan**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, tus ánimos y añadirla a favoritos! Me hizo una ilusión tremenda y más tener una nueva lectora, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerte la historia y dejarme un comentario! :) Espero que este capítulo no te decepcionara y poco a poco se irán descubriendo más misterios ;3 Y felicidades atrasadas! XD nos leemos, un beso!

Sin más, como siempre, espero opiniones de todo tipo y que os dejéis caer por aquí!


	9. Capítulo 8: Acto final

**Inspiración: **Vetusta Morla** – **Un plan mejor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-Desactivé la bomba en mi interior, tuve el indulto pero no el perdón-_

**Capítulo 8 – Acto final**

La multitud se aglomeraba de una manera enloquecedora delante de la puerta de entrada. Las vallas y los numerosos agentes desbordaban de esfuerzo al aguantar a la muchedumbre que coreaba a favor de ladrón y protestaba en contra de las fuerzas de seguridad.

Me deslicé lo mejor que pude entre el gentío hasta encontrarme de frente con uno de los policías. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que me dejaran pasar ante tal revuelo, solo tenía que encontrar a alguno de los de mi comisaría y parecía que aquella noche la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Minutos después de rebuscar divisé una cara conocida. Sonreí de puro alivio antes de acercarme a empujones hasta donde mi actual jefe se encontraba, hablando desde su teléfono móvil con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

– ¡Mike! –Grité antes de chocar de bruces contra su espalda.

Se giró colérico antes de que el reconocimiento llegara a su rostro.

– ¿Aoko? –Le tomó unos segundos recobrarse por completo- ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has averiguado algo?

– No tengo tiempo para explicaciones –Interrumpí- Necesito que me dejes entrar al museo.

Una luz de esperanza se encendió en su mirada. Me sonrió como si no existiera nadie más en este mundo antes de ponerse a gritar a todos los agentes a su servicio para que se me permitiera entrar en el interior del edificio sin ningún tipo de cuestión.

Sabía que los motivos que tenía de dejarme ir a mi antojo eran porque creía que por fin teníamos varias posibilidades de pillar al ladrón, y que yo sería la indiscutible pieza clave para asegurar su victoria.

– ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda especial? Pídeme lo que sea Aoko.

– Solo necesito que te des prisa y que me dejes ir ya, es muy urgente –Supliqué.

Me ayudó a traspasar la barra de seguridad dándome un apretón cariñoso en el hombro mientras miraba hacia el museo con aire renovado.

– Esta será la noche mi pequeña, lo presiento.

Eché a correr antes de que pudiera alabarme más y yo sentirme peor por su causa. Esta no sería la noche en la que lo atraparan, ni esta ni ninguna. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie le tocara, hacía menos de un mes mi única motivación había sido atraparlo con mis propias manos pero en ese lapso de tiempo sabía que mi cordura dependía de que ese canalla quedase libre para el resto de sus días.

**KAITO POVS**

El revuelo de la multitud era ensordecedor a pesar de que yo no reconocería ni mi propia voz en aquel momento. Después de ver cómo el inspector Nakamori centraba su atención en otro punto que no fuesen sus estridentes quejas me obligué a prestar a mi plan la atención que se merecía. Me colé entre los policías hasta la entrada principal, cubierta por tres cuerpos prominentes vigilando atentos a cada una de las personas que pasaban, era estupendo poder formar parte del grupo de élite que se disponía a entrar pasando desapercibido.

Pude respirar tranquilo una vez que me coloqué lejos de la entrada principal. Sabía la estructura y estudiara detalladamente cada una de las estancias que tenía el edificio aunque aún sentía ese cosquilleo de ansiedad en cada robo que cometía. Aunque en aquella ocasión la sensación se veía pronunciada por cierta morena de ojos azules que me esperaba en el exterior para volver a mi confortable mansión. Ardía de impaciencia por acabar la tarea y volver a verla.

– ¿Puede mostrarme su identificación?

Me giré ante la gélida voz proveniente de mi espalda. ¿En qué estaba pensando para distraerme de esa forma? Ah sí, Aoko.

– Sí, por supuesto –Correcto endurecimiento de voz, sin duda.

No tenía ninguna falsificación ni ningún tipo de identificación. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, si lo dormía en ese momento los guardias que rondaban los alrededores descubrirían mi posición y no necesitaba arriesgarme más de lo que ya lo hacía.

– Un momento, ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que usted no es Kid? –Un intento estúpido, sin duda- He mostrado correctamente mis datos a la entrada y nadie me ha avisado de esto.

– ¿Para qué coño iba a necesitar ese ladrón pedirte la identificación? –Su irritación ocultaba parcialmente su desconfianza.

– No tengo ni idea pero es un hombre listo, ¿Cómo sé que no lo hace para quedársela o dormirme y así hacerse pasar por mí? Uno tiene que estar pendiente de cada detalle.

Y con esto di media vuelta ante su cara de desconcierto y me precipité como una bala en las inmediaciones.

– ¡ALTO!

Le tomó más segundos de los previstos reaccionar, perfecto para dar paso a la transformación. Me despojé con rapidez del traje de policía poniendo mi actual atuendo, por el que miles de chicas estarían gritando en el exterior, a pesar de que la imagen de una irritante muchachita no paraba de filtrarse en mi mente.

La joya estaba en uno de los pisos superiores custodiado por varios policías, lo que necesitaba ahora era la ventana que tenía justo a mis espaldas. Me preparé mentalmente para subir por el exterior hacia el segundo piso con el material estratégicamente preparado. No quedaba mucho para verificar si esta sería la verdadera Pandora.

**AOKO POVS**

No lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Sabía que él ya estaba dentro del museo. Tuvo tiempo suficiente desde el momento en el que nos despidiéramos, todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, los guardias esperaban con la preocupación reflejada en sus actos, mirándose con desconfianza. Mike estaba tan emocionado con la idea de pillarle que ni siquiera se molestara en verificar si mi identidad era la propia y no un disfraz, algo que podía haber sucedido con suma facilidad si Kaito hubiese descubierto quien era yo realmente.

Vuelta al malestar, no podía pensar en eso ahora, lo principal era encontrarle, algo me lo decía, y tenía que admitir que darle credibilidad a mis emociones me resultara muy útil la vez anterior.

Miré a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguno de mis compañeros así que me extrañé cuando no vi a nadie alrededor. ¿Me alejara tanto de la zona del robo? No me podía creer que acabara justo en el lado opuesto de donde tenía que actuar.

_¡Concéntrate! _–Gritó mi conciencia.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver sobre mis pasos cuando un ruido sordo me desconcertó. Estaba cerca, en una de las únicas habitaciones que había en el oscuro pasillo donde la vieja puerta blanca estaba adornada con un cartel en el que rezaba: PROHIBIDO EL PASO.

_¡Kid!_ Mi cabeza me avisaba de que diera media vuelta y me alejara de allí pero mi cuerpo era otra cosa. Sin darme cuenta estaba ante ella, abriendo la manija chirriante. Además, ¿Quién si no él podría estar allí?

La habitación, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente amplia, estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una mesa de madera en su centro. Detrás de ella había una silla desvencijada que no me fijara con anterioridad, parcialmente oculta por el otro mueble, y, a sus pies, un bulto que no conseguía decir lo que era.

Di un par de pasos en su dirección, intentando darle forma a lo que estaba a su lado. Me detuve abruptamente con la conciencia martilleando que escapara corriendo de allí aunque mis piernas eran incapaces de tomar el control.

Cadenas. Dos gruesas tiras de metal oxidado con sujeciones en sus extremos manchadas de sangre reseca. La puerta se cerró con estrépito. Pegué un grito de terror antes de girarme para descubrir la persona que estaba a mis espaldas. Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento algo pesado me golpeó en la cabeza y a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro.

**KAITO POVS**

Solo unos pasos, unos pocos pasos más y el _Corazón del desierto_ sería mío. Aquella joya no me dijera nada desde un principio. Uno de los ventanales irradió el aura de la luz lunar golpeando en la superficie prístina que reflejó un brillo opaco, sin gracia. Falsa. Aquella joya era falsa.

¿Un engaño para atraparme? Podría ser, aunque me imaginaba que la auténtica seguía por ahí escondida en algún lugar. Tenía que apresurarme y buscarla, acababa de dormir a todos los presentes en la habitación pero los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar.

Me deslicé por los pasillos al mismo tiempo que alguien advertía mi presencia y una oleada de policías intentaban acorralarme por dos pasillos conectados, olvidándose de que las alturas no eran un problema para mí.

Rompí una de las ventanas y me apoyé en ella, esperando que se acercaran más a mi posición para una de mis salidas dramáticas. Aquello era lo mío. Sonreí.

– ¡DETENEOS!

El grito de uno de los superiores me alertó ¿Que se detuvieran? ¿Por qué habían de hacer eso?

– ¡El museo está ardiendo! ¡Dirigíos todos al exterior!

_Mierda, ¿Que el museo estaba ardiendo? _Tendría que olvidarme de ella de nuevo, estaba harto de hacer los trabajos a medias, ese nunca había sido mi estilo. Volé hacia fuera aun con la conciencia inquieta, no volvería a suceder.

**AOKO POVS**

La oscuridad se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza y notaba un líquido pulsante deslizarse por mi rostro.

– Veo que ya estás despierta princesita, ¿O debería decir… comisaria?

Reconocí el tono de su voz a pesar de la confusión que sentía, aquella fría voz que me acompañaba en muchas de mis pesadillas.

– ¿Cómo…?

– ¿Que cómo puedo seguir libre? –Clavé mis ojos en su rostro, ocultando levemente su piel carcomida– No fue difícil desprenderme de aquellos policías, de todos modos, con mi rostro desfigurado no pudieron reconocer quien era yo, algo con lo que no contabais. Echarle las culpas a Kid de lo sucedido fue lo que me salvó de toda sospecha.

– ¡Eres un monstruo! –Intenté abalanzarme y golpear con uñas y dientes pero unas sujeciones lo impidieron, las mismas que había visto al principio. Me ardían las muñecas y notaba como volvía a desfallecer.

– ¿Monstruo yo? –Se rió secamente– Me lo dice la persona que nos ha engañado a todos desde un principio, que piensa meter en la cárcel a su querido Kaito, será desolador cuando se entere ¿no crees? Merecieron la pena todos mis intentos por sacarte de delante.

– Tú lo hiciste –Susurré, pronunciando cada palabra con un esfuerzo inmenso–, fuiste tú la que en el primer robo dejara la puerta entreabierta para que pudiera escuchar la conversación. Sabías que si me enteraba, iría con él de todas las formas posibles para averiguar como conseguía escapar siempre de la policía, y así tener una oportunidad para hacérmelas pagar.

– ¡Muy astuta! Desde un principio había notado tu obsesión por saber lo que hacía él a cada minuto, ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad así? –Se carcajeó agarrándome por el cuello– He de confesar que hasta verte hablar hoy con tus compañeros de profesión no tenía ni idea de tu doble identidad como policía, has conseguido engañar a los ladrones más astutos del planeta, todo un mérito que te tengo que reconocer, disfruta de la victoria en tus últimos instantes de vida.

De su gabardina sacó la pistola estratégicamente preparada, colocando con delicadeza las balas mientras una sonrisa macabra teñía su rostro.

– Tenía pensado contarle todo a tu ladrón, desvelarle la realidad de su querida invitada para que se hundiera en la agonía, tal y como él me lo ha hecho pasar a mí. Todos vosotros tendréis que sufrir una pequeña parte de lo que me habéis hecho pasar ¿No crees? –Sonrió– ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te animas a una insignificante confesión?

Le escupí en el rostro llena de rabia, mientras las lágrimas caían implacables sobre mis mejillas- ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Él no se merece esto!

Ignoró mi petición con una mirada mordaz, dirigiéndose a su vez hacia el final de la estancia y recogiendo un objeto negro que no alcancé a ver.

– ¿Qué irónico no? ¡La futura comisaria enamorada de un vulgar ladrón! –Volvió a sonreír–patético.

No tenía fuerzas para replicar, estaba completamente exhausta, sabía que iba morir y toda mi vida habría sido un engaño, él sabría que toda yo era un engaño. Jadeé, doliéndome cada latido. Akako situó la grabadora sobre una mesita que colocó justo en frente de mí. Aquél era el pequeño objeto que no identificara con anterioridad… No podía hacerme esto.

– Por favor –Susurré–, por favor, no lo hagas, él no se lo merece.

– Oh… claro que sí –Ronroneó– Y ahora prepárate para la confesión, será un momento que _nadie_ olvidará.

– ¿Nadie?

Soltó una amarga carcajada ante mi confusión. ¿Qué quería decir con nadie?

– Tu grabación será escuchada por todo el museo y alrededores. Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, confesar ante el mundo tu debilidad por el ladrón y consumir a Kid entre el dolor de la traición sin darle opción alguna, marcándolo durante todo el resto de su maldita vida sabiendo que no debió de haberse fiado de una traidora como tú.

El golpe fue más duro de lo previsto, la rabia e impotencia me consumían por dentro.

– Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?

– Si no lo haces no serás la única que muera esta noche.

Las palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en todo mi cuerpo, desgarrándome por dentro. Así que no había más salida, esa era la única opción para no hacerle daño a él, mi último cometido, antes de que me odiara durante toda su vida–. Está bien.

– Y… comienza el juego.

El piloto rojo denotaba que la grabación acababa de comenzar. Con un suspiro de dolor levanté la cabeza, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, en las muñecas comenzaban a aparecer yagas sangrantes y un sueño profundo luchaba contra mi conciencia, intentando que todo aquel sufrimiento desapareciese de una maldita vez.

Akako me sonreía con impaciencia, haciéndome muecas de que comenzara, deleitándose con mi sufrimiento.

– Kid –Susurré– Sé que cuando escuches esto es probable que ya no esté. No sé como decirte esto, sé que al confesarme me odiarás y hasta te alegrarás de que una traidora como yo tenga un final así, y es algo que no podría soportar –Mi voz se quebró, dando paso a las lágrimas mientras el aparato desaparecía de delante de mis ojos substituyéndose por una imagen de su rostro, contemplándome con ternura. Rompí a llorar– No soy quien crees, soy Aoko Nakamori, hija del inspector Nakamori, que fui asignada en una misión en la cual tenía que descubrirte y atraparte. No me queda tiempo para explicarte mis razones y decirte cuanto lo siento, solo sé que preferiría morir a verte encarcelado, y es por eso por lo que estoy haciendo esto. –Mi mente se apagaba con cada palabra. Mi corazón, roto, se desvanecía a cada latido– Solo quería decirte que lo siento muchísimo y…

Estaba todo perdido, necesitaba decírselo por primera y última vez–…que te quiero. –Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y cayera en la oscura inconsciencia.

**KAITO POVS**

La terraza estaba vacía, ninguna muestra de su presencia o algo que pudiera evidenciar que ella había estado allí todo el tiempo ¿Dónde estaba? La multitud se había evaporado tan rápido como apareciera, la policía seguía por allí, obligando a marcharse a los pocos curiosos que quedan mirando horrorizados como las llamas comenzaban a consumir el ala este del edificio. Me dirigí hacia el foco de interés, ocultándome en los jardines que lo rodeaban para no ser descubierto, no tenía forma de cambiarme y por una vez era lo que menos me preocupaba.

–No la busques Kid.

Alguien me había descubierto. Antes de poder asustarme reconocí el tono familiar de aquella voz.

– ¿James?

– No vayas. –El tono hosco de su voz me distrajo lo suficiente como para observarlo. La decepción era palpable en su rosto y contemplaba al museo como si tuviera un conflicto interno el cual no pudiera resolver.

– ¿Dónde está Aoko? –Solté la pregunta mucho antes de haberla pensado siquiera.

Mis sentimientos eran incontrolados y una ira profunda estaba arraigando en mi interior, él lo sabía, sabía donde estaba ella y continuaba en un profundo silencio. James consiguió apartar los ojos del edificio para centrar su vista en mí, llena de angustia y rabia.

A pesar de todas las emociones que me embargaban lo sabía, sabía su respuesta mucho antes de que la dijera, me negaba a aceptarla, ella no podía haber ido, le hice prometer que me esperaría aquí, a salvo.

- ¡Dónde está! –Demandé.

Su semblante era inescrutable, sabía que me ocultaba algo, lo intuía, su mirada oscurecida por algo parecido a la decepción no presagiaba nada bueno, aunque la preocupación también se filtraba en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

- En el museo.

La respiración se me congeló y un dolor profundo me atravesó de parte a parte. Ella no podía morir, ella no, _nunca_. Eché a correr hacia el interior olvidando los gritos que James me dirigía, viendo solo su imagen en mi cabeza. Nunca dejaría que le pasase nada, la necesitaba conmigo más que nunca y pasaría por encima de cualquiera que intentara detenerme.

Fin del octavo capítulo

Aquí estoy de nuevo, y esta vez un poquito antes! Como siempre digo, gracias a mis lectores silenciosos, a los de y en especial a **Aoko45 **que siempre la tengo ahí para decirme su opinión y que soy demasiado tardona xD y a **little owl7 **por su favorito, gracias chicas ;)

Por ahora me despido, hasta el noveno capítulo ;3


	10. Capítulo 9 - Parte 1: Trucos encubiertos

**Inspiración: **Europe - Carrie

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-¿No puedes verlo en mis ojos? Este podría ser nuestro último adiós-_

**Capítulo 9 – Trucos encubiertos**

Parte 1

El cuerpo entumecido, ardía cada milésima de segundo, todas y cada una de las partes de mi anatomía clamaban por un frío contacto. No recordaba la sensación de calma ni de una fría mañana de invierno, del agua del mar e incluso de las ráfagas de viento que se solían colar por mi ventana las tardes de primavera. Todo a mi alrededor parecía extraño, era como un desierto sin fin, no recordaba cuantas horas llevaba caminando entre dunas abrasadoras buscando algo que apaciguara la sed, el ardor. Dolía, pero tenía la férrea esperanza de que cuando lo encontrara todo estaría bien, al fin. Sabía que no estaba sola, los gritos eran demasiado ensordecedores como para creerlo, pero no veía a nadie, aquel cúmulo de arena y tierra tragaba cualquier visión.

En un inesperado momento algo se alzó en el horizonte, una columna de aire se acercaba como un huracán pero solo arrastraba calor.

_Dolor_, algo mordió mi pierna como una serpiente. Grité, notando las punzadas atravesar el tejido, pero el desierto desaparecía dejando paso a una realidad mucho peor, no era consciente de hasta que punto el fuego podía llegar a ser aterrador.

—¡Atrás! —Akako intentaba sofocar la humareda que se cernía sobre nosotras con tan solo el poder de sus manos. Su mirada reflejaba pánico, ni rastro de aquella ira homicida que se hacía presente al contemplarme.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Conseguí murmurar.

La bruja seguía con sus intentos desesperados de protección, invocando a seres extraños en un lenguaje desconocido.

—¡Akako! —Forcejeé con mis ataduras una y otra vez pero solo conseguí clavármelas más hondo en la piel. Se me escapó un gemido desesperado al mismo tiempo que notaba como me costaba más respirar.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —Susurraba de manera frenética—. Ella debe morir, no yo.

¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Aquella bruja loca había perdido el juicio por completo! Estaba atrapada con una trastornada y por lo que parecía el museo había estallado en llamas. Tenía que hacer algo, la única salida debía de estar cubierta por el fuego y las cadenas me impedían moverme, no tenía escapatoria.

—¡Akako! —Repetí con desesperación— ¡Necesito que me liberes!

—¡Nunca! —Por un segundo captó mi presencia, enfatizando la negación. Nunca me dejaría libre y sabía que era la única opción que me quedaba para poder salir de allí con vida.

Me tomé dos segundos para pensar la situación con frialdad, calcular lo que hacer no requería estar libre de las cadenas. En primer lugar necesitaba que ella me desatara, si lo hacía podría intentar comunicarme con alguien del exterior a través del mecanismo que ella había usado para poder retransmitir mi confesión en un futuro.

Algo se me escapaba y no sabía lo qué, había una forma más sencilla de hablar con el exterior. Maldije para mí misma.

_Si solo tuviera un maldito móv… _

Casi suelto un gemido de satisfacción. Si conseguía salir de esta prometía regalarle a mi padre unas buenas vacaciones y todo lo que él me pidiera. Me acababa de dar mi única vía de escape. El móvil que me acababa de regalar aún descansaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, solo que no podía alcanzarlo.

—Akako escúchame por favor —Rogué, esta vez con más desesperación, ya no podía ver el techo de la habitación a causa del humo—. Necesito que me desates para poder ayudarte a salir de aquí, sin mí no conseguirás nada y lo sabes.

Por una vez la bruja se olvidó de sus tareas y clavó su atención en mí, recorriéndome con la mirada. Lo intenté de nuevo, al menos esta vez consiguiera llamar su atención.

—¿Y en qué me puedes ayudar tú?

—Puedo comunicarme con el exterior. Si me desatas llamaré a uno de los agentes que están por los alrededores para avisarles de donde estamos y los bomberos intentarán llegar a junto nuestra —Notaba la agonía en mi voz—. Por favor, aún tenemos una posibilidad.

Los minutos pasaban mientras que la que entonces era una bella mujer me contempló con una mirada inescrutable. Me recordaba a Kaito en muchos sentidos, esa coraza que mostraban frente al mundo para que los demás no pudieran adentrarse y hacerles daño. Necesitaba que ella confiase en mí, algo que sabía que era imposible. En un tiempo que me pareció interminable Akako soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba cerca de mí, contemplándose las manos con desdén. Estaba perdida.

—Sería una solución para ti —No había pánico en su voz, todo el miedo se ahuyentara y ahora solo quedaba ira. Aquel miedo que desde un principio la había embargado se instauraba en mi cuerpo. Sollocé en silencio, escuchando de fondo el murmullo apagado de mi asesina—. Si te desatara y siguiésemos tu plan podríamos salir vivas de aquí, tú te librarías de tu castigo y yo me pudriría en una celda el resto de mi vida sabiendo que mi venganza no se llevó a cabo y que tú y ese maldito ladrón estaríais vivos y felices mientras yo continúo sufriendo. Si por el contrario no sigo tu plan —Continuó—, las dos moriremos, yo conseguiría el descanso eterno de una vida de sufrimientos y saber que Kaito sufrirá el resto de su existencia por perderte, además, morir quemada es una de las muertes más dolorosas ¿No crees que es lo que te mereces mi querida Aoko?

En el silencio de la noche resonó su fría carcajada. Quise vomitar, gritar de dolor, llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas pero opté por el silencio. Moriría, estaba claro, pero esperaba que el humo me dejase inconsciente antes de que el fuego llegase a mí. Akako comenzó a hablar de nuevo para sí misma entre espasmos de locura. Cerré los ojos con fuerza preparándome para lo que venía.

**KAITO POVS**

El fuego había consumido gran parte del ala este del museo. Rezaba porque Aoko hubiera escapado de las llamas hacia el otro extremo, lo que no lograba entender era porqué no había escapado cuando tuvo oportunidad. Algo la tenía que estar reteniendo y se me ocurrían muchas formas no demasiado agradables de qué le podría haber pasado. Miles de imágenes de ella atrapada entre las llamas o encerrada en una habitación por los escombros se me venían a la mente.

_Maldita sea _—Tenía que concentrarme en encontrarla, no podía imaginarme nada que le pudiese pasar. Dolía demasiado, más de lo que podía esperar. Sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba pero me daba miedo darle nombre a aquél sentimiento, yo nunca me implicaba tanto con alguien y ella había roto todos mis esquemas.

No era momento de pensar, tenía que encontrarla.

— ¡AOKO! —Silencio de nuevo. Estaba en la parte que las llamas no habían consumido pero el denso humo se hacía presente con más intensidad, el crepitar del fuego se escuchaba cada vez con mayor fuerza y el calor era insoportable.

Derrumbé una de las puertas de mi derecha.

Vacío.

Cada vez me aproximaba más a la zona en llamas. Afuera escuchaba las sirenas policiales y el sonido de los bomberos intentando sofocar el incendio. Era inútil, no conseguirían apagarlo antes de que todo se redujera a escombros, y de aquella sería demasiado tarde para nosotros. Ni siquiera intuían que podía haber alguien en el museo.

_Malditos idiotas._

Con cada puerta que abría notaba como me desesperaba más y más— ¡Aoko responde! —_Está viva está viva estávivaestáviva…_— ¡Aoko!

**AOKO POVS**

La escuchaba murmurar en la oscuridad; hacía tiempo que dejara de hacer caso a los desvaríos de Akako, parecía que perdiera completamente la cordura, en sus últimos alaridos se distinguían frases sueltas con algo de coherencia como 'no saldrás viva de esta' o totalmente sin sentido como 'devolvedme mis poderes malditos mortales'. Poco a poco había dejado de escucharla ya que no quería que mis últimos momentos de vida fueran tan tortuosamente crueles. Apenas podía respirar, por una parte era algo que me consolaba ya que perdería la consciencia antes de que las llamas llegaran aunque por otra las fuerzas que tenía en un principio habían decaído hasta el nivel de normalidad que tenía la cabeza de mi agresora.

—El fuego se ha vuelto contra mí… Todo lo ha hecho, nada volverá a ser como antes, solo me queda una salida…

Cerré los ojos por enésima vez, intentando dejarme llevar de nuevo, lo que por ahora habían sido intentos absurdos. Entre los murmullos de ella distinguí mi nombre. Al principio no le había hecho demasiado caso ya que era asombrosa la frecuencia con la que la mujer me maldecía. Poco a poco mi nombre comenzó a volverse más claro, notaba el sopor acumularse en mi mente pero esta vez no me quería dormir, no era la voz de Akako la que escuchaba sino _su _voz. La voz de mi ladrón me llamaba desde algún lugar lejos de allí ¿Ya estaba muerta y había sucumbido a las llamas? La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

—¡Aoko!

Levanté la cabeza intentando despejarme. La mujer a mi derecha repitió mi gesto con una mirada de asombro que pronto se transformó en puro odio. No podía ser, si ella se había escuchado aquello significaba que…

Nos contemplamos en silencio, asimilando cada pensamiento. Antes de que pudiera detenerme grité con todas mis fuerzas, escuchando como ella soltaba una tras otra maldición.

—¡KAITO! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Akak…!

Un murmullo apagado y una punzada terrible de dolor. Me sentí desorientada por un momento, intenté recobrarme y mirar a mi alrededor. Akako estaba junto a la puerta con la pistola en alto y murmurando palabras de odio. Notaba todo de un ángulo extraño hasta que caí en la cuenta de que el golpe que me había dado con algo contundente me había dejado tirada en el suelo aún con las ataduras aferrándome la piel.

Una luz me cegó la vista durante unas milésimas de segundo. No sabía si era parte de la confusión o si la luz de la pequeña ventana había reflejado en alguna superficie prístina. ¿Superficie reflectante? Era estúpido pensar en algo así pero el reflejo volvió a deslumbrarme y la conversación con Kaito se hizo presente en mi mente.

—_¿Sabes la leyenda de Pandora y la juventud eterna? _—_Notó mi gesto de incredulidad_—. _Existe una organización… Bueno, ellos asesinaron a mi padre a causa de esa joya maldita, así que mi propósito es robarla para destruirla, aunque lo que ellos creen es que se la entregaré para sus propósitos._

—La tienes tú —Musité—. Pandora. La tuviste tú en todo momento.

La miré con asombro, respirando con dificultad. La comprensión se hacía paso a través de mí.

—Por eso no te importa seguir viviendo, por eso no querías escapar de esta habitación —La bella mujer seguía paralizada en el sitio, sabía que estaba dando en el clavo por la rigidez de su postura y por como toda su atención había recaído sobre mí. Tenía que aprovechar esta distracción en mi favor hasta que llegara Kaito aunque la claridad de mi hipótesis me hacía olvidar la única esperanza que tenía de ser salvada—. Descubriste a Pandora el día que me atacaste, creías en ella y pensabas que al encontrarla todos tus problemas se solucionarían, tú volverías a ser la de antes y con tu juventud y tu belleza podrías acabar con todos los obstáculos en tu camino, entre ellos Kaito y yo.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Aún escuchaba los alaridos del ladrón llamándome en la oscuridad pero yo estaba impaciente por su confesión. Ella tenía a Pandora, si Kaito no me encontraba, si la joya se quemaba con nosotras él no tendría más problemas, la organización no le perseguiría y podría seguir con su vida tal y como era antes de que mataran a su padre.

—Kaito tenía una intuición sobre _The Red Clown _—Explicó con un tono gélido y sin molestarse en girar su cuerpo—. Nunca le había hecho caso a sus patrañas pero pasar tiempo con él para mi beneficio consiguió que sintiera cosas que nunca sentí por otra persona. Su indiferencia hacía que cada vez la misión de encontrar la juventud eterna quedara relegada a un segundo plano.

Dejó de lado la puerta y se dirigió hacia mi posición, tirada en el suelo con un dolor pulsante en la cabeza. Me tiró del pelo levantándome por la raíz hasta que estuve pegada a su rostro. Gemí de dolor.

—Pero entonces llegaste tú, la maldita niña imperfecta que tan loco lo tenía.

Contemplaba como poco a poco él se iba alejando de mí y centrando su atención en ti. Sabía que se acabaría aburriendo, lo hacía con todas pero nunca pensé que yo sería como las demás. Supongo que nadie cree en un principio que iba ser igual que el resto pero era demasiado perfecta como para pensar que un niño como él podía pasar de mí por una cría mimada. Al paso de los días vi como me lo arrebatabas, te tenía que quitar del medio, sabía que no había algo bueno en ti y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta del plan que había abandonado por el mi ridícula obsesión. Después de la noche del primer robo Kaito no pudo conseguir la joya y cuando os escapasteis de mí pude comprobar que _esa _era la verdadera Pandora

La contemplé sobrecogida. Nunca había nombrado aquella parte de su historia. Desde un principio había tenido a Pandora y montó todo este espectáculo para acabar con nosotros de una forma sencilla. Después, al ver como sus planes se iban desmoronando y que la joya no hacía su efecto, decidió que no le importaba su final con tal de vernos muertos.

Asintió con fascinación leyendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Me soltó con brusquedad, recogiendo la pistola que dejara sobre la mesita de madera.

—Lo único que me queda aparte de mi venganza es saber si la joya responderá a mí una vez que las llamas consuman mi cuerpo. Cuando la muerte venga a por mí, sabré si la joya hace efecto comprobando la última teoría que me queda de salir con vida.

Ahí estaba la única oportunidad que me quedaba para escapar. Entendía su teoría aunque me pareciera totalmente descabellada. Podría insistirle, gritarle que todo era una mentira creada por esa organización y que nada de aquello existía realmente. Pero no podía. Si Kaito no lograba encontrarme él se salvaría de todo esto y la joya desaparecería por fin, haciendo que la tortura de esa organización desapareciera. Tenía que mantenerme en silencio, intentar que él se fuera, desistiera, que alguien lo sacara fuera del edificio. Por un momento deseé que las llamas devoraran con más rapidez esta zona para que aquella fría asesina desapareciera con el objeto que tanto daño había causado.

Tosí incontroladamente, la habitación se había inundado con una espesa humareda demasiado intoxicante para mis pulmones.

Cerré los ojos, rezando para que los siguientes segundos sucedieran con rapidez, analizando cada palabra. Pidiendo por él.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito, provocando un alarido por parte de mi acompañante. Con rapidez, la ladrona apuntó con su arma hacia el individuo que se apoyaba con desdén en la pequeña entrada, tapando lo que podría ser visible de su rostro con la capa, impidiendo que el humo entrase. Dos emociones me recorrieron el cuerpo.

Alivio. Él se encontraba bien, a salvo, se preocupaba por mí.

Dolor. No podía tener el mismo destino que nosotras, no lo permitiría.

Maldije en voz baja buscando su mirada. Por una milésima de segundo nos encontramos, noté toda su preocupación y su alivio al ver que todavía seguía con vida. Era ridículo estar feliz en aquél momento pero así era como me sentía al verlo allí, preocupándose por mí.

—Es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Rose.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí Kaito? —Siseó escondiendo la joya en su bolsillo.

—Esos no son modales para una señorita, aunque por lo que puedo comprobar la única señorita que se merece mis respetos se encuentra maltratada en el suelo, así que, si no te importa… —Se deslizó hacia mi posición y me rodeó con los brazos, levantando mi peso con su cuerpo.

Por un momento me sentí bien, protegida, en casa. Apoyé mi cabeza dañada contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que él depositaba un suave beso en mi frente, liberándome de mis ataduras. Me extrañó que Akako no dijera nada del movimiento del ladrón pero entendí la respuesta momentos después.

—Aprovechad, dentro de unos minutos escasos todos nosotros nos reduciremos a cenizas y yo renaceré como el ave fénix, bella y gloriosa —La mujer estalló en carcajadas escalofriantes, contemplándonos con un aire desquiciado en su mirada.

Kaito me miró interrogante pero me limité a arrimarme más contra él.

—Saldremos de esta Aoko, te lo prometo —Susurró entre mi pelo—. Se me ocurrirá algo.

Sabía que lo decía para apaciguarme pero realmente no me importaba. El sueño se volvía a apoderar de mí y por una vez me sentía bien. Necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera solo un par de minutos. Sabía que sería inútil convencerlo de que se fuera, aún así lo intenté.

El ladrón negó con la cabeza mucho antes de que dijera mi propuesta.

—Nos iremos los dos, saldremos de esta, confía en mí.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Le sonreí con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla. Se apoyó contra ella y suspiró, aunque aún contemplaba a Akako con esa mirada calculadora que tanto me asustaba. Las agujas del reloj se movían en nuestra contra y se nos acababan las alternativas. Lo peor de todo es que aún confiaba en él, una esperanza vana de que aún existía una oportunidad para nosotros, que aún habría luz al final del túnel.

Fin de la primera parte - Capítulo noveno.

Emm.. Hola? xD Sí sí! Ya sé que no tengo excusa por tardar tanto pero de verdad que tuve una semanas demasiado saturadas, además me queda un capítulo más el epílogo y acabo WAYIMD, así que después puedo centrarme totalmente en esta historia y actualizar más a menudo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir por aquí después de todo este tiempo, a mis lectores silenciosos y como no, en especial a:

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i: **Mira que es largo tu nick! jajaja Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que te gustara este capítulo, perdón por la tardanza ;)

**Akiko1412**: Echaba mucho de menos tus reviews y verte por aquí! No pasa nada, entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar ocupada y más por esta época xDD Aún así espero leerte muy pronto y que cuando acabes todo me obsequies con otro de los capítulos de tu historia, que estoe impaciente jaja Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que te gustara el capi, un besote!

**Seol**: Muuchas gracias por el review! Te prometo que no lo voy a abandonar por mucho que tarde en actualizar ;3 Espero que te gustara el capi aunque aquí no salen mucho juntos pero era necesario escribir esta parte jaja un saludo!

**Ignacia**: Gracias por tus dos reviews y a ti sí que te pido perdón por tardar tanto! Jaja No lo pienso dejar por mucho que tarde y espero que sigas por aquí, muchas gracias otra vez y un saludo! ;3

Sin más, espero no tardar tanto en el próximo y acabar pronto la otra para centrarme un poquito más. Un saludo!

¿Reviews?


	11. Capítulo 9 - Parte 2: Trucos encubiertos

**Inspiración: **Oasis - To be where there's life

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-Y abandona ese hábito de actuar como se debe-_

**Capítulo 9 – Trucos encubiertos**

Parte 2

Tosí incontroladamente apoyando mi cabeza contra el hombro de Kaito para mitigar la entrada de humo a los pulmones. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Por más que quisiera confiar en sus palabras sabía que no nos quedaba ninguna opción de salir con vida. Más de la mitad del museo estaba colapsado por las llamas y la parte donde nos encontrábamos no tardaría en ser devorada por ellas. Si planeábamos cualquier intento de huída Akako no dudaría en dispararnos y no necesitaba darle ninguna excusa con la que morir de forma más agónica.

—Falta poco —Murmuró la bruja con la mirada clavada en la nada—. Muy muy poco.

Las estruendosas carcajadas volvieron a llenar la estancia mientras yo temblaba en los brazos del ladrón, que aunque fuera imposible consiguió abrigarme más entre sus brazos.

—Saldremos de esta, —Reiteró, suspirando entre mi pelo. Noté como se separaba lentamente de mí por lo que lo abracé con más fuerza. No le permitiría alejarse, no ahora que su destino estaba tan ligado al mío—. Y ahora déjame vendarte esas heridas.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de mi reticencia— Vamos Aoko —Insistió, cogiendo mis manos y mirándolas detenidamente. Una arruga se dibujó en su frente al comprobar el estado de mis marcas.

—Parece más de lo que es, casi ni las noto —Gruñó una clase de improperios hacia la mujer que ahora se debatía entre algún tipo de conflicto interno que no quería comprender antes de rasgar su capa para cubrirlas, sosteniendo la improvisada venda con un nudo.

Se me escapó un gemido al notar la presión en las muñecas.

—¿Qué decías? —Enarcó una ceja dejándome por completo en evidencia. Le gruñí en respuesta.

—Estoy bien —Me quejé—. De todos modos, no será importante dentro de unos minutos.

Ahora era su turno para protestar, no sabía de donde salía toda esa estúpida seguridad que tenía pero era obvio que no la compartíamos en absoluto— ¿Puedes confiar un poco en mí por favor? —Todo el poder de su mirada recayó sobre mí, haciendo estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

—Suena irónico que _tú _precisamente tengas que pedirlo —Susurré.

—Y suena irónico que tú, conociendo nuestra profesión, lo hagas —Me sonrió.

Tenía más razón de la que se podía llegar a imaginar, pero eso no era algo que pudiera admitir fácilmente. Sus manos trazaban suaves caricias por mis muñecas magulladas, distrayéndome por momentos, olvidando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Recordé la grabadora, seguía colocada encima de la mesa con mi confesión en su memoria, ahora nunca saldría a la luz y él no escucharía mi alusión a la verdad. Debería pensar más antes de decir las cosas, pero en ese momento mi lado sentimental hacía añicos al lado racional que supuestamente tenía.

—Gracias Kaito.

—¿Gracias por qué? —Su mano abandonó mi muñeca hasta dirigirse a mi rostro, levantándolo con suavidad. Por mucho que intentara apartar la mirada sus ojos azules escrutaban cada reacción de mi rostro mientras que el suyo solo reflejaba confusión.

Suspiré.

—¿Te parece poco venir a por mí hoy, arriesgándote a morir quemado?

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron mostrando una sonrisa felina, como la de un gato que atrapa a un ratón.

—¿Por qué entraste hoy al museo Aoko?

Aguanté el aire. Todos los absurdos presentimientos de que él iba a estar en peligro fueron suficientes para que me olvidara de mi propia seguridad y entrara al museo sin mirar atrás. Podía haber un pelotón armado de fusilamiento que yo me pondría delante de la bala para protegerlo, sin duda. Me tenía totalmente pillada ya que eso fuera exactamente lo que él hiciera, venir a por mí sin importarle lo demás. Pero eso no tenía sentido, por fin consiguiera admitir lo que sentía por él y aunque me pesara, mi sentimientos estaban ahí, inexpugnables, pero no me podía engañar a mí misma, él era un mujeriego y libertino, no podía sentir lo mismo ni de cerca. Entonces… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—Esa no es la pregunta —Rebatí, aunque también podría ser la respuesta—. ¿Lo hiciste porque te se sentías agradecido por haberte ido a salvar? —Sentí como si me dieran una patada en las tripas—. No hacía falta, podías habértelo ahorrado —Hasta yo notaba el propio enfriamiento en mi voz.

—Serás tonta —Suspiró, acariciándome la mejilla con ternura—. Si fuera porque me sentía agradecido ¿De verdad crees que hubiera arriesgado mi vida por devolverte el favor?

—No lo sé —Era claramente retórica pero aún me costaba creerlo.

—Aoko, si lo hice fue porque…

— ¿Por qué qué? —Poco a poco nos fuéramos acercando hasta que su frente tocó la mía, quedando su boca a unos pocos milímetros. Necesitaba besarlo, una y otra vez, quizá fuera la última oportunidad que tenía de estar con él, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Su aliento rozaba mis labios. Cerré los ojos para sentirlo, estar con él.

Un intenso sonido rompió la quietud. Una explosión. El edificio retumbó en todos su cimientos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de Kaito. Pegué un chillido estrangulado contra su pecho mientras él me aferraba con fuerza, colocándome encima de su cuerpo para que los pequeños pedazos de roca que se soltaran del techo no cayeran encima de mí.

—¡Primera explosión! —Akako rugió una carcajada a nuestras espaldas. Se sostenía como podía a la pared, contemplándonos con regocijo. Aprisionaba la mano derecha contra su pecho, aferrando lo que deduje era la joya maldita.

Kaito maldijo para sí, ocultándome parcialmente con su cuerpo mientras nos incorporábamos. Mi cuerpo se movía de forma convulsiva, temblaba de puro terror. Estábamos perdidos, esa mujer estaba chiflada y para llevar a cabo su venganza sería capaz de tirar el edificio abajo si hacía falta.

—Pronto todo caerá, la primera era un aviso para que los estúpidos de allá afuera no se les ocurriera acercarse. Si el fuego no es lo suficientemente rápido cuando el tiempo termine la tercera explosión acabará con vosotros.

¿La tercera? Eso significaba que aún quedaba una segunda.

Temblé de pánico. No podía ser, esa mujer no podía haber metido una bomba en la sala. Busqué por todos lados cualquier dispositivo que me llamara la atención ¿La grabadora? ¿Tendría un temporizador? Lo dudaba, no podía haber metido una bomba en esa cosa si quería usarla contra mí. Ni en la silla ni en la mesa había algo ¿Estaría engañándonos para asustarnos? Lo dudaba aunque conmigo había funcionado. Mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estaban al límite, lo único que me mantenía en pie era la persona que aún se encontraba aferrándome a sus espaldas.

—¿Con _nosotros_? —Gritó Kaito—. ¡Si no desactivas ese dispositivo moriremos todos!

De pronto caí en la cuenta. Solo quedaban dos opciones en las que podía haber escondido el dispositivo. Tres en realidad, pero la última de ellas era demasiado estúpida incluso para alguien que cree en la inmortalidad.

Miré hacia la pequeña ventana situada en el fondo de la habitación. Ni rastro de ningún reloj o algún tipo de artefacto. Entonces…

La pequeña lámpara adornaba el techo, solitaria. Entorné los ojos, buscando cualquier pequeño indicio de que se encontraba allí.

La exuberante mujer ignoró las represalias del mago continuando con su discurso.

—Mi segunda opción está en una de las habitaciones contiguas y explotará poco tiempo antes que la primera, aunque claro, me imagino que si las acerco lo suficiente una activaría a la otra y ya os podéis imaginar el resultado. Precioso —Sonrió—. Con suerte si todo saliera bien acabaría con algunos estúpidos policías que se atrevieran a acercarse al perímetro.

Nada, no había nada. Akako no podía ser tan estúpida de haberla escondido en… no, era imposible, ella no habría hecho eso. Temblé de miedo.

—¿Estás loca? —Gritó Kid— ¿Es que quieres morir?

Otra carcajada sonora se escapó de sus labios, contemplándolo fijamente.

—No moriré _Kaito _—Escupió su nombre como si fuera un insulto—, he encontrado el objeto por el que tú desperdiciaste tu vida todos estos años. Así de fácil —Sonrió—, Pandora es mía y seré la única en sobrevivir mientras disfruto de como vosotros sois devorados por las llamas.

Escuché como la respiración se le congelaba y contemplaba a la ladrona con pánico en los ojos. Su mirada fue a parar hacia el pequeño objeto que reposaba entre sus manos, protegiéndolo de cualquiera que se lo pudiese arrebatar.

La mirada de la asesina era cruel y burlona, bebiendo cada expresión de desconcierto de Kaito, que aún la miraba como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance. Apreté uno de mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo, esperando a que reaccionara del shock antes de que la segunda bomba estallase.

Parecía que hiciera un progreso al notar como una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su cintura aunque un rastro de desconcierto seguía patente en su rostro. Una determinación desconocida apareció de pronto, junto con una mirada fría y calculadora hacia la bruja.

—Entonces, _diosa inmortal _—Se burló—. ¿No nos concederías unos minutos antes de tu venganza?

Más rápido de lo que alguna vez pude ver, Kaito sacó su pistola de cartas de dentro de su capa y disparó contra la mano de Akako, que aún sostenía el arma. La mujer soltó un grito dolorido aferrando su mano herida con la que aún sostenía la joya.

Kaito me agarró de repente y tiró de mí con brusquedad corriendo hasta la salida. Ella vio el movimiento apenas pasamos por su lado, gritando alaridos desesperados. Conseguimos salir de la habitación y el ladrón bloqueó la puerta con rapidez.

Sin siquiera tiempo para recuperar el aire o para pedirle explicaciones volvió a agarrarme del brazo arrastrándome por el lado contrario al que el fuego había arrasado. Se podían ver las llamas al final del pasillo y mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora.

Habitación tras habitación, Kaito abría cada puerta que encontraba, dándole un rápido vistazo a cada una que se encontraban sobre ese ala del museo.

Tenía la cabeza demasiado colapsada como para intuir qué era lo que estaba haciendo mientras el camino volaba ante mis ojos pero cuando vi las llamas ocupando la única salida que nos quedaba todos mis pensamientos y esperanzas se evaporaron.

—¡Aquí está! —Exclamó el ladrón.

Antes de poder preguntarme porqué sonaba tan satisfecho volvió a arrastrarme a las profundidades, recorriendo el mismo camino de nuevo, justo por el lugar por donde habíamos escapado de aquella mujer.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Conseguí gritar.

—La bomba —Aclaró mientras seguíamos corriendo hacia Dios sabía donde—. La primera estalló por el lado contrario donde las llamas acababan con el museo para que todas las salidas quedaran bloqueadas. La segunda se encontraba algo más alejada, es como un aviso, pero lo que no sabe ella es que será nuestra vía de escape.

El mago se detuvo de repente, haciendo que me golpeara contra su espalda. Gemí, intentando encontrarle un sentido a aquello que él veía con tanta claridad.

Se metió en una de las habitaciones cercanas a donde Akako seguía encerrada, un poco más lejos de la segunda bomba. La estancia estaba vacía a excepción de un viejo armario y una mesa de madera roída.

Busqué sus ojos, rogándole por una explicación mientras recuperábamos el aire.

Se giró hacia mi posición con una mirada calculadora. En todo el tiempo que pasara él había ideado un plan en su cabeza, cada vez más mi confianza aumentaba, por mucho que ya no notara el resto de mis articulaciones bloqueadas por el pánico.

—Según el alcance de la primera explosión la segunda no llegará a donde nos encontramos. Una vez que esta explote será el momento de escapar, hará una brecha al exterior y tendrás que encontrar una salida. Cuando los policías y bomberos te vean buscarán una forma de sacarte de allí —Veía su plan y entendía cada uno de sus pasos, todo estaba estratégicamente pensado, pero había algo que no llegaba a comprender.

—¿Y tú? —El miedo seguía atenazándome, pero no era tan estúpida como para no advertir que nunca había usado el plural en su plan de huída.

—No puedo dejarla morir —Confesó, como si eso justificara todo—. Va en contra de mis principios por mucho que intentara todo por acabar conmigo. Se merece estar encarcelada toda su vida pero no una muerte así, no soy ningún asesino Aoko, no puedo dejarla morir —Con su mirada rogaba que lo comprendiera y por mucho que no quería a esa mujer más que él sabía que tenía razón, no éramos como ella y no podíamos dejarla allí.

Me aprisionó contra la pared, encarcelando mis manos con las suyas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Se me paró el corazón al ver como apoyaba su frente contra la mía, sin apartar nunca sus orbes azules de la trayectoria de mi mirada.

—Prométeme que aunque yo no salga de esta tú seguirás adelante —Demandó, con sus labios rozando los míos. Notaba como en mis ojos se formaban lágrimas silenciosas. Negué imperceptiblemente, tragándome mis sentimientos— ¡Prométemelo Aoko!

—No puedo —Susurré patéticamente.

—Tienes que hacerlo, si uno de los dos va a salir con vida de aquí esa vas a ser tú. No voy a permitir que te haga daño y necesito saber que esa joya va a ser destruida definitivamente —Me suplicó con la mirada, rogando que entendiera porqué lo hacía. Era fundamental para que la memoria de su padre, la venganza y su propia seguridad fueran salvadas. El cometido por el que llevaba luchando toda su vida. Claro que lo entendía, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, por mucho que la conciencia me gritaba que fuera valiente y que lo dejase ir.

—Sabes que no puedo Kaito, no me puedes pedir eso, por favor —Cerré los ojos, derramando las lágrimas contenidas—. Por favor. —Susurré.

Sus labios estuvieron contra los míos en menos de un segundo. Olvidé todas mis preocupaciones centrándome en sus gestos, volcando todo lo que sentía en aquél beso. Capturé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y dejé que su lengua invadiese mi boca, mostrando todo el fuego que sentíamos y rindiéndonos el uno al otro en un baile desesperado, absorbiendo su esencia y queriendo todo de él. Más pronto de lo que realmente necesitaba se apartó, volviendo a apoyar su frente en la mía.

—Si salgo de esta prometo contártelo todo —Jadeó, buscando el aire que nos faltara en aquellos preciados segundos.

—¿Todo? ¿Todo lo qué?

Una nueva sacudida interrumpió nuestras palabras. Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar con pánico y me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, ahogando un grito contra su cuerpo.

—Es la hora.

Se separó con rapidez atrapando una de mis manos y tirándome con brusquedad fuera de la estancia. Corrimos de nuevo en la dirección del principio. Las lágrimas volvían a caer por mis ojos y esa vez no luché por detenerlas. Veía como todo mi mundo se venía abajo y yo no podía hacer nada.

Llegamos a la parte derruida antes de llegar al fuego donde la mitad de las últimas habitaciones luchaban por mantenerse en pie. La última puerta se mantenía ante nosotros sin que las llamas llegaran a tocarla. Kaito la abrió, contemplando como la fría noche aparecía ante nuestros ojos y la plaza central donde los coches de bomberos aún esperaban a que ninguna explosión más sucediera antes de ir a sofocar las llamas.

—Acércate al exterior, grita y haz todas las señas que puedas —Me urgió.

Lo miré con dolor sabiendo que no podía dejarlo allí. En sus ojos se reflejaba una ternura infinita y una determinación que no supe interpretar. Se acercó a mí posando sus labios en mi frente, dejando su hálito allí antes de susurrar:

—Cuídate mucho Aoko.

Corrió hacia la puerta mucho antes de que pudiese reaccionar atascándola tras de sí. No me podía hacer esto, él no podía morir. Me precipité en contra de ella intentando con desesperación abrir el picaporte o tirarla abajo. Todo inútil. Grité su nombre una y otra vez pero nadie respondía al otro lado. Las llamas acabarían con la habitación en poco tiempo y la única opción que me quedaba de salir con vida, la que él me había ofrecido, era llamar a las autoridades desde allí, aceptando el destino que él había escogido desde un principio y del que yo no formaba parte.

Contemplé la fría noche negándome a lo evidente. No podía aceptar que pudiese morir pero se lo había prometido, tenía que salir de allí con vida y no me rendiría por mucho que mi conciencia gritase que sucumbiera a las llamas. Con sus últimas palabras en mi memoria me dirigí hacia el fondo contemplando mi salvación con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Fin de la segunda parte - Capítulo noveno.

Huola! Por fin las ideas van creando forma en mi mente! Pensaba en acabar primero mi otra historia pero mi musa decidió hacerme una visita y tenía que dejarla escrita antes de que se me fuera por completo. Espero que os gustara y tener el próximo en menos tiempo. Gracias a mis lectores silenciosos y como siempre, de una forma especial a:

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu efusividad xDD De verdad que me encantó! Sí, yo también adoro a Kaito, es tan niño y a la vez tan maduro y tan.. tan.. UF xD Espero que te gustara este capi, un saludo! ^^

**Akiko1412**: Ya sabes que Akako está loca, eso no se puede negar xDDD Como se vuelva inmortal va a hacer la vida imposible a cualquiera, es un bicho! jajaja A ver que pasa entre estos dos! Espero que te gustara y sí, tardar es normal, las ideas, la pereza… etc Pero no la abandonaré! XD Y espero que la tuya tampoco porque de verdad que me encanta, es una pasada :) Espero leerte pronto, un besazo! :3

**Ran**: Gracias por molestarte a dejar un review y por tu comentario hacia la historia, me ilusionó mucho :) Espero tu crítica/opinión con ansias y que te guste lo que lees! Adoro esta serie e intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo! Un saludo!

**Ignacia**: Muchas gracias! Ya sabes que soy un poquito tardona en cuanto a las actualizaciones pero saber que sigues ahí me anima a continuar, espero tener el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo y gracias de nuevo por la suerte! :) Un saludo!

**Aoko45: **Sabes que agradezco muchísimo que sigas por aquí y que me olvidé por completo de nombrarte porque siempre nos hablamos por privados pero que te agradezco más que a nada que sigas desde un principio y que me apoyes tantísimo! Espero que te gustara :3 Un besote!

**Lady Paper: **Sabía que seguías por aquí! Espero que no te decepcionara y como siempre gracias! ^^ Un besote!

**Brian: **¡Fue acabar el capítulo y ver tu review! :D No sabes la ilusión que me hizo verte por aquí, es lo último que me esperaba xDD Sí, la idea uno era interesante pero si se asan esta vez va a tener que ser por separado (soy mala xD) Me vino la imagen de los miniKaitos, que ternura! Jaja Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, esta vez no te puedes quejar por rapidez! Muchísimas gracias por seguir por aquí, y espero no tardar demasiado, un besote!

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Capítulo 10: Fuego y ceniza

**Inspiración: **Marea - Que se joda el viento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-Soy el que invita al pasado a brindar por aquellos momentos que se convirtieron en recuerdo-_

**Capítulo 10 – Fuego y ceniza**

**KAITO POVS**

Sus gritos pronunciando mi nombre aún se hacían eco entre el crepitar de las llamas.

Mientras los pasillos se deslizaban ante mis ojos no pude evitar preguntarme si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Para mí la vida de una persona siempre había sido más importante que cualquier mala acción que hubiese hecho, sabía que si la dejaba morir me sentiría como un asesino y el remordimiento me consumiría a cada minuto, pero también era egoísta y perder la vida teniendo ahora tantas cosas buenas por las que seguir luchando me parecía una ironía del destino, devolviéndome todos los pecados que había cometido en los últimos años. Qué podía hacer, nunca me prometieron que esta existencia sería justa.

Lo más probable era que lo único que sacaran de aquí sería mi cuerpo y por mucho que intentara darle alguna esperanza a Aoko había muy pocas posibilidades de que esto acabase bien y eso era lo que más me carcomía por dentro. Ella nunca sabría todo lo que me había costado dejarla ir en aquella sala vacía sin poder asegurarme de que no cometía la estupidez de no pedir ayuda, ni siquiera podría confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque ni yo mismo tenía claro como denominarlo. La simple necesidad de tenerla conmigo era suficiente como para no querer dejarla atrás, pero nunca la pondría en peligro, ella tenía que vivir, su vida era mucho más importante que la mía.

Sonreí intentando imaginarme su dulce carita de niña nublada por la rabia si conseguía salvarme de aquella locura. Sabía que si sobrevivía a esto ella nunca me lo perdonaría, o estaría gritándome hasta que se quedara sin voz con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Me tomé un par de segundos para coger aire. Notaba como cada vez se volvía más denso lo que me dificultaba la respiración. Las llamas estaban acabando con todo y los servicios de emergencia no serían lo suficientemente rápidos como para sacarnos de allí, estaba seguro.

Un ruido fuerte me hizo ponerme en guardia. Busqué el foco que lo producía y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar salté con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared derecha antes de que una viga inmensa impactara justo en el sitio donde me encontraba hacía unos segundos.

—Joder —Mascullé intentando recuperarme del susto y viendo como el pedazo de metal hacía un boquete de gran tamaño en el suelo— Por los pelos.

Me levanté del suelo ignorando las punzadas que sentía en el brazo derecho el cual ardía cada vez más. No quería saber qué me había hecho pero era inevitable notar la sangre salir cuando intenté hacerme un torniquete con la capa, uno de los ganchos metálicos se había clavado en mi antebrazo haciendo una herida profunda. Podría soportarlo, hacía unas semanas estuviera en peores condiciones.

Seguí mi camino percatándome de que ya no se escuchaban los alaridos de la mujer que seguía encerrada por mi causa, llevando con ella la joya que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me había causado. Otro de los motivos por el que había vuelto era para asegurarme de que Pandora acabara destruida, no podía seguir viviendo sin saber que el motivo de todos mis tormentos seguía allí y en manos de una loca desquiciada… o que la organización pudiese apoderarse de ella.

Por fin llegué a la puerta. Las llamas cada vez estaban más cerca pero era imprescindible hacer esto. Me armé de la poca valentía que me quedaba y la desatasqué para entrar en la estancia.

**AOKO POVS**

Me había dejado, y lo había hecho sin mirar atrás ¡Ese maldito y egocéntrico ladrón! A pesar de todo era dolor lo que me llenaba de una forma abrumadora, y pensar que hacía muy poco me hubiera alegrado de que le quedaran pocas opciones como para salir sin ser capturado. Me sentía condenadamente miserable.

Seguía contemplando la puerta con los puños apretados a mis costados. La forma más sensata de actuar sería avisar a las autoridades, aún tenía el móvil que mi padre me diera antes de entrar en el museo y calculando mi posición sería relativamente fácil salir de allí. El único problema era que quería… no, _necesitaba _derrumbar esa puerta e ir detrás del hombre que acababa de arriesgar toda su vida por mí… por mí y por su maldito buen corazón. A mí ni se me habría ocurrido volver a por ella si no fuera por sus palabras. Volví a sentirme fatal pero no era importante en aquellos momentos, estaba desesperada, no despegaba la vista del lugar por el que lo viera marcharse, el cuerpo no reaccionaba a los estímulos que mi cerebro enviaba y ni siquiera él estaba demasiado dispuesto a colaborar. La temperatura de la habitación había ascendido considerablemente, el fuego estaba cerca y yo me replanteaba mis opciones.

¿Qué era lo correcto? Lo correcto era volver y patearle el culo hasta que volviese a rastras para salvar su vida aunque no era una opción válida, la maldita puerta estaba atascada. ¿Y la idea razonable? ¿La que me mataría hacerla y por la que él se había arriesgado hasta el límite?

Con el corazón destrozado apreté los puños con fuerza, las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en mis ojos notando como cada paso que daba clavaba una pequeña puñalada. Me acerqué hacia la oscura noche con una determinación que pronto se evaporaría junto con todas mis esperanzas.

**KAITO POVS**

- Puedes ver como la joya no causa el efecto que esperabas.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el brazo mi voz salió con un tono glacial.

La bruja estaba tumbada en el suelo, con las manos agarrando fuertemente su cabello y respirando con dificultad. Un resplandor rojizo alumbró en su mano derecha. Entrecerré los ojos.

- Dámela Akako, sabes que no te salvará, el humo empieza a nublarte los sentidos, pronto morirás. -Me acerqué a ella con paso lento y decidido, haciendo caso omiso a los jadeos entrecortados que salían de su cuerpo-. Puedo ayudarte, buscaremos una solución, confía en mí.

Poco a poco la que una vez fue una hermosa mujer levantó su rostro a la altura de la mano que tendía ante ella, esperando una reacción por su parte. No podía dejarla morir, haría lo posible por sacarla de aquí y por destruir esa maldita piedra para siempre.

- Ni muerta -Escupió, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro antes de toser de nuevo aferrándose más a su pelo y gimoteando con dolor.

- No me queda más opción que llevarte a la fuerza -Suspiré acercándome a ella y calculando la fuerza necesaria que tendría que utilizar para que mi brazo magullado resistiera a su insistencia.

- ¡ATRÁS!

Me quedé estático en el sitio viendo como se convulsionaba para a continuación apartarse un par de pasos en la dirección contraria.

- ¡No te acerques! -Gritó de nuevo clavándome todo el poder de su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que iba mal en ella?

- Akako por favor -Volví a suplicar-, podemos salir de esta, puedo ayudarte…

Por un momento pude ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos. Una pequeña esperanza comenzó a brotar en mí hasta que su rostro se volvió a convertir en una fría máscara de dolor y rabia. En un momento pude ver algo de arrepentimiento en sus facciones aunque estaba seguro de que fuera mi imaginación, a ella solo le importaba su propia persona.

- Es tarde Kaito -Susurró después de unos agónicos segundos.

- Nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas bien, y tú puedes escoger el camino correcto, es la última oportunidad que te queda Akako, por favor -Repetí desesperado.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla hasta perderse por su melena enmarañada, pegándosele a su rostro cubierto por las quemaduras. Ahora se veía como una muchachita vulnerable y sola, luchando contra todos sus miedos y viendo como el mundo se le queda grande bajo sus pies.

- Por favor… -Susurré.

Cada silencio era completamente desesperante, parecía que el tiempo se volviera en mi contra convirtiendo los segundos en una eternidad. Ella me contemplaba pidiéndome algo en silencio, rogándome que la entendiera con la mirada, lo que me era imposible. No lograba descifrar aquellos sentimientos que surgían en esos momentos de desesperación, y el tiempo se me acababa.

- No lo entiendes -Su voz hizo eco entre el crepitar de las llamas-. ¡No entiendes nada!

La contemplé en silencio reflejando la misma impaciencia que veía a través de la mujer que estaba tendida ante mis ojos. Necesitaba encontrar una vía de escape, convencerla de alguna forma y con su actitud no me quedaban demasiadas opciones.

- _Kid _-Susurró al tiempo que una sonrisa siniestra se extendía por su rostro-, no quedan buenas acciones por hacer, si quieres que me salve morirás conmigo, pronto las llamas bañarán esta habitación y antes de que intentes arrebatarme la joya caerás bajo mis llamas.

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que es una jodida piedra sin vida? -Grité, mis buenos modales se habían esfumado por completo. El recuerdo de mi padre aún quemaba en mi conciencia- Solo provoca daño, esa estúpida leyenda causa más destrucción que la supuesta vida que intentas demostrar que da ¡Si no salimos de aquí pronto moriremos los dos!

- ¿Y yo que gano con huir? ¿Qué me espera fuera? -Sonrió-. No tengo más opciones…

- Siempre las hay -Interrumpí percibiendo la agonía en mi voz.

Akako me contempló con ternura, recorriendo con su mirada cada parte de mi cuerpo antes de que una calma extraña y fría nublara por completo su rostro.

Se irguió con torpeza, advirtiéndome con un gesto vago que no se me ocurriera dar un paso más en su dirección. No entendía nada, aquella mujer estaba loca y yo hacía ya varios minutos que había perdido por completo la paciencia. Si no salía pronto de allí moriría quemado, o, en el mejor de los casos, asfixiado por el humo.

Poco a poco se deshizo de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo mostrándome sus brazos desnudos hasta quedarse con una simple camiseta. Debajo de esta una forma extraña deformaba su barriga confiriéndole una apariencia extraña ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? Estaba en shock, esperando que la mujer que tenía delante me aclarara de qué iba todo esto. A pesar de todo me encontraba ansioso e inútil, mis músculos me impedían dar un paso más y mucho menos huir. Había venido aquí para algo y no me iba a marchar sin conseguirlo.

- No quedan opciones… -Una carcajada salió de sus labios poniéndome los pelos de punta mientras la comprensión se hacía paso a cada prenda de la que se desprendía.

- Akako, dime que no… -Supliqué aterrado.

- ¡Por fin mi querido ladrón! -El pequeño aparato se aferraba a su piel como si estuviera incrustado en la misma, la visión era escalofriante y mi cuerpo se congeló al momento. Una bomba. Se había incrustado una bomba con un temporizador que rezaba 5:45 y que a cada segundo su número descendía, burlándose del tiempo-. Los minutos están contados y pronto tú caerás conmigo, dudo que puedas escapar ahora… al menos nos daré una muerte rápida.

**AOKO POVS**

- ¡Estoy bien, tranquilízate!

Mi jefe seguía soltando improperios negándose a cortar la comunicación conmigo. Después de una explicación poco detallada alguien se había dado cuenta de mi posición y los equipos de emergencia estaban haciendo todo lo posible por sacarme de allí, tal y como dijera Kaito.

Estaba apoyada a la pared izquierda del gran salón, muy pegada al boquete en la pared por donde se había derruido la estructura. El fuego comenzaba a derrumbar la pared contraria y yo rezaba porque antes de que llegase a mí los bomberos aparecieran para rescatarme.

Me costaba respirar, había aspirado demasiada cantidad de humo y algo me impulsaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

- ¡AOKO! ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, centrándome de nuevo en la voz del comisario.

- Sigo aquí -Tosí.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos! ¿Me oyes ? ¡Vas a salir de esta, piensa en tu padre!

¿Mi padre? Era verdad, todo por lo que luchara empezara a causa de su obsesión con Kid. No podía dejarlo solo a pesar de lo que ocurriese esta noche. ¿Y Kaito? No podía ni debía pensar en él, una vez que me rescataran ya me hundiría por todo aquello. Todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas a que saldría con vida de allí, era egoísta pero si él tenía que salvarse me importaba poco lo que ocurriera con la otra bruja. Necesitaba tenerlo aquí después de todo lo que me costara admitir lo que sentía, a pesar de que aún me costaba reconocerlo.

- ¿Y Kid? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? -No sabía si lo que sentía era verdadera preocupación por él o solo le importaba que no escapara una vez más. Confiaba en que fuera lo primero.

- N-no lo sé -Me ardía la garganta-, estaba dentro la última vez que lo vi.

- Al menos podremos cogerlo con tiempo y… -No me lo podía creer.

- ¡Qué…

- ¡Señorita Aoko! -Una voz prominente interrumpió el insulto que aún pugnaba por salir de mis labios. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso? ¡Era la vida de una persona la que estaba en juego por Dios! ¡Era _su _vida! Una vocecita me susurró en el interior de mi cabeza un '_Akako también y no pensabas lo mismo…_'. Decidí olvidarlo por el momento mientras una sensación de alivio me recorría entera al ver a las dos personas que se acercaban cautelosas hacia mi posición. Noté la humedad en mis mejillas y poco después me derrumbé en los brazos del hombre que me había salvado la vida.

**KAITO POVS**

Tres minutos, tres condenados minutos y toda mi vida desaparecería a causa de esa loca. Aún guardaba la joya entre sus manos y yo seguía congelado en el mismo sitio sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Se había incrustado el aparato en su carne y en menos de tres minutos toda ella y las habitaciones circundantes volarían en pedazos. No quedaba mucho para que este sitio se hundiese hasta los cimientos y mi mente no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

- Sabes que no sobrevivirás -Conseguí decir sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás -Sonrió confirmando mi teoría. Aún conservaba las esperanzas de que Pandora le devolviese la vida- Aquí el único del que puedo estar segura de que morirá eres tú Kaito Kid.

- Eres una maldita arpía -Gruñí.

Se rió más fuerte, contoneando la joya delante de mis narices. Un minuto.

**AOKO POVS**

Más de medio museo estaba siendo devorado por largas lenguas de fuego, quemando toda mi cordura y consumiendo cada una de mis esperanzas. Hacía varios minutos que me habían salvado y después de mi llorera repentina me negué con fuerza a apartarme de donde me encontraba, a una distancia prudente del foco de discordia pero lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo y percibirlo todo. Algunos policías aún me contemplaban con preocupación, echándole miradas indiscretas a la ambulancia y los enfermeros que aún esperaban a que entrara en shock.

Faltaba poco para que me derrumbara, justo cuando todo se viniera abajo todo o las llamas consumieran la estructura. Era inútil pensar que me desmayaría antes de ese momento. Lo esperaría, y lo haría hasta el final.

Mi jefe seguía gritando órdenes a diestro y siniestro pero yo me negaba a colaborar. No quería verle ni hablar con él a pesar de que era ridículo cargar todo mi dolor en la persona equivocada.

_Kaito, vuelve por favor, vuelve…_

Una explosión congeló el ambiente y paralizó cada movimiento. Al segundo un cuerpo se echó encima de mí cubriéndome de los escombros que caían con fuerza encima de nuestras cabezas. De un segundo a otro solo hubo gritos, llantos, y advertencias de huida a nuestro alrededor. La gente se había vuelvo loca de pánico y mi corazón dejó de latir. No, por favor, no.

¡NO!

- ¡KID! -Empujé con todas mis fuerzas a la persona que me había protegido y salí corriendo hacia la zona de peligro donde media estructura había caído abajo entre las nuevas llamas que se habían formado. Los medios de rescate intentaban ayudar a varios de los que se encontraban más cerca del lugar de la explosión, pero a mí solo me importaba él.

Unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron alrededor del cuerpo, impidiéndome avanzar más. Pataleé y grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas contenidas salían disparadas de mis ojos. Él no me podía dejar, no podía hacerlo- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Tengo que ir a por él! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!

- Aoko… -No reconocía la voz, no reconocía ni mi propio nombre. Kaito no podía… él no podía…

- ¡Déjame! -Volví a resistirme, aunque notaba como las fuerzas se iban extinguiendo con lentitud- Tengo que salvarlo… tengo que ir, se lo prometí… Me lo prometió… É-Él… -No entendía ni mis propias palabras pero aquél desconocido supo interpretar bien lo que yo ansiaba.

- Se acabó Aoko, -Contemplé los ojos desolados de James mientras decía aquella frase que cambiarían mi vida para siempre. A penas percibí como me levantaba en brazos y me llevaba lejos de _él, _de la persona que había convertido estas semanas en algo que merecía la pena ser vivido. Me aferré a su camiseta y lloré con todas mis fuerzas antes de que el sopor pudiese hacerme revivir en sus recuerdos.

Fin del décimo capítulo

Hoola! Aquí tenéis el final de _Sueño de una n… _Que no! ;) Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para dejaros este final y que me busquéis para vengaros xDD Perdonad por tardar tanto, suelo hacerlo pero esta vez era porque por fin acabé mi otra historia y ahora podré dedicarme exclusivamente a esta :) Gracias a todos los comentarios y por la paciencia que estáis teniendo, sin más, espero tener el próximo muy pronto, un saludo ;3

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i: **¡Me mataste! (Literalmente) xDD Procuraré cuidarme para poder publicar a tiempo el siguiente capítulo xDD Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte muy pronto, un saludo :)

**Ran**: Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerte la historia y de verdad que aprecio un montón el esfuerzo y el comentario que me dejaste, no sabes bien la ilusión que me hizo! :) Espero que este no te decepcionara y gracias otra vez por tomarte tu tiempo que sé que es escaso uu' Nos leemos prontito, un saludo! :3

**Aoko45: **Como siempre muchas gracias por tus comentarios :3 Yo sí que te quiero además nunca fallas en cada capítulo y eso no sabes todo lo que te lo agradezco! Espero que te gustara el capi y prometo publicar el próximo en menos tiempo. Sin más, un besote! ;3

**Lady Paper: **Gracias como siempre por pasarte por aquí, espero que te gustara, un besote! :)

**Brian: **¡Aquí está mi psicópata favorita! xDDD ¿Pato a la naranja con Akako? Mmm.. No lo veo, tiene más pinta de pollo o algo así.. Pero como idea no la descarto xDD Antes de nada perdón por tardar, creo que ya vas viendo como soy pero esta vez tenía excusa! Y doble perdón porque acabo de dejar sin quemar a Aoko O.O pero bueno, dos de tres, no está tan mal.. XD Así que espero pocas quejas! jajaja Fuera coñas, muchísisisimas gracias por tu review y espero que te gustara el capítulo, un besote! :D

**Seol: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te gustase, un saludo! :3

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d: **Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios y de verdad que es un lujazo leerte, sobre todo por tu historia que me muero por que la continúes! Ahora ya me puedo centrar más en esta así que no tardaré tantísimo xD Espero que te gustara el capítulo y de nuevo muuuchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero leerte pronto, un besote :)

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Capítulo 11: Penumbra

**Inspiración: **The Beatles - Let it be

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-You could be my enemy, I guess there's still time-_

**Capítulo 11 – Penumbra**

Cero horas, treinta minutos y veintisiete segundos, cero horas treinta minutos y veintiocho segundos… El reloj se movía desesperadamente lento ante mis ojos. Cada movimiento de la manecilla era un calambre más en mi corazón. No sentía nada, tan solo el paso del tiempo y como mi vida giraba en torno a aquel reloj de agujas antiguas. Alrededor voces pronunciaban palabras sin sentido, algunas de aquellas palabras susurraban nombres conocidos pero era imposible distinguirlos entre la confusión que sentía. Mis pensamientos no colaboraban con esta tortura, me negaba a creer lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unos minutos y ni siquiera era capaz de sumergirme entre recuerdos. Parecía que el shock que tanto anhelaban los médicos había acudido al fin, justo a tiempo para hacerme olvidar el dolor que su muerte me producía.

Me estremecí.

Unas cálidas manos frotaron mis brazos en forma de consuelo, dándome calor ¿Desde cuando estaban ahí? Poco a poco percibí como mi cuerpo se amoldaba contra una textura sólida, y como las voces que antes sentía eran murmullos progresivamente altos que se alzaban hasta despertarme de mi sopor.

¡No! No quería despertar, me gustaba más ese mundo en el que nada importaba, que el dolor no era tan profundo y que mi existencia era lo único que importaba. Escuché un susurro lastimero, ¿De dónde procedía? Aquellas manos volvieron a acariciarme más desesperadamente hasta que la voz de su portador sonó en el medio de mi conciencia.

- Aoko, respira por favor.

La claridad llegó de golpe, haciéndome reconocer aquellos sollozos como míos. Me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y parecía que llevaba un buen rato así, aunque por el tono de esa persona acaba de volver a recaer con fuerza.

- Tranquila. -Volvió a susurrar.

En ese instante una ira y desesperación me llenó por dentro. Me sacudí aquellas manos de encima gritándole algún improperio y notando un lamento que se hizo palpable ante la cara y los gestos de mi salvador. Aquella voz no era la que yo esperaba, no era la que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Intenté levantarme mascullando un 'Déjame' pero James me lo volvió a impedir, manteniéndome aferrada a su cuerpo.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos me di cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Los bomberos intentaban apagar las llamas que tanto habían aumentado a raíz de la última explosión. Nosotros nos encontrábamos cerca del parque que estaba en frente del museo, ocultos entre dos árboles y sentados en sus raíces, contemplando la escena. El equipo de policía se movía desesperado intentando controlar a los curiosos que buscaban una buena perspectiva del desastre mientras que mi jefe se movía sin control, gritando órdenes de un lado a otro.

No me importaba, ni siquiera mi padre surgiera en mi mente en aquellos momentos. Debía estar desesperado de preocupación y yo seguía sin poder reaccionar con claridad. Se me encogió de nuevo el corazón ¿Qué haría ahora? No me veía mentalmente capaz de seguir aquella vida, necesitaba olvidarme de todo pero, ¿Cómo continuar? Mi único estímulo se había esfumado como lo habían hecho todas las cosas que quería en aquella vida.

James volvió a interrumpir mis sórdidos pensamientos con un ligero cambio en su actitud. Mi expresión se mantuvo impertérrita- Sé que no es el momento, pero nunca pensé que justamente tú podrías traicionarle.

Sabía a quien se refería exactamente y no pude evitar un escalofrío. La acusación era palpable en su voz y me sorprendí al notar como mi cuerpo reaccionaba indiferente ante ella.

- No es asunto tuyo -Mascullé.

- ¿Qué no es… qué? -No se esperaba mi respuesta y no me preocupaba como pudiera reaccionar. No me importaba nada- ¡Kaito acaba de morir por ti! ¡Por una jodida traidora!

Sus palabras consiguieron tambalear la coraza que con fuerza había estado construyendo a mi alrededor. Él se había arriesgado por mí, por alguien que no valía la pena. El dolor que sentí en ese momento consiguió que reaccionara, observando la mirada acusadora que me lanzaba el ladrón.

- Y-Yo…

- ¡No finjas estar destrozada cuando lo único que hiciste fue engañarnos a todos! -Escupió. Toda la ternura se había convertido en pura ira- ¡Querías atraparlo y estoy segura de que te alegras de que _muriera_! Si algo de la ayuda que nos ofreciste era real coge la poca decencia que te queda y no vuelvas a acercarte más a nosotros.

James me contemplaba herido, cargando toda su frustración en mí. No me importaba, lo necesitaba, me hacía falta ese chute de ira para poder despertarme de mi ensoñación.

Después de unos minutos en silencio se giró de nuevo hacia el edificio, comenzando a caminar hacia él, alejándose de mí.

- Lo siento -Sollocé. No había palabras para expresar lo miserable que me sentía en aquel momento. El ladrón detuvo sus pasos- E-es verdad que al principio quise atraparlo, me mandaron a por él, lo odiaba -Dolía pronunciar su nombre. Tragué con fuerza-. Pero al conocerlo todo cambió, me cambió, consiguió que abriera los ojos y que pudiera descubrir a la persona que había detrás del ladrón, de la persona de la que estoy enamorada. -Las últimas palabras quedaron en un susurro quebrado y lleno de agonía. Era incapaz de levantar la mirada y encontrarme con el rechazo de la única persona que sabía mi identidad y los sentimientos que sentía por él. Por alguien que nunca volvería.

Me tapé la boca con las manos y contuve un sollozo. El silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa? -Su voz temblaba y me dolía que justamente él no creyera en mis palabras.

- Tienes todo el derecho a no creerme -Susurré-, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que lo quer… lo _quiero. _Si pudiera volver atrás haría lo posible por sacarlo de ahí, daría todo por ser yo a la que devoraron las llamas.

Se produjo otro silencio tan solo interrumpido por los sollozos que se escapaban de mi pecho. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, explicarle lo imbécil y miserable que me sentía en aquellos momentos, volcar mi dolor.

- ¿L-Lo querías?

Su pregunta inesperada me hizo levantar la cabeza y contemplarlo detenidamente. No sé lo que vio en mi rostro para que su mirada cambiase de forma tan radical, mostrando un arrepentimiento que no comprendía. Su pregunta aún se mecía en el aire y yo solo pude afirmar la respuesta sin dejar de observar sus ojos torturados.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Aoko? Cuando te vi hablando con la policía pensé que era alguna estrategia Kid y tú armarais. Lo que menos me imaginaba fuera que tú pertenecías a uno de ellos, no me lo podía creer -Cogió aire-, tengo que admitir que le dije a Kaito que no fuera por ti, pero él no lo dudó un segundo, y ahora…

La frase se quedó en el aire, torturándonos a ambos. Me sentía asfixiada y el tiempo que pasara estaba cayendo sobre mí con demasiada fuerza.

- Tienes que ir a un hospital.

- ¡No! -Me apoyé en el árbol, dándole fuerza a mi negación.

James suspiró con cansancio, acercándose poco a poco a donde me encontraba.

- No vas a hacer nada quedándote aquí, él no va a volver y tú necesitas descansar y poner en orden tus ideas.

Cuando llegó a junto de mí me cogió en brazos, intuyendo que estaba al límite de mis fuerzas. Puso mala cara ante las heridas que me había hecho cuando estuviera atada en aquella silla, las cuales había olvidado por completo.

- ¿Te quedarás? -Susurré acomodándome en su pecho.

El silencio se hizo denso mientras me llevaba lejos de aquella locura en llamas, unos segundos después noté como asentía y mi conciencia se pudo relajar hasta caer en un sueño inquieto.

**xoxoxo**

Lo primero que noté al despertarme fue como mis músculos protestaban de forma simultánea. Lo segundo, un pitido incesante que estaba segura de que fuera el principal motivo de mi molestia y, lo tercero, la soledad que me embargaba de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome profundamente desorientada en una habitación que no conocía. Las paredes eran de un blanco apagado y una mujer de avanzada edad descansaba en la cama contigua. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte iluminando la vana decoración que adornaba a la pobre habitación de aquel hospital.

¿Qué hacía allí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en brazos de… ¡James! Me había prometido quedarse aquí ¿Dónde estaba? Cogí aire con dificultad, no pudiendo tolerar quedarme sola en esos momentos. La angustia me consumía y los pensamientos sobre el muchacho que había abandonado me quemaban por dentro.

Busqué mi móvil frenéticamente esperando algún mensaje por parte del ladrón. Poco después me di cuenta de que era imposible tener nada ya que él no conocía la existencia de ese número ni de ese móvil.

Suspiré, necesitaba irme de allí antes de que me localizaran.

Me incorporé en la cama dispuesta a largarme de allí antes de que alguna enfermera decidiera investigar si me había despertado, pero mi vista periférica hizo que me detuviera. Una pequeña hoja de papel descansaba en la mesita colocada al lado de mi camastro.

La recogí leyendo el contenido, la letra no se me hacía conocida:

_He tenido que marchar, la policía está buscándote por todos los hospitales._

_Necesito que vayas a la mansión, Jii quiere verte. _

_Me pondré en contacto contigo pronto._

_J._

¿La policía? ¿Y qué es lo que quería Jii? No podía ir a esa casa, me consumirían los recuerdos tan dolorosamente recientes. Sería como clavar mi propia tumba. Pero por otro lado enfrentarme ahora con todos mis conocidos sería peor incluso que revivir con el mayordomo de _él _los últimos sucesos. Quizás me dejaría emborracharme, no sería mal momento para una primera vez.

Me escabullí entre los pasillos buscando una salida. Dos enfermeras de guardia daban rodeos por la zona de recepción dificultándome las cosas. Maldije interiormente a mi mala suerte pero después de un par de minutos conseguí zafarme de ellas en un momento de descuido.

Después de situarme conseguí adivinar donde se encontraban los taxis. Tenía que caminar unas cuantas manzanas antes de que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para que la gente me reconociese por la calle. No podía confiar que fueran las seis de la mañana si aún tenía que caminar bastante rato hasta llegar a mi destino.

Comencé a correr esperando que los efectivos siguieran ocupados en el lugar del incendio antes de preocuparse por mi desaparición.

**xoxoxo**

No tenía nada en efectivo ni mi maldita tarjeta para poder pagarle, algo que esperaba que no entendiera el taxista, que me contemplaba inquisitivamente desde el espejo retrovisor. Tal vez se debía a que cada vez que pasaba un coche de policía o alguien de azul marino escondía la cabeza hasta la altura de las rodillas. ¡_Disimula mejor Aoko_! -Me reprendí a mí misma. Estaba más ansiosa de lo normal, necesitaba llegar a esa casa antes de que me alcanzaran o me volvería loca. Si me tenía que derrumbar delante de alguien sería con Jii. Me sentía miserable y todo lo que podía hacer era desahogarme, ya que James no estaba conmigo… Aunque esperaba de todo corazón que viniese a por mí.

El conductor subió el volumen de la radio haciendo caso omiso a mi presencia e intentando parecer interesado. El canal de noticias anunciaba los acontecimientos de ayer noche, haciendo especial hincapié en la desaparición del famoso ladrón de guante blanco.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas inconscientemente. Estaba harta de tanto llorar y parecía que aquella pena se intensificaba a cada minuto.

- ¿P-Podría apagar la radio por f-favor? -Tartamudeé patéticamente.

Aquel hombre me volvió a mirar con consternación, seguramente se estaría preguntando a qué clase de loca psicótica había decido llevar. _Es tarde chico, no tengo tiempo y ahora te aguantas._

Después de una interminable media hora vislumbré aquellos campos que tanto me habían intimidado la primera noche de mi llegada, y allí, en el medio y medio de ellos, la prominente mansión que se alzaba en todo su esplendor ante el sol de la mañana.

- Son 5.000 yenes -Su tono se suavizó varias octavas, lo que me descolocó un poco. Levanté la vista hacia él y vi como contemplaba con devoción la casa que tenía en frente. Me imaginaba que todo su miedo había desaparecido dándose cuenta del gran negocio que había hecho conmigo.

- ¿Puede esperar aquí un momento? -Susurré-, tengo el dinero…

- Señorita Aoko -La voz de Jii interrumpió mi perorata haciendo que las emociones me embargaran por completo, inundándome de nuevo en la pena.

Me olvidé completamente de aquel hombre lanzándome a los brazos del señor que tenía en frente. La confusión mezclada con vergüenza era palpable en su rostro, aunque poco a poco dulcificó su expresión convirtiéndola en una llena de pena. Me apartó de forma incómoda haciendo un gesto de dolor que se transformó en una mueca.

- Señorita Nakamori será mejor que despidamos a este hombre, necesito hablar con usted.

Estaba más serio que de costumbre y eso reflejaba cada uno de mis sentimientos. Necesitaba desahogarme con aquel hombre que tanto conocía a mi ladrón y contestar todas aquellas preguntas que él no me pudiera responder. Ahogué un sollozo.

Jii se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia el taxi donde depositó una cierta cantidad de dinero en la mano del sorprendido taxista. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad pero el dolor aún hacía que los demás sentimientos quedasen subyugados a la nada. Además, él quería que yo estuviese aquí.

Volvió hacia mi posición agarrándome posesivamente al mismo tiempo que dirigía un par de miradas gélidas al taxista. Pude ver como aquel cobarde se encogía en su asiento y arrancaba volviendo sobre sus pasos con exagerada rapidez.

Entré con él hacia el interior de la vacía casa. Una sensación de inquietud me llenaba por dentro pero la arrastré hacia el exterior.

- ¿Está usted bien señorita?

- No soy yo por el que me tiene que preguntar -Susurré-, todo esto es culpa mía, yo soy la que debería estar ahí, yo… -Me giré hacia él encontrándome con algo que no esperaba. Su rostro, a poca distancia del mío, me contemplaba con frustración. Poco a poco noté como la mano que aún aprisionaba mi brazo me apretaba con fuerza.

Un terror desconocido se adueñó de mi cuerpo haciendo que me soltase con fuerza de su agarre. Su sonrisa diabólica me congeló la sangre y no pude más que echar a correr, perdiéndome entre los recovecos de aquel lugar que tan siniestro me parecía sin su presencia. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué me atacaba Jii? ¿Querría vengarse por lo de su amo?

Lloré desesperadamente sin darme cuenta de la habitación en la que me había precipitado. Su habitación. Tan impenetrable y gélida... Como si su alma se hubiese extinguido completamente para no regresar.

- ¡Aoko abre la puerta!

Me alejé de ella buscando una salida inexistente. Era imposible escapar de allí y los portazos que propinaba a la puerta harían que se cayera abajo en poco tiempo. Un silencio horrible se apoderó de la estancia ¿Se había rendido? Imposible.

Mis peores temores se hicieron eco una vez que contemplé como el picaporte de la puerta se abría con asombrosa calma.

Fin del onceavo capítulo

Hola a todos ;3 No me esperabais tan pronto eh? xD Bueno, después de todas las amenazas que recibí en el último capítulo no me arriesgué demasiado en este… Gracias a **Lady Paper **por ser la única que se dignó a no poner en peligro mi vida xDDD Ya no tenía bastante con **Brian **que todas las demás decidisteis dejarme todo vuestro cariño… ¡Panda de psicópatas! XDD De verdad que gracias por los comentarios y espero algunos más cariñosos esta vez… así, por variar! Gracias a los lectores anónimos y deciros que este capi me quedó un poco más corto pero era necesario… Y no me enrollo más:

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i: **Muchas gracias por el review y por no amenazarme de muerte, solo con quitarme de ir a ese mundo de Santa T.T xD Aún así muchísimas gracias otra vez, me hizo mucha ilusión leer lo que me pusiste y de verdad que espero que te guste este capítulo y leerte muy prontito, un besote! :D

**Aoko45: **Psicópata 3, antes de todo muchas gracias por tu review y por desearme una muerte lenta y dolorosa, la verdad, después de varias amenazas se acaba una acostumbrando…. XD En serio, intentaré publicar antes esta vez xD Muchas gracias otra vez y nos leemos, un besote! :)

**Lady Paper: **Muchas muchas gracias por no amenazar mi vida en este capítulo, fuiste la única que ni siquiera me dijo algo de perseguirme, cosa que agradezco xDD Espero que te gustara el capi, un besote :)

**Brian: **Querida psicópata 1, después de lo de la pezuña de cabra no se me ocurrirá volver a poner nada demasiado trágico, llevo una semana soñando con que me entraban por la puerta y me abrían en canal con una cabra viva xDDD Nah, sé que aún puedes ser más intimidante, mejor intento publicar antes… Contestando a lo de Akako, aún no está lista para ser nuestra cena, ¿Moriría? Te dejo pasar hambre mientras lo piensas xD Eres la única que quiere ver chamuscados a todos los protagonistas O.O ¿Te haré caso al final? Estoy barajando opciones. Y sí, para llamarlo tonto a James, tiene que aprovechar ahora que hay ocasión jojojo! XD Pues nada, que muchísimas gracias por el review y por tu mirada psicópata intentaré publicar antes! Un besote ;3

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d: **Psicópata 2! A ti aún te medio perdoné tu intento de persecución ya que me hizo una mucha ilusión lo del favorito *-* (Bueno, eso y que eres demasiado vaga como para levantarte, más o menos como yo xDD) Así que antes de nada muchísimas gracias! La verdad es que yo también odio los finales tristes así que pocas veces me planteé hacer uno, creo que por eso te puedes quitar la preocupación! Espero que publiques tu fic prontito porque me muero de ganas de leerlo y muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te gustara este, un besote! :)

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Capítulo 12: Lágrimas de sal

**~Gracias Gill por tu ayuda en este capítulo~**

**Inspiración: **Green day - Boulevard of broken dreams

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-Mataría por un sueño esta noche-_

**Capítulo 12 – Lágrimas de sal**

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Arañé la pared contra la que estaba postrada, buscando una salida inexistente. Si hubiera habido alguna ventana abierta, un hueco en la pared... cualquier tipo de escapatoria no dudaría en ir a por ella. No sabía porqué Jii se comportaba de aquella forma, lo más probable era que me culpara de la muerte de Kaito, algo con lo que estaba de acuerdo.

Me arrastré por el muro, provocando el frío contacto de las baldosas con mis extremidades. Notaba el cuerpo entumecido y los sollozos se escapaban de mi pecho cada vez más y más fuerte. Me abracé a mí misma escondiendo la cara entre mis rodillas y teniendo el estúpido pensamiento de que si cerraba los ojos con fuerza él no me encontraría.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido ensordecedor. Contuve la respiración.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño hac...?

El pánico atenazaba cada uno de mis músculos y lo único que podía hacer para intentar apartar ese miedo era llorar con todas mis fuerzas, espoleada por el terror. ¡Era Jii por todos los santos! Entonces… ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué me trataba así?

- ¿Aoko?

Su suave voz interrumpió todos los horribles pensamientos que me inundaban y en menos de dos segundos unos cálidos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, dándome calor. Temblé de nuevo a la vez que intentaba apartarme, pero él me aferraba con insistencia, impidiéndome huir.

- No llores por favor -Suplicó.

En pocos segundos me encontré suspendida en el aire mientras aquel hombre me llevaba hasta la gran cama con una ternura que me sonaba familiar, reconfortante. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Y qué pasaba con él? Mis sentimientos eran demasiado contradictorios como para fiarme de cualquier impulso de mi subconsciente. La opción más acertada era echar a correr pero me sentía bien allí, y eso me daba miedo y asco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreciable?

Con una fuerte sacudida lo aparté dejándome caer hasta el gran lecho. Me aparté de su cuerpo todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitieron ante su mirada herida. Tenía que huir de allí antes de que esto acabara mal, no podía buscar consuelo en alguien que me quería hacer daño, y menos en ese señor mayor que era un completo desconocido.

- Déjame -Sollocé.

Un suspiro exasperado hizo que todo mi cuerpo se contrajera. Algo que había pasado por alto, algo evidente y demasiado cautivador como para tenerlo en cuenta.

No.

No.

Imposible.

Mi corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo desaforado y aquellos sentimientos de miedo y confusión pasaron a agudizarse de una forma enloquecedora, mezclados por la más absoluta incredulidad.

Dejé de respirar volviendo mi vista hacia la persona que seguía apoyada en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Sus profundos ojos azules me contemplaban con pena y una chispa de exasperación. Aún tenía aquel rostro que podría engañar al más astuto de los ladrones, pero su mirada delataba la determinación de la persona que se escondía bajo la máscara. Con una exagerada lentitud acercó la mano hacia su rostro, advirtiéndome de sus intenciones mucho antes de llevarlas a cabo, avisándome de que mantuviera la calma aunque en esos momentos ninguna parte de mi cuerpo estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

El falso Jii desapareció tan pronto como su faz fue arrancada, convertida en los jirones de lo que el mago-ladrón más buscado de todos los tiempos usaba como tapadera en sus múltiples robos.

- No te asustes -Susurró, reflejando precaución. Los minutos pasaban agónicamente lentos mientras los dos nos contemplábamos en un silencio sepulcral. Él desistió primero-,puedo explicarte todo esto Aoko, pero es muy largo y necesito saber si estás bien antes de nada.

Estaba atónita. No entendía lo que tenía ante mis ojos. Un tremendo alivio se expandió a lo largo de mi cuerpo pero yo no era capaz de reflejar aquellas sensaciones que me embargaban. Por fin había entrado en estado de shock y por la expresión que él mostraba lo que veía en mí no debía de ser nada bueno. Todo lo que había pasado, toda mi preocupación por él… ¿Qué hacía disfrazado de Jii? ¿Por qué me había ocultado durante tanto tiempo que estaba vivo?

La confusión dio paso a toda una serie de claras y contundentes evidencias. ¿Cómo me había podido dejar engañar por esa burda imitación? Su voz había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, Jii nunca me llamaba por mi nombre de pila… ¡Por Dios! ¡Un señor de su edad ni siquiera podría tener semejante agilidad! Todo aquello se convirtió en algo para lo que no estaba preparada. La rabia hervía a fuego lento en mi interior, consumiéndolo todo, y eso me ayudaba a controlar mejor mis anteriores sentimientos. Fruncí el ceño y después de todo ese tiempo volví a coger aire. El ladrón respiró tranquilo.

- Solo te pido que me contestes, que me digas si estás bien -Había preocupación en su voz mezclada con algo de alivio pero en esos momentos me importaba una soberana mierda-, por favor -Volvió a suplicar.

- ¿Q-que si estoy bien?

Mi voz salió como un chillido estrangulado y supe por su expresión que no esperaba que reaccionara. Cada vez me sentía con más fuerzas para contestarle. Las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en mis ojos y lo único que sentía eran unas terribles ganas de pegarle en su asombrado y dolido rostro.

- ¿Quieres saber si estoy bien Kaito? -Escupí.

Tragó saliva retrocediendo un par de pasos con las manos en alto, sin atreverse siquiera a asentir. Mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó a mis súplicas recorriendo el espacio que nos distanciaba. Mi interior era una bomba de relojería que pronto estallaría. Sus ojos azules me contemplaban con recelo.

- Yo… Lo siento.

Y ahí exploté.

Salvé los últimos pasos que nos separaban cerniéndome sobre él, que aguantó el equilibrio como pudo mientras sujetaba mis muñecas con fuerza. Intenté golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas en cualquier lugar que encontrara mientras lágrimas incontroladas salían con fuerza de mis ojos.

- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! -Sollocé, intentando que le doliera una mínima parte de lo que me dolía a mí-, ¡No sabes cómo lo he pasado, llevo horas creyendo que estabas muerto, y todo por hacerte el jodido héroe!

Las lágrimas impedían que viera su rostro, pero me daba igual, no me importaba, solo quería descargar las últimas horas de sufrimiento con la persona que tenía enfrente. El hacerme olvidar un poco todo mi dolor y refugiarme en el rencor que sentía, eso era mucho mejor que volver hacia atrás.

Poco a poco mis fuerzas fueron remitiendo hasta que pudo dejar de sostener mis brazos y abrazarme con ternura, ocultando su rostro entre mi pelo mientras yo sollozaba en su pecho, aferrándome a él mientras me susurraba palabras de disculpa.

- Lo siento, lo siento… -Murmuraba acallando mis lágrimas.

- Kaito -Su nombre era como una tabla de salvación. Esto era todo un sueño, tenía que serlo. Un producto de mi imaginación creado por el dolor de los últimos acontecimientos.

- Estoy aquí, créeme -Dijo, intuyendo mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada encontrándome con la suya, seria y mezclada con la preocupación. No parecía aquel adolescente lleno de hormonas al que tanto me tenía acostumbrada, con sus típicas sonrisas de verse pillado en alguna travesura, sino el hombre que había burlado a toda la policía de Japón, alguien mucho más maduro y por el que ahora mismo sentía una rabia inmensa. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, demostrando lo poco señorita que podía llegar a ser y giré el rostro, intentando liberarme de sus brazos que volvieron a sostenerme con fuerza.

- Ven, debo explicártelo todo y tú necesitas descansar.

Me llevó hasta la cama obligándome a sentarme en ella; su mirada no permitía ninguna réplica. Mis extremidades agradecieron el apoyo pero yo aún estaba lo bastante estupefacta como para olvidarme de mis necesidades.

Kaito ocupó el sitio a mi derecha sin dejar de soltar mi mano. Sentí su preocupación irradiar en cada poro y por una vez lo veía perfectamente normal. ¡Estaba vivo! Y yo ahí, contemplándolo con cara de boba sin saber siquiera qué decir. Quería matarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, insultarlo… Y no necesariamente en ese orden, pero todo era demasiado complicado como para saber cómo reaccionar. Opté por el silencio.

Después de unos minutos el ladrón se decidió a hablar, dándome un suave apretón.

- Estoy bien nena, no ha pasado nada, estoy aquí, solo que un poco más roto -Su primera sonrisa alumbró su rostro dando paso a nuevas lágrimas. Kaito me las borró con ternura esperando a que se ralentizara mi respiración. Cuando por fin estuvo seguro de que yo podría aguantar prosiguió-. Supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo estoy aquí -Asentí, aún conmocionada. Sonrió-. Aún ni yo mismo me lo creo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentí pánico de verdad, miedo a perderlo todo.

Me echó una mirada inquisitiva antes de centrarse de nuevo en su relato. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar su explicación pero aún me costaba digerir que él se encontraba aquí, sano y salvo. Su expresión cambió a una de angustia, frunció el ceño y me acarició los nudillos, en lo que supuse que era un gesto inconsciente. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando hasta poder escucharlo con atención, ya tendría tiempo de gritarle y enfadarme con él, ahora solo necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí.

- Cuando te encerré… Te dejé -Se corrigió ante mi mirada fulminante. Sí, estaba tremendamente aliviada porque él estuviera aquí, pero le seguía sin perdonar que me dejara sola para poder enfrentarse con la bruja, arriesgando su vida. Tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable- fui a junto de Akako y le supliqué que volviera conmigo, que aquello era una locura. Como puedes suponer no me hizo caso. Al ver que convencerla era inútil decidí intentar salvar nuestras vidas, aunque la llevara a rastras. No me educaron para ser así pero era mi última oportunidad -Suspiró-, lo que menos me esperaba es que ella tuviera una bomba incrustada en su cuerpo.

Contuve un gemido. No me podía creer que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas, aquella loca se había puesto una bomba en el cuerpo solo para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos escapara con vida. Kaito prosiguió con su relato, estaba temblando de angustia, casi como si estuviera viviendo esos momentos en primera persona. Me aferré a su mano dejándome llevar por sus pensamientos.

**FLASH BACK - KAITO POVS**

Un minuto. Un jodido minuto y mi vida se iría tan pronto como la explosión se llevara cada pedazo de este lugar, junto con nuestros cuerpos, que quedarían irreconocibles tras las llamas.

La bruja me contemplaba agónicamente, intentando no quebrarse antes de que su contador diese el último suspiro. Supuse que verme morir sería suficiente aliciente para ella. Quería marcharme, huir muy lejos antes de que todo esto cayera, sabía que si corría lo suficientemente rápido podría escapar por una de las ventanas de la habitación contigua que daban hacia la parte trasera del edificio, pero lo que no sabía con certeza era si al ver cómo marchaba ella activaría la bomba mucho antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo mi plan.

- 50 segundos ladrón -Jadeó, intentando parecer satisfecha.

- Akako, es tu última oportunidad para redimirte de todos tus errores -Sonaba desesperado, no quería mostrarme débil ante ella pero no tenía otra opción.

No había previsto ni de lejos su siguiente acción. Su rostro se descompuso hasta el punto de reflejar debilidad, algo que nunca demostraba en sus actos. La pena que nunca pensé que iba a ver en sus facciones se hizo paso hasta mostrarla en una reacción llena de agonía. ¿Estaba aceptando que iba a morir? ¿Qué coño le pasaba por la cabeza?

30 segundos. Tenía que huir, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Di un paso premeditado hacia atrás, cayendo en la mirada observadora de la bruja que sonrió con pereza acariciando con lentitud su torso perforado por aquel pedazo de metal.

- No te librarás hasta que yo esté en las últimas -Su mirada se volvió más seria, intentando decirme algo que no llegaba a comprender. Di otro paso.

Parecía que estaba asimilando poco a poco que no tenía salvación, aunque eso no me ayudaba en nada. ¿En las últimas? ¡Ya estaba en ellas! Por mucho que la quisiera ayudar esa maldita mujer no podría dar un paso más sin caerse…

Espera.

¿Hasta que no pudiera más?

La comprensión hizo mella en mí a la vez que ella se dejaba derrumbar en el suelo con delicadeza, musitando un 'corre' que me llegó 20 segundos antes de que todo quedara abrasado entre las llamas. Le eché la que sabía que era mi última mirada, negándome a dejarla allí, sintiéndome impotente hacia esa mujer que me pedía en silencio que me fuera.

- ¡Vete ya antes de que me arrepienta! -Bramó.

Con el corazón en la garganta corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho hacia la puerta. Todo lo de atrás quedó olvidado cuando salí rompiendo el cristal hacia el exterior, por la ventana de aquella habitación, volando en la noche y dejando atrás todo el dolor que sabía que me consumiría durante mucho tiempo.

- Jii, me dirijo hacia la posición inicial -No esperé respuesta, estaba mental y físicamente exhausto, todo lo acontecido anteriormente estaba pasándome factura. El torniquete del brazo hacía rato que no aguantaba toda la presión y mi mente empezaba a desfallecer. En la oscuridad de la noche sentí una inmensa explosión antes de posar mis pies sobre el edificio contiguo y cerrar los ojos en la noche.

**FLASH BACK ENDS - AOKO POVS**

Contemplé sobrecogida su mirada perdida en la nada. Hasta yo podía ver el dolor y la confusión que sentía respecto a Akako ¿Por qué se echara atrás en el último momento? Aquella venganza la había planeado durante mucho tiempo, su muerte había sido por nosotros, y tenía que admitir que yo tenía la mayor parte de la culpa. Acaricié su mano con dulzura, intentando recuperarle de allá donde estaba perdido. En estos momentos se veía tan vulnerable… Me devolvió el apretón.

- ¿Por qué crees que te dejó marchar -Susurré.

- No lo sé, llevo horas dándole vueltas y aún no entiendo sus razones -Confesó en el mismo tono-, supongo que al final encontró el camino correcto.

- ¿Y Pandora?

- Destruida -La primera sonrisa verdadera después de su historia alumbró en su rostro. Por fin volvía a ser ese Kaito adolescente que tanto me gustaba-, dudo que sobreviviera a la explosión y si fuera así la policía no es tan estúpida como para dejarla por ahí, no creo que me tenga que preocupar por ella en mucho tiempo -Se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué significaba eso? Entonces… ¿Dejaría de ser Kid? Aún quedaba esa lucha con la extraña organización, y tenía la ligera impresión de que no lo abandonaría hasta que estuviera seguro de que desapareciera por completo. Suspiré. De todos modos tenía más preguntas que mi inquietud sobre Kid.

- Pero eso no explica porqué te disfrazaste de Jii -Me quejé intentando aligerar el momento, repentinamente tenso. Realmente sentía una verdadera curiosidad por eso, y algo de irritación.

Se rió entre dientes pero la preocupación seguía reflejada en sus ojos.

- Lo siento -Musitó, aunque pude ver que no se arrepentía de ello, al igual que no lo había hecho por encerrarme para que pudiera salvar la vida. Por mucho que quisiera era incapaz de culparle-, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si me presentaba con mi aspecto de un momento a otro, estaba seguro de que creías que estaba muerto e iba a ser todo un shock si me encontrabas de buenas a primeras en la puerta de la mansión.

- Está bien -Suspiré, seguramente me hubiera dado un infarto-, pero aún así es una de las peores explicaciones que me dieron en la vida.

- Sí, no salió exactamente como yo pensaba -Sonrió-, lo que menos me esperaba era que escaparas a correr de mi mayordomo, creía que te caía bien.

Se estaba metiendo conmigo y por extraño que pudiera parecer estaba aliviada de que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Me encogí de hombros, siguiéndole el juego.

- La verdad es que sabía que eras tú desde un principio -_Mentirosa_-, estaba fingiendo todo el tiempo, eres muy fácil de engañar Kaito.

Sonrió de forma diabólica provocando un escalofrío de placer en todo mi cuerpo. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que le estaba engañando pero no pude evitar la satisfacción que me producía meterme con él.

- ¿Está segura de lo que dice señorita Aoko? -Me retó, poniéndose en posición de ataque. No, por favor, cosquillas no.

- E-estás herido y necesitas descansar -Tartamudeé-, te voy a ir a preparar algo a la cocina, suponiendo que Jii que no está.

Se tragó la risa pero me dejó ir mientras se acomodaba en la cama, mirándome de arriba a abajo sin cortarse un pelo.

- Aún queda mucho por hablar Kaito -Le avisé, sonriéndole a mi pesar, antes de que desapareciera por la puerta-. ¿Necesita algo más el señor?

- Que estés pronto de vuelta.

Fin del doceavo capítulo

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ;) La verdad es que quedé bastante contenta con el resultado del capítulo anterior ya que pensaba que ibais a adivinar todos la identidad del falso Jii, me cuesta mucho imaginarme este tipo de escenas y siempre me parece que me quedan demasiado obvias pero si fue así nadie me lo demostró. Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los reviews, conseguisteis arrastrar a la única que no me amenazara al lado oscuro y os tengo que advertir que los comentarios sádicos con la palabra 'adorable' no me motivan… pero aún así, ¡Gracias! XDDD Espero todo tipo de opiniones de este capi y agradecer a **Gillian **por sus ideas en mis momentos de parada inspirativa, nos leemos en el próximo! ^-^

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i: **Bueno, me alegro de que reflejaras tu ira contra James y contra el falso Jii xD Al final era Kaito cogiendo una de sus múltiples personalidades, pero me hizo muchísima gracia tu descripción sobre él xDD. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y leerte muy pronto. Muchísimas gracias por el review, y nos leemos, un saludo! :3

**Aoko45: **Esperaba que retiraras tu amenaza después de la rapidez con la que publiqué el anterior capítulo pero se ve que voy a tener que estar prevenida seguido para que no me matéis entre todas! XDD Muchas gracias por tu review y por la advertencia (XD) y espero que te gustara este capítulo. Un besazo y espero leerte muy pronto! :)

**Lady Paper: **Ya no sé ni por que número de psicópata te tengo que nombrar… eras la única que me diera un poco de paz y al final me tengo que preocupar también por ti! XD Que sepas que también te puedo amenazar con un capítulo nuevo, que llevas mucho sin publicar y los fans de MK necesitamos tu historia! xD Espero leerte muy prontito y muchísimas gracias por el review. Que sepas que lo de sintetizar así me salió sin pensarlo, así que nada de ataques! XD Un besote, nos leemos!

**Brian: **…Queda un review MUY interesante si quitamos todos los adorables que pusiste por el camino. Pero gracias por el esfuerzo, lo he valorado mucho, hasta parecía que lo sádico desapareciera casi por completo, quedó adorablemente cojonudo jajaja. En serio, (quitando las pesadillas que me producen tus amenazas) me reí muchísimo, sobre todo con la comparación de Jii con un mono pidiendo sexo (xDD) espero que te quedara claro que solo era un adolescente con las mismas ideas. ¡Aún no acabó el mes! Mi perro imaginario se salva de ser comido xDD. Muchas gracias como siempre por el review y espero tus imaginativas opiniones para este capítulo! Un besote. :)

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d: **Sí, eres oficialmente la psicópata 2! XDD Pobre James, no tiene maldad ninguna y parece que le estáis cogiendo una manía… es normal, lo hice especialmente para eso, yo también lo odiaría jaja. Te entiendo perfectamente con lo del tiempo, hoy pude sacar un poquito para acabar el capi y ahora mismo iba a leer el nuevo capítulo que me espera de tu historia *-* (Lo estaba deseando). Muchas gracias por este review, sobre todo porque no me sentí tan amenazada de nuevo, tardé un poquito de más pero el tiempo… ya se sabe. No me enrollo más que aún me queda un review que dejarte jojojó! Gracias otra vez y nos leemos, un besote!

**Guest**: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo! ^-^ Un saludo!

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Capítulo 13: Entreacto

**Inspiración: **Kings of lion - Sex on fire

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-__I__'__d get round to loving you, is that such a crime?__-_

**Capítulo 13 – Entreacto**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, notando un sudor frío que descendía desde mi nuca hasta el final de mis extremidades; era desagradable como me daba cuenta de que poco a poco toda yo me estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación de ansiedad que me acuciaba día a día desde que conociera a aquel ladrón.

Un sonido próximo al lugar donde descansaba captó toda mi atención haciendo que mis sentidos se despertaran de golpe. Incorporé mi cuerpo, fijándome en el más mínimo detalle de la gran habitación. Mi respiración, que pretendía ser constante, se acompasó poco a poco al ritmo lento de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por millones de sensaciones que ocupaban mi cuerpo; me notaba extrañamente ansiosa, como si necesitase algo y ese algo estuviera más cerca de lo que yo pudiese imaginar.

De repente, sin yo intuirlo siquiera, una mano tocó mis labios con suavidad. Era extraño como aquella sensación de calidez ocupaba todo mi cuerpo borrando por completo el sentimiento de sorpresa al intuir aquella presencia. Por poco no recordaba su presencia en la habitación alumbrando con sus increíbles ojos azules la oscuridad de la noche. Vislumbré una traviesa media sonrisa que casi consigue paralizar mi corazón.

Él se acercó a mí lentamente, su respiración era constante cuando la noté cada vez más y más cerca de mi cuerpo. Sus labios acariciaron la piel de mi cuello con suavidad descendiendo lentamente por mi clavícula, mi ropa se deslizaba con la misma dulzura con la que yo percibía el increíble aroma de su piel…

Busqué sus labios en la oscuridad de la habitación luchando por que estuviese más próximo a mí. Lo necesitaba, le necesitaba; intenté despojarme del resto de su ropa con poca dificultad dado que él hacía muy fácil que la sincronización de nuestros cuerpos fuese perfecta. Sentí su aroma y su piel en cada lugar de la mía, en cada extremidad, en cada parte de mí. Aprecié sus brazos, notándolos cada vez más y más cercanos a mi cuerpo, apretándolo contra el suyo, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi ser.

De pronto, todo se paró. La habitación en la que había alcanzado el cielo se iluminó y millones de focos alumbraron con su luz el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Aquel sitio no era el que yo recordaba. Estábamos en medio de millones de coches de policía, él me abrazaba con fuerza dentro de la cama donde nuestros cuerpos respiraban con dificultad. Su mirada ya no era dulce ni comprensiva, sino de un odio y una rabia infinita.

Frente a nosotros, un hombre, de mirada cansada y con una perpetua ira, contemplaba con desprecio y repulsión hacia el lugar donde descansábamos. No me había fijado realmente en él, tan solo tenía ojos para la persona que me tenía agarrada fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerme.

¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?

Todos nos contemplaban con desprecio mientras yo aún estaba demasiado deslumbrada con todas aquellas luces sobre nosotros. Palabras al azar que me llegaban tenuemente ante la única mirada que poco a poco se clavaba cada vez más en mi retina.

No me diera cuenta de que lo que más temía lo tenía delante de mis ojos.

Mi padre me contemplaba, delante de toda la comisaría y de millones de policía más, con repugnancia y dolor.

- Papá… -Susurré, espoleada por el pánico.

Una chispa surgió del hombre de mirada colérica, una chispa de odio.

- Tú NO eres mi hija -Escupió lentamente cada una de las palabras-. ¡Detenedlos!

**xoxoxo**

Me incorporé de golpe en medio de la oscuridad con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Me pasé una mano por la frente para borrar el rastro de pánico que aún sentía, vívido, con la imagen de mi padre grabada en mi retina. No me diera cuenta hasta unos segundos después que las lágrimas de aquél maldito sueño se convirtieran en realidad hasta que toqué mi rostro, completamente húmedo.

Creyera que las pesadillas desaparecerían con el paso del tiempo pero no habían hecho más que empeorar. Me recordaban a una realidad paralela, no sabía que estaba soñando hasta el final, justo cuando lo peor se hacía presente. Me despertaba asustada, en un manto de nervios que retomaba el eco de angustia que había dejado en aquel mundo, impidiéndome concebir el sueño de nuevo.

Me desperecé dispuesta a salir de la cama y separarme por unos momentos del hombre que descansaba a mi lado. Por mucho que lo intenté lo pude evitar darle una última mirada para corroborar que seguía ahí, conmigo. La boca semiabierta y el semblante relajado le hacían parecer mucho más dulce, como un niño pequeño. Sonreí. Hoy le prepararía el desayuno ya que no creía que estuviera para muchos trotes, necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño y dejar reposar el brazo, él insistía que apenas lo notaba pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder en ese punto.

Antes de hacer las tareas me di una larga y necesaria ducha antes de ponerme uno de los vestidos que aún se guardaban en el armario de ahora mi habitación. Al llegar a la cocina respiré con profundidad por primera vez después de las horas más angustiosas de mi vida. Necesitaba distraerme, y esta era la excusa perfecta para poder hacer algo útil por él. Aún estaba demasiado enfadada por lo que me había hecho pasar pero después de la pesadilla y los nervios iniciales necesitaba unas horas de paz, por no decir días. Con un nuevo aire de positivismo me dispuse a preparar el desayuno.

**xoxoxo**

Después de llevarle la comida hasta la cama y comprobar que seguía en un profundo sueño, fui hasta la biblioteca. No tenía ánimos de seguir durmiendo y darle vueltas a la cabeza no era bueno después del shock emocional que había sufrido. Sabía que aún quedaba lo peor, y no estaba segura de poder mover la siguiente pieza del tablero después de haber mutilado a todas las fichas. Lo último siempre era lo más complicado.

Volví a coger mi libro favorito y me alejé hasta el jardín delantero, acomodándome en uno de los bancos postrados entre decenas de rosaledas de todos los colores. Hacía tiempo que no veía un clima tan agradable y necesitaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Miré para el cielo descubierto dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol me acariciasen mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos sintiendo sus ardientes llamas en cada parte de mi piel descubierta.

El fino satén se deslizaba al compás de la suave brisa acariciando mis muslos y moviéndose al ritmo de mi pelo alborotado que me caía alrededor del cuerpo entrelazándose con mis dedos.

En aquel remanso de paz comenzaron a llegarme recuerdos de mi vida, recuerdos que me acunaban hacia el dolor y la tristeza. Sabía que todo aquello estaba provocado por la angustia que sentía. Por mucho que intentaba alejarla esta no desaparecería del todo hasta confesar cada mentira dicha hasta la fecha.

En ese momento nada tenía sentido para mí, en aquel lugar no había sensación lo extremadamente austera como para alterarme.

_Morir, dormir... _

_Nada más; y decir así que con un sueño _

_damos fin a las llagas del corazón… _

En la inconsciencia reconocí los preciados versos de William Shakespeare, de una de sus obras más conocidas exceptuando mi querido _Romeo y Julieta_: _Hamlet._

A pesar de adorar esa escena nunca fuera realmente una amante de los clásicos, no me gustaba la forma tan convencional que tenían de mostrar los sentimientos de sus personajes sabiendo que nada de aquello era cierto en la realidad; o, por lo menos, en mi realidad. Pero siempre había excepciones.

Abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome de nuevo de la resplandeciente luz del atardecer que alumbraba el hermoso jardín con naranjas apagados y amarillos brillantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?

…_y a todos los males, herencia de la carne, _

_y decir: ven, consumación, yo te deseo. _–Continuó la suave voz recitando aquellos versos que tanto se repitieran en mi cabeza en los últimos tiempos-. Muy previsible señorita Aoko.

Miré para el interlocutor que observaba las páginas de mi libro con evidente regodeo. El corazón golpeteó incómodo sobre mi pecho.

- Lo siento –Me disculpé apartando mi mirada cuando él levantó la suya con ojos confusos-. Estaba… leyendo y me quedé dormida. Estos días no consigo conciliar el sueño demasiado bien.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, aquí el sol siempre da sobre el jardín dejando un tiempo bastante tranquilo, no es muy difícil dejarse llevar –Me sonrió acariciando una de las rosas que adornaban la espesa mosqueta que bordeaba el banco.

- Pero tú estás mal y yo… -Me disculpé patéticamente mientras él ignoraba mi gesto.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, la rosa que momentos antes descansaba en su rosal estuvo sobre su mano, firme. Se acercó a mí con ademán tranquilo colocándola delicadamente sobre mi pelo.

Mi corazón volvió a golpear fuertemente contra las costillas, era desconcertante como aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas e incómodas para mí tomaban forman hasta convertirse en algo tan natural como respirar. No me gustaba esa sensación, no confiaba en ella.

- Aquí está mucho mejor –Sentenció con una sonrisa y ojos increíblemente tiernos.

El sonrojo que apareció a continuación y la forma en que su sonrisa me encandiló no estaba previsto de ninguna de las maneras.

Me levanté del asiento sin mirarle a la cara y casi arrancándole el libro de las manos.

- ¿Adónde…?

No le dejé terminar, comencé a correr antes de que pudiese pedirme ninguna de las explicaciones que debería de haberle dado, porque no había ninguna justificación para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Le estaba engañando, y esta vez no había nada ni nadie que me quitase esa culpa. Cuando él supiera la verdad todo acabaría, si no se enteraban antes mi padre y toda la comisaría.

Una pena inmensa se arremolinó en mi interior dejando paso a las cálidas lágrimas que me marcaban con un fuego horriblemente intenso.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… eres idiota Aoko._

Uno de mis pies rozó contra una piedra haciendo que toda yo cayese a la húmeda hierba. Incorporé el cuerpo quedándome de rodillas ante mis manos, llenas de pequeñas heridas por el tropezón, pero lo más extraño de todo era que lo que más dolía de todo aquello era un órgano que ni siquiera había sido acariciado por el suelo.

Eché las manos a mi pecho, como si pudiese llegar allí y arrancarlo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, cogerlo y esconderlo en algún sitio donde no pudiese hacer más daño, a mí y a todos a los que quería.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me di la vuelta con la vergüenza reflejando en mi rostro. Él estaba allí, disimulando una sonrisa traviesa que ya comenzaba a asomarse por la comisura de sus labios. Me imaginé como sería presionar mis dedos contra ellos, contra su piel…

Deseché la terrible idea antes de que pudiese analizarla completamente. No debería volverse a repetir.

Se arrodilló a mi lado examinándome el tobillo dañado, no parecía nada serio, ya ni notaba el dolor.

- No creo que sea nada –Confirmó mis sospechas- pero siempre es mejor prevenir…

En pocos segundos me encontré en el aire, a pocos centímetros de su rostro y de su cuerpo. El ladrón sonrió con ironía comenzando a caminar con paso firme hacia el interior de la mansión.

- ¡Kaito! -Protesté-, estás herido, ¡Suéltame ya idiota!

- Será mejor que te deje aquí y vaya a buscar el botiquín -Ignoró completamente mis protestas de forma deliberada-. Estoy bien Aoko, casi ni noto el dolor como ya te dije y…

No le estaba prestando atención alguna a sus palabras mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo en la mesa del inmenso salón. Las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de nuevo de mis ojos. Recordé a mi padre, a mis amigos, a toda la gente que ocupaba un rinconcito en mi vida… y en ese mismo instante supe que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

El ladrón acarició mi mejilla con su mano restañando las pequeñas lágrimas que caían desde mis ojos con sus dedos.

- ¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó con su suave voz reflejando confusión y preocupación en ella.

Negué con la cabeza antes de que él la sujetara entre sus manos. Las bajó con decisión hasta apoyarlas contra mi cintura y rodearla con ellas.

Me levantó de modo que mi cuerpo quedase a unos centímetros más arriba del suyo.

Mi respiración se congeló, cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba con virulencia ante su contacto, que quemaba más que el mismo fuego.

Me bajó suavemente de modo que las puntas de mis pies pudiesen rozar el frío suelo de mármol pero que también nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Notaba su aliento sobre la piel de mi mejilla.

Me besó con suavidad en ella borrando las lágrimas que faltaban por caer con su boca. Cada vez más cerca, mucho más cerca…

Rocé mis labios contra los suyos con vacilación, aún recordando todos los motivos y las personas a las que en eses instantes estaba traicionando. Él correspondió con más fiereza dejando que su aliento obnubilara completamente mis sentidos mientras repasaba con su lengua mi tembloroso labio inferior.

Mis manos, que descasaban flácidas sobre su pecho, agarraron con fuerza las solapas de su americana apretándolo más contra mi cuerpo, como si no fuera bastante o no pudiéramos estar lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como hubiésemos deseado.

Aún sentía sus manos aprisionando mi cuerpo, como si pudieran traspasar el fino satén hasta poder tocar mi piel. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, pero esta vez no era de frío, sino de deseo. Deseo a sentirlo agarrándome y besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, algo que nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Era extraño como en aquel momento no me importaba si aquello era un error o una traición, porque por una vez en toda mi vida podría darle un significado a esa palabra que nunca tuviera otro sentido para mí.

El ladrón dejó que sus labios resbalasen desde mi boca hasta mi cuello con una respiración acelerada y poco profunda entre los jadeos entrecortados que salían de mi garganta. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire como pude, luchando contra mi mente por si se le ocurría la estupidez de ceder.

Deslizó mi cuerpo entre sus manos haciendo que pudiera llegar a tocar el suelo con mis pies.

Besó mi frente y yo dejé que mi cabeza descansase sobre su pecho. Tan pronto como nuestros labios se separaron, el dolor y la traición se arremolinaron en mi mente eliminando cualquier sensación agradable.

Kaito apretó su cuerpo un poco más y yo hice lo propio con el mío, rogando que no viese las lágrimas que caían implacables sobre mis mejillas.

Lo más extraño era que no me dolía la opinión que tendría mi jefe, o mi propio padre, lo que más me atemorizaba era el simple hecho de que él se enterase de mi verdadera identidad.

Empecé por investigar su verdadero aspecto y ahora me encontraba intentando con todas mis fuerzas que él no averiguase el mío.

_Lo siento papá… _Fue mi último pensamiento antes de que mi boca volviese a caer en la tentación de sus labios.

Fin del treceavo capítulo

¡Aquí estoy! Espero que os gustara el capítulo, este y parte del siguiente es un poco la calma que precede a la tempestad, así que disfrutadlo mientras se puede ;). Aún no os puedo confirmar los capítulos que me quedan para terminar la historia pero supongo que, aproximando, serán alrededor de cinco más. Esto se acaba y no sabéis la penita que me da, pero por ahora os dejo con el romance de estos dos, varias partes de estos capítulos las tengo escritas desde hace mucho tiempo así que espero publicar un poco antes. Gracias a todos como repito en todos los capítulos y especialmente a los reviews que me dejasteis esta vez, sonreí como una boba en todos y cada uno de ellos. Así que muchísimas gracias! :)

Muchas gracias a **Yoshi-Strange **por su alerta, espero que te gustara este capítulo.

**Brian**: ¿Estás segura? Yo lo veo exactamente igual… mis padres hicieron un gran trabajo, o a lo mejor te comiste al del vecino xD. Antes de nada… JAJAJAJAJA por dios, ''Chuck Norris en bragas'' no hay descripción más acertada para Kaito, eso seguro xDD Simplemente genial. ¡Eh! Ya te di la muerte que querías, ahora nada de hacerle una tortura de esas a mi futuro gato (El cual sigo esperando). Gracias por el comentario, me repito más que una mona pero al no quedar segura con el anterior capi no sabía que iba a tener tan buena acogida :3. Espero que te gustase este más 'romanticón' y leerte pronto, un besote! ^^

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesi i**: Me morí de risa con tu review xDD Muchísimas gracias por tus opiniones, como siempre, pero esta vez me hizo especial ilusión ya que no confiaba demasiado en cómo me quedara el capítulo y parece que dio buen resultado :3. Me hizo mucha gracia lo de tu hermana y el secuestro de Kaito (Yo te ayudo, dime fecha y hora y estoy allí, eso sí, hay que compartirlo sino no vale) xD. Espero que te gustara este y volverte a ver por aquí muy pronto, un besote! ^^

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitouk id**: ¡Perfecto! No necesito más nombres raros que se inventen, te lo digo de verdad xDD. Gracias por la opinión, como dije antes en este capítulo especialmente me emocioné con todos, no esperaba que gustase tanto y quedé contentísima! :3 Sobre todo al ver que lo de Jii no fue fácil de ver! Espero que publiques pronto que me debes otro capi de tu fic (¬¬ lo digo como amenaza) xD. Y me encantan tus locuras, ya lo sabes *-*. Espero leerte pronto, un besote! :)

**Aoko45**: Mmm… creo que primero prefiero las amenazas así después no llevo el susto tan de golpe y leo algo bueno y sin intentos de asesinato para variar :D jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que no considero que sea tanto pero me hace mucha ilusión leer que piensan eso de la historia, que es como un hijo, así que gracias! Después de estos capis empieza lo que quieres leer y espero no defraudarte, te agradezco también no amenazarme esta vez *-* jaja un besote, espero leerte pronto!

**Gillian**: Sobra decírtelo, sabes que prefiero mil millones de veces que sigas con la historia, lo necesito3 jajaja. Sobre el vocabulario… yo creo que a veces hasta lo hago demasiado enrevesado, y más en los primeros capis pero yo qué sé, sabes que soy demasiado crítica conmigo misma xDD. Prefería mil veces hacerlo como lo haces tú, bueno, eso y publicar antes, es un consejo que te doy :3 (Y no es por beneficio propio… qué va) xD. Muchas gracias por molestarte en leerlo que sabes que me hace un huevo de ilusión y por tu ayuda Gill, un besote!:)

**¿Reviews?**


	16. Capítulo 14: La última noche

**~Gillian, infinito agradecimiento por tu ayuda en este capi, si no fuera por tus correcciones no estaría aún publicado, ¡Gracias!~**

**Inspiración: **Skillet - The last night

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

**AVISO**: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores, así que si lo lees es bajo tu entera responsabilidad. Tengo que aclarar que me decidí a hacer un mini-lemmon en el último momento, es bastante más suave de lo que me gustaría hacer pero ya que fue algo inesperado y no me pegaba algo más para esta historia decidí dejarlo así, espero que os guste ;)

_-If you give me your hand I will help you hold on-_

**Capítulo 14 – La última noche**

Sus brazos se tensaron en torno a mi cuerpo, intentando apretarme a él de una forma casi imposible. Seguía entrelazando mi boca contra la suya con una necesidad desesperada mientras me conducía hacia alguna de las habitaciones del piso superior. No alcancé a ver a cual de las salas me había llevado, estaba demasiado ocupada explotando todas las sensaciones forzosamente guardadas durante las últimas semanas.

Me soltó con brusquedad, acorralándome entre una de las paredes cercanas a su cuarto mientras seguía exigiéndome con su cuerpo. Enterré las manos en su pelo provocando que soltase un gemido estrangulado mientras pedía sin palabras que su boca descendiera del recorrido trazado en mi cuello. Sentía sus caricias en todo partes, consumiéndome. Por una vez no quería huir, lo necesitaba a él y nada que no fuésemos nosotros dos importaba, maldito el día en que lo había odiado y me había reprimido a esto. Mi conciencia asintió vehementemente.

Entramos en una habitación donde sus manos me dejaron sobre una inmensa cama que ocupaba todo su centro. Mi boca seguía sin despegarse de la suya, devorándola.

Mordió con fuerza mi labio inferior para luego repasarlo con su lengua. Jadeé de nuevo separándome de su rostro para intentar recuperar el aliento pero él no me lo permitió durante mucho tiempo ocupando de nuevo el lugar que le correspondía, esta vez, con una impaciencia inusitada, mezclando lo dulce con algo totalmente instintivo, violento.

Todas aquellas sensaciones eran tan intensas y desconocidas para mí… Por una vez en toda mi vida me sentía completa, deseaba que esto no se acabara nunca y poder quedarme con él. Las preocupaciones que antes anteponía a cualquier necesidad pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.

Acaricié su pelo agarrándolo entre mis dedos y acercándolo más a mi cuerpo. Noté como su rostro descendía hasta mi cuello besándolo con lentitud. Mientras yo seguía sintiendo sus labios en mi piel, él aprovechó mi pequeña distracción para colocarme en el centro de la cama, debajo de su cuerpo.

Era curiosa la fogosidad de sus movimientos en algunos puntos y cómo al instante siguiente intercalaba caricias suaves con susurros tranquilizadores. Yo, por mi parte, no tenía tanto control. Casi arranqué la americana que llevaba y me dispuse a quitarle la camisa, pero el estúpido temblor fruto de los nervios hizo que se me trabaran los dedos.

Suspiré con frustración e impaciencia. Kaito se separó de mi cuello con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos oscuros por la excitación. Por una vez apartó las manos de mí abriendo con fuerza la camisa y rompiendo varios botones a su paso.

Respiré hondo antes de volverle a despojar totalmente de su ropa y repasar con mis dedos su pecho desnudo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. Era jodidamente perfecto.

Por poco no me doy cuenta de cómo el fino traje de satén se deslizaba por mi piel cuando sus manos lo lanzaron al suelo con la misma impaciencia que yo mostrara segundos antes.

Comenzó a bajar, besando mi clavícula y descendiendo hasta mi estómago. Se me escapó un jadeo cuando me dio la vuelta con impaciencia subiendo de nuevo sus labios por mi espalda.

Aún lo sentía sostenerme, no entendía como con solo rozarme estallaba en miles de llamas ardientes que se mezclaban con el deseo y la confusión.

Se paró en mi nuca y me desabrochó la hebilla del sujetador. Mi corazón bombeaba mucho más rápido de lo normal, casi saliéndoseme del pecho.

Volvió a darme la vuelta, esta vez más despacio y con una dulzura pasmosa. Estaba serio, serio y tranquilo, pero sus ojos lo delataban dejando entrever todo lo que en realidad sentía y deseaba.

- Preciosa -Susurró en el valle de mis pechos, dejando besos húmedos que mandaban escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Jadeé, sorprendida por aquellas sensaciones. Quería más de aquello que me hacía sentir poderosa y terriblemente necesitada.

Kaito me despojó de lo último con lo que podía cubrirme sin dejar de besarme con suavidad. En ese momento me sentí muy vulnerable ante su mirada hambrienta, intenté taparme pero él atrapó mis manos intuyendo mi reacción y acarició mis muslos, continuando con sus caricias.

- Déjate llevar -Sus palabras lograron calmar un poco los nervios iniciales pero no pude evitar cerrar las piernas ante su toque. Evitó mi gesto colocándose entre ellas y dirigiendo su mano al interior de mis muslos. Gemí.

No hizo falta explicarle mi inexperiencia ni comprobar que él era un experto en la materia. Me leía como un libro abierto y yo estaba más que conforme de no tener que contarle la situación, me deseaba a pesar de todo y eso me hizo sentir eufórica. Ardía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Agarré las sábanas con fuerza y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones. Cuando acarició ese punto de nervios me sentí desfallecer, al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en mi interior, volviéndome loca. La vergüenza fue substituida por un placer agonizante que se agudizó cuando sentí sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello.

- Mírame -Su voz era tierna pero bajo ese tono tranquilo advertí una orden soterrada. Le gustaba llevar el mando y no podía estar más conforme con ello. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y la respiración a mil por hora-, quiero saber lo que necesitas Aoko, quiero verte.

Me atrapó en un beso cautivador dejando a mi cuerpo divagar entre sensaciones, llevándome cada vez más a un punto de no retorno. Jadeé entre sus labios buscando aire, estaba a punto de explotar.

De un segundo a otro todo se detuvo. Gemí con frustración lanzándole una mirada entre confusa y desesperada. Me dio un suave beso antes de quitarse la última ropa que le cubría y situarse en mi entrada. Jadeé, a pesar de que su mirada me insuflaba confianza temía el dolor. Kaito adivinó mi expresión y dulcificó aún más sus gestos.

- Si no estás segura...

- No -Negué en un susurro.

- Avísame en cuanto quieras que pare y lo haré -Me advirtió-, sin dudarlo. Será solo un momento -Intentó tranquilizarme. Me aferré a sus hombros y le besé justo cuando se introdujo en mi interior de una sola estocada. Contuve un grito cuando un dolor punzante me atravesó en el momento en el que perdí mi virginidad.

- En nada estarás mejor -Susurraba su perorata intercalando las palabras entre caricias suaves. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su tamaño al mismo tiempo que remitía el dolor dando lugar a otro tipo de sensaciones.

Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada. A pesar del esfuerzo inmenso que sabía que estaba haciendo podía percibir su deseo. Impulsé mis caderas hacia arriba instándole a continuar, gesto que entendió a la primera y, después de asegurarse que estaba completamente bien, comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento.

El dolor dejara paso a una necesidad latente, me encantaban sus gestos dulces pero en ese momento quería más, mucho más. Lo apreté con fuerza moviendo las caderas en una súplica silenciosa a lo que el correspondió con un gruñido desesperado.

- ¿Estás segura? -Preguntó, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo.

- Más rápido -Jadeé.

A pesar de sus dudas por mi tranquilidad hizo caso a mis súplicas, aumentando a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. Por segunda vez notaba aquella sensación en la boca del estómago que subía por todo mi cuerpo haciéndose casi insoportable. Sabía que Kaito esperaba mucho más de mí que eso y de un momento a otro nos cambió de posición dejando que yo tomara el mando mientras él aprovechaba para torturarme los senos con lamidas voraces. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada como en aquel momento, yo marcaba el tiempo a pesar de saber que era él quien dominaba en todo momento.

Justo cuando movió su mano en la unión de nuestros cuerpos, tocando aquél punto que tan loca me volvía, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

- Quiero venirme contigo -Susurré.

Con un gruñido ronco volvimos a adoptar la postura inicial, dejando que él controlase la situación. Estaba a punto de terminar, y cuando volvió a arrastrar su mano hacia mi clítoris susurrando un _dámelo nena, _mi mente estalló en miles de fuegos artificiales que convulsionaron mi cuerpo y lo hicieron temblar de arriba abajo, apretando mis paredes internas y haciendo que Kaito, mascullando una maldición, se viniera conmigo momentos después.

Todo acabó para mí. Apenas recordaba ya porqué debía de sentirme mal o porqué estaba traicionando a muchas personas que aún confiaban en mí.

Una vez que el dolor pasó todo fueron sensaciones. El ladrón recorrió con sus labios todas las partes de mi cuerpo hasta volver a mi boca. En ese momento solo existía él, él y nadie más.

Mi cabeza ya no pensaba más con cordura cuando cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a rozar el mío, quemándome lentamente. Él suspiró mi nombre mientras yo me dejaba llevar hasta el lugar donde la felicidad de verdad existía y donde por fin encontrara un lugar en el que poder vivir sin dolor.

**xoxoxo**

Lo primero que noté al despertarme fue un dulce cosquilleo en el tope de mi cabeza que me hizo sonreír como una boba de forma inconsciente. Tenía demasiado calor como para estar realmente cómoda, así que me desperecé un poco y abrí los ojos para saber lo que me estaba aprisionando.

Creo que molestarme no era precisamente la palabra correcta.

Kaito me rodeaba con sus brazos, aprisionando mi espalda contra su pecho en un ademán posesivo, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y él descansaba plácidamente y como dios lo trajo al mundo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegaron en una sucesión de imágenes, cada cual más tierna que la anterior. No entendía como después de lo que hiciéramos ayer podía seguir avergonzándome de estar desnuda a su lado. Sacudí la cabeza intentando levantarme sin despertarlo, quería sorprenderle con un buen desayuno… o comida dada la hora que era.

Intenté moverme sin llegar a despertarlo pero dado el apretujón al que me tenía sometida no podía hacer mucho a su favor. Suspiré.

Le aparté un brazo con cuidado acercándome más al borde de la cama, no faltaba nada, solo un poquito más y…

- No se te ocurrirá salir de aquí ¿Verdad?

Pegué un respingo ¿Cuánto llevaba despierto? No importaba realmente, acababa de levantarme y… mierda. En el justo momento en el que me volví a dar cuenta de mi más que evidente desnudez fue el mismo en el que él decidió darme la vuelta hacia su, _oh por favor sí_, cuerpo.

- ¿Estás ruborizada? -Me levantó el rostro y pude ver su mirada más que divertida y los vanos intentos por aguantarse la carcajada que sostenía entre dientes. _Imbécil_…- ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche te ruborizas?

Estalló en risas mientras yo pasaba al tono escarlata más puro y murmuraba maldiciones directas a su persona.

De repente me acercó más a él robándome un largo beso que hizo que se me olvidaran todas mis preocupaciones. Me acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y le permití jugar con la mía. El beso acabó muy pronto para mi pesar, dejando otro tipo de sensaciones más agradables y angustiosas.

Me arrimé más contra él, mostrando claramente mis intenciones. Sonrió.

- Qué rápido se le olvida a usted la timidez señorita.

- Tengo prioridades -Gruñí. Se volvió a reír de mí, a pesar de eso me encantaba verlo de tan buen humor ¿Sería así también con las demás? El buen ambiente que me envolvía se esfumó de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Me interrogó al observar mi ceño fruncido.

- Nada que deba preocuparte.

- Aoko… -Todo el poder de su mirada cayó sobre mí a la vez que me incitaba con caricias más que insinuantes. Suspiré-, me gustaría que me contases cualquier cosa que te preocupe, es la primera vez que me siento tan atado a una mujer y me gustaría que fueras sincera en todos los aspectos para que esto funcione.

Me desarmó por completo, no esperaba ni de cerca este ataque de sinceridad y mucho menos del mujeriego _Kaitou Kid_.

- ¿La primera vez…? -Murmuré incrédula.

- ¡Así que era eso lo que te preocupaba! -Sonrió, aunque percibí un deje de reproche-, deberías tener claro a estas alturas que eres la única con la que me involucro de una forma menos… carnal.

- ¿Menos carnal? -Asintió. Me sentía estúpida pero sus múltiples relaciones y fama de conquistador me preocupaban realmente. El miedo a que me dejase tirada por otra me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, eso si antes no me abandonaba por todo lo que le estaba ocultando… sacudí la cabeza.

- ¿Cuántas?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Alzó las cejas.

- ¿Cuántas qué?

- Ya sabes… ¿Con cuántas has…?

- No te entiendo, explícate -Lo conocía un poco mejor de lo que él intentaba hacerme ver. Sabía perfectamente a qué me refería, solo quería que pasase el mal rato de decirlo en voz alta. Me sentía estúpida, tan lanzada para unas cosas y por un simple ladrón me volvía una cría. Rechiné los dientes.

- ¡Bah, déjalo!

El ladrón tuvo el descaro de volverse a reír por enésima vez mientras yo me enfurruñaba cada vez más, pronto se me olvidó el enfado cuando las caricias superficiales de hacía unos momentos se volvieron cada vez más y más profundas.

- Ése es el pasado -Susurró-, tú eres mi presente.

En menos de un minuto retomamos lo de anoche y mi enfado quedó olvidado por completo sustituyéndolo por un sentimiento mucho más placentero.

**xoxoxo**

Después de otra jornada intensa del mejor deporte que había realizado en mi vida pude despegarme de un Kaito nuevamente dormido para hacer lo que tenía en mente desde un principio: La comida.

Le contemplé dormido unos instantes más antes de dirigirme a la cocina con una de sus camisas como única vestimenta. Tenía un gesto de niño cuando se relajaba que me daba ganas de protegerlo en todo momento, mi niño pequeño y no tan inocente…

Tenía que admitírmelo de una vez por todas, después de los sucesos de las últimas horas no podía negar que estaba más que enamorada de ese hombre. Todas mis inseguridades y miedos seguían presentes pero de distinta forma que antes. Me aterrorizaba que me descubriera pero no por su castigo sino por ver la traición reflejada en sus ojos. El rechazo de los míos me dolía hasta límites insospechados pero no podía luchar contra algo que necesitaba tan fervientemente. Lo necesitaba a él y eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Fui juntando uno a uno los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un buen almuerzo mientras dejaba volar la cabeza.

Ahora vendría lo peor… el momento en el que tendría que confesar todos mis pecados. No me quería imaginar las palabras de mi jefe ni de mi propio padre, las de este último me machacarían por dentro y sabía que no me recuperaría de nuevo pero tenía clara mi decisión. Sacudí la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en aquello, necesitaba empaparme con toda la felicidad que me rodeaba un poco más.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon desde atrás mi cintura distrayéndome completamente del hilo de mis pensamientos. Sonreí de forma inconsciente apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras continuaba con la tarea, no podía ser más feliz que en aquel momento… Aunque cada segundo de la noche pasada y de esa misma mañana podían superarlo sin esfuerzos. Me concentré de nuevo, no lograría distraerme otra vez.

- Mmm… -Ronroneó en mi oído con esa voz ligeramente rasgada por el sueño- ¿Por qué motivo no estás en la cama?

Me reí, a veces podía ser tan infantil…- Hay cosas más importantes que hacer durante el día que pasármelo vagueando, y más faltando Jii.

- No se me ocurre ninguna -Gruñó, apretándome más contra su cuerpo a la vez que mordía suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suspiré- Además, vagueando no es la palabra que usaría para definir lo que estábamos haciendo.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos me sonrojé de nuevo como una cría, y ya que me comportaba como tal qué menos que pegarle un codazo en todo el estómago, por el cual ni se inmutó. _Idiota_…

- Aún así hay más cosas que hacer, tengo bastante hambre y sé de alguien que no le importaría que le hiciera algo de comer.

Se separó de mí cogiendo una manzana del frutero y mordiéndola despreocupadamente. No podía concebir a un ser más atractivo que él, mordiendo una fruta y con solo el pantalón del pijama, tapando toda su…

Giré el rostro concentrándome de nuevo en mi tarea ¡Maldito fuera él y toda su egocéntrica masculinidad!

Me sonrió con picardía con esa mirada que decía _Sé lo que estás pensando _pero decidí ignorarlo deliberadamente.

La mañana pasó rápida para dar paso a las últimas horas del atardecer. Nos pasamos la tarde entre risas y una cálida familiaridad que me llegaba al alma. Estar con él cada vez era más sencillo y evitar caer en sus redes algo imposible por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Después de una más que agradable '_merien-cena'_, una supuesta comida entre hora y hora que Kaito insistía en ser totalmente legal, me levanté de su regazo en busca de un par de mantas, el día había sido agradable pero parecía que la noche no quería dar tregua al frío que nos asolanara en las pasadas mañanas de invierno.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación y rebusqué en el armario que estaba próximo a mi cama un par de mantas calentitas con las que poder cubrirnos. Justo cuando lograra mi objetivo un objeto metálico desperdigado por el suelo llamó mi atención. Un móvil, _mi _móvil. Aquél que me había dado mi padre por si surgía cualquier emergencia.

Lo recogí con rapidez horrorizándome al ver la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que me habían llegado durante las últimas horas. _Papá, papá, papá…_

Me sentí terriblemente culpable y dolida al ver que había sido tan descuidada de no avisarle de que me encontraba perfectamente, él bien podía pensar que estaba en cualquier hospital, sufriendo aún mi estado post-traumático debido a aquél incendio.

El pequeño cachivache de metal vibró en mis manos. Una llamada entrante, y solo podía ser de él. Me tragué las lágrimas como pude y normalicé mi respiración, necesitaba una excusa rápida y la necesitaba ya. Descolgué.

- ¡¿Aoko?! ¡Gracias a Dios! –Jadeé con sorpresa. La voz de mi padre hizo que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¡Por qué no has llamado!

- Tranquilo papá –Le contesté todo lo tranquila que pude- Ahora no te puedo contar mucho pero todo va perfecto –Tuve que tragar de forma convulsiva cuando noté como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome hablar ¿Cómo afrontar todo el daño que le haría a mi padre al decidir escaparme con su mayor enemigo por el cual había desperdiciado mitad de su vida intentando atraparle?- Dentro de unos días llamaré con nuevas sobre Kid.

- ¿Kid? ¿Estás loca? Él ha…

- No te puedo explicar nada ahora, solo te puedo decir que está sano y salvo y yo estoy bien -Rogué porque no avisara a las autoridades y no le diese un ataque al corazón.

Después de unos angustiosos segundos de silencio la voz de mi padre volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Me lo prometes? –Insistió.

No pude evitar comenzar a sollozar mientras le engañaba. Sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que le escuchara hablarme, por lo menos, con el cariño y la preocupación que se filtraba en su voz.

Después de lo que había hecho no creía que volviera a dirigirme la palabra jamás. Quizá hasta me llegase a odiar.

- Te quiero papá –Susurré evitando su pregunta.

- Y yo a ti Aoko… se prudente, confío en ti.

Desconecté el móvil mientras las lágrimas caían implacables por mis mejillas. Me froté los ojos respirando una, dos, tres veces.

Un golpe seco interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta con lentitud mientras el corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente con inseguridad y terror.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor… _-Supliqué- _Por favor no…_

Levanté la cabeza con lentitud sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en mis ojos resbalando por mi rostro.

Era irónico como de un segundo a otros todos mis peores temores se podían hacer realidad.

Unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo me observaban desde la entrada de la habitación, en ellos se reflejaba una ira y un dolor infinito.

_Traición… _Esa era la palabra exacta que yo buscaba y que veía reflejada en su mirada y su rostro.

- Kaito… -Susurré.

Fin del catorceavo capítulo

Aquí estoy de nuevo, tengo que confesaros que estoy muerta de miedo con las valoraciones de este capi, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y no quedó demasiado bien para mi gusto… pero bueno, espero opiniones de todo tipo y lo que penséis poder mejorar en un futuro ;) No me matéis demasiado por dejarlo así por cierto… xD Gracias a todos, a **Gillian **porque en este te debo la vida (XD), a mis lectores silenciosos y como siempre a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review:

¡Muchas gracias **Crommy **por tu follow y tu favorito! :)

**TOMATE**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! :) Saber que estuviste hasta esas horas leyendo me emocionó mucho! Pero duerme mujer, que hace falta ^^ jaja Espero que te guste este capi, un saludo!

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid**: Aquí tienes otro capi… ¿Romanticón? ¿Perv.? No sé yo, tiene sus momentos pero la verdad es que estoy acongojadilla por lo que me pondréis! jajaja Como siempre gracias gracias y gracias por tus comentarios, ya cuento con ellos en cada capi y me muero de risa con todos ellos :). ¿Te doy envidia? ¬¬ Para matarte! Quien me diera ser una MiniPsicópataDelMisterio y hacer los casos tan intrincados como los tuyos 3 XD Espero leerte muy prontito, un besote! :)

**BrianHoper**: ¡Aquí tienes algo semi-calentito! XD Tu opinión es una de las que más miedo me dan… xD espero tu sinceridad que tanto admiro y los comentarios sarcásticos de siempre XD ya sabes, muchísimas gracias, sobra decírtelo, espero impaciente la opinión sobre este y… ¿Cómo les puedes dar de comer a Akako? Pobres, me da asco hasta a mí! XDDD Te perdono lo del gato porque rueda, si no ya te podías ir preparando… (Sigo acojonada aunque creas que no). Y menos mal que publico ahora porque lo de las gallinas vascas es una crueldad, como sigas así me da un ataque antes de acabar la historia y así mal vamos! XD Gracias otra vez y espero leerte pronto! Un besote :)

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii: **No mates tan pronto al pobre de Nakamori que aún no hizo nada! jaja Aunque la llamada no fuera muy acertada XD. Espero que te gustara este capi y leerte muy prontito, un besote! ^^

**Aoko45**: No sé si temerte porque me quieras matar o quererte por las cosas tan bonitas que me sueles decir! jajaja Espero que te gustara este capi y leerte prontito, un besote! ^^

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo… **¿Reviews?**


	17. Capítulo 15: Prisión preventiva

**Inspiración: **The verve - Bittersweet symphony

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-La experiencia no tiene valor ético alguno, es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores- Oscar Wilde._

**Capítulo 15 – Prisión preventiva**

_Levanté la cabeza con lentitud sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en mis ojos resbalando por mi rostro._

_Era irónico como de un segundo a otros todos mis peores temores se podían hacer realidad. _

_Unos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo me observaban desde la entrada de la habitación, en ellos se reflejaba una ira y un dolor infinito. _

_Traición… Esa era la palabra exacta que yo buscaba y que veía reflejada en su mirada y su rostro._

_- Kaito… -Susurré._

- Así que era por eso -El ladrón respiraba con dificultad y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echar a correr. Cada latido de mi corazón me dolía más que el anterior mientras esperaba su réplica- Todas tus palabras, tus gestos, tus…

Se calló durante un segundo rememorando algo que en aquel instante de vacilación apareció fugazmente en nuestras mentes. Sus besos, sus caricias…

- ¡Pero como pude estar tan ciego joder! –Golpeó de nuevo la pared con los nudillos. Ya no me miraba, ahora tenía una expresión ausente, dolida, como si algo en su interior se rompiese de golpe.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho insoportable, cortándome la respiración. No era así como tenía que enterarse, como se merecía que yo se lo contara. Esperaba muda su réplica, demasiado desesperada como para poder hablar. Cada segundo era como un suplicio ¿Cómo podía haber tardado tanto en confesárselo? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho una cosa semejante? Me sentía sucia, sucia y miserable.

- Kaito yo…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

La frialdad con la que me gritó me traspasó como una daga, haciendo que expulsara el aire contenido de golpe mientras el eco resonaba en las paredes, recordándome que toda aquella situación era por mi asquerosa mentira. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, me asustó la forma en la que contestó y en el momento en el que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos solo pude aferrarme a mi propio cuerpo, como un falso síntoma de protección.

Esperé a que hablara de nuevo con el corazón en puño, necesitaba escucharlo, que me insultase, que me gritase, cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello. Temía el cambio de la dulzura de hacía unos minutos a toda la ira que destilaba en su voz, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella agonía.

- Muy bien –Susurró, cuando yo estaba a punto de explotar de angustia. Contuve el aliento- Pues si eres una más de ellos lo justo será que te trate como a una cualquiera ¿no?

Se acercó con paso firme hacia mi posición, sin dejarme siquiera prepararme para recibir su ira. Sentía un pánico irracional, sabía que el sentimiento previo a un dolor profundo, y lo único que pude hacer fue luchar contra él con lo poco que me quedaba. La reacción normal de cualquier persona cuerda sería echar a correr sin mirar atrás, pero aquí nadie dijo que yo fuera una persona cuerda, ni siquiera parecida al resto del mundo, así que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, obligué a mis rígidos brazos moverse unas décimas rodeando el cuello del ladrón, de mi ladrón, que quedó estático en el sitio sin saber qué hacer, substituyendo su ira por confusión.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer –Le susurré al oído-. No voy a escapar, ni siquiera me resistiré, lo único que te pido es que hagas lo que hagas sea rápido… no lo soportaría de otra forma.

Oí como cerraba los dientes con furia. Me apartó con brusquedad de su cuerpo agarrándome con fuerza por la muñeca. Jadeé. Justo en aquel momento fue cuando me rompí en mil pedazos, su rechazo fue como un balde de agua fría en medio de una tormenta. Era ridículo sentirme mal por sus reacciones ya que todo aquello había sido culpa mía pero no pude evitar el ramalazo de dolor que me sacudió viendo su rechazo, como si fuera algo detestable que se había cruzado en su camino. En esos segundos agónicos noté como caían mis lágrimas aunque su actitud seguía siendo de desprecio.

- Te dije que te callaras –Masculló antes de llevarme de allí a la fuerza. Las millones de habitaciones pasaban ante mis ojos con una rapidez asombrosa, me costaba seguirle el ritmo, tanto que tropecé y trastabillé a lo largo de la mansión, la que había sido mi hogar durante las últimas semanas y donde por fin había encontrado un significado por el que seguir luchando.

Entramos en una habitación que no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí. No me dio tiempo a fijarme en lo descuidado de aquel cuarto, solo pude ver como abría con precipitación una vieja puerta de madera carcomida y descendíamos por un pequeño túnel de escaleras en caracol.

Me entró el pánico, estaba segura de que Kaito no podía hacerme daño, ni siquiera después de aquella traición. Tener ese pensamiento era ridículo, él nunca lastimaría a nadie apropósito, era una buena persona no como yo, él no se merecía esto. Sofoqué un sollozo intentando no tropezar con los viejos escalones de piedra dura. La humedad manchaba todo el estrecho pasillo por donde me conducía, nada de aquello prevenía a algo bueno, estaba segura de que ni siquiera me dejaría explicarme y tampoco tenía con que defenderme, ni quería. Solo necesitaba que me comprendiera, que supiera que nada de lo que pasamos los últimos días era mentira y que lo quería.

No tuve que esperar mucho hasta encontrar el final donde otra nueva puerta de madera, más vieja que la anterior, se volvía a abrir con un estrepitoso chirrido metalizado.

Contuve el aliento.

La habitación era espantosa. De un tamaño bastante reducido donde cualquier espacio era colapsado por una nueva celda y una pequeña ventana tapiada que apenas dejaba filtrar ni un simple rayo de luz. Me arrastró hasta la puerta del fondo donde soltó unas cuantas maldiciones mirando con rabia hacia el habitáculo.

Suspiró frustrado soltando mi muñeca. Me dolía terriblemente la mano.

- Tendrás tiempo si quieres escapar, pero si no lo haces no volverás a ver la luz del día, por lo menos hasta que decida qué hacer contigo.

Kaito desapareció por la puerta del corredor. Escuché sus pasos alejarse cada vez más y más de mí.

Mi corazón latía roto en mi pecho, no me imaginaba como podía seguir palpitando después de todo el dolor que había sufrido en los últimos minutos.

Me dediqué a esperarle mientras iba a buscar las llaves para encadenarme en la prisión. No pensaba escapar ¿Para qué? ¿Para regresar con mi padre y decirle que me había enamorado de su mayor enemigo y que no pensaba revelarles nada? ¿O para sumirme de nuevo en una vida que no quería? Tampoco es que tuviera pensado vivir demasiado tiempo después de esto, era la única persona que me había sacado de aquella monotonía, que me había enseñado que había algo más que trabajar y preocuparse por una misma.

El ladrón regresó con rapidez, en su mirada se veía la desconfianza y el temor. Antes de volver a recomponer su cara de póquer pude ver como el alivio asomaba en sus facciones al darse cuenta de que había decidido quedarme, sentimiento que transformó de nuevo en una máscara de amargura.

Abrió la puerta de la celda dirigiéndome al fondo de esta y cogiendo unas pesadas cadenas de hierro sujetas a la pared con las que apresó mis manos. Me dolían terriblemente las muñecas de lo ceñidas que quedaban sobre mi piel.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la salida sin dirigirme una mirada, ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta de la pequeña celda de metal.

Me sorprendí por la actitud indiferente que mostraba ante las cadenas, estaba rota por completo y una simple sujeción no me podía atemorizar, lo temía más a él, a sus reacciones, a su dolor, a mi traición.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –No esperaba que volviese a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera para gritarme antes de mi sentencia, por eso me sorprendió al ver como detuvo su cuerpo en la entrada volviendo a buscar mis ojos con los suyos, levemente oscurecidos por el dolor.

Me limité a asentir esperando su cuestión, más ansiosa de lo que realmente aparentaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no escapaste si te di la oportunidad? Conoces lo que nadie en la vida averiguó sobre el mayor ladrón de todos los tiempos y decides no correr a los brazos del comisario. Solo quiero saber la razón.

- ¿Para qué decírtelo? –Le pregunté mirándolo directamente, sin titubear a pesar de todas las emociones que me embargaban-. Cualquier cosa que te diga en este momento te sonará como a excusa.

- Aún así lo quiero saber –Replicó.

Me tome unos segundos para reflexionar. Sabía que si le contestaba a esta pregunta no le vería hasta que volviera a acordarse de mí. Él no me creería, podía mentirle, inventarme cualquier excusa para intentar que me perdonase o, como mínimo, que me dejase regresar, pero nunca fue mi propósito hacerlo y opté por la verdad, lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un principio. Las cosas eran así y por más que me pesara no podía controlar el tiempo ni volver a atrás.

Suspiró frustrado sin variar un ápice su expresión, esperando mi respuesta, y aunque no lo mostrara supe que se moría por saberla.

- Porque te quiero –Le respondí en un susurró roto- Porque estoy enamorada de ti y porque nada de lo que dije en aquella habitación fue una mentira, te quiero de verdad.

Un segundo fue lo que tardó el hielo de sus ojos en derretirse y volverme con aquella mirada que tanto amaba, pero el hielo se volvió a congelar volviéndose a transformar en la fría máscara de dolor que tanto me lastimaba.

Se dio la vuelta sin mediar palabra cerrando con un golpe seco la vieja puerta de madera. Sabía que la verdad lo lastimaría más que cualquier otra cosa, y más creyendo que todo lo que decía era una mentira para atraparle.

Esa noche supe que no dormiría bien, y quien sabe todas las noches que tendría que pasar en aquella prisión preventiva hasta que él decidiera apiadarse de mí. Poco importaba si sentía el rechazo que le producía tan solo verme**.**

Dejé que las lágrimas resbalasen por mis mejillas mientras me sumergía en los recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos tan dulces que hacían que mi corazón olvidase por unos segundos lo que era el dolor.

Esa noche me mantuve en un sueño intranquilo en el que apenas pude dormir bien un par de horas hasta que el astro rey hizo su aparición de nuevo en el firmamento, recordándome que un nuevo y desastroso día acababa de comenzar.

Abrí los ojos imaginando por un instante que todo fuera una pesadilla producto de mi alocada imaginación, que despertaría como cada mañana en mi cama mientras que mi padre gritaba mi nombre y refunfuñaba lo despreocupada e impuntual que era con lo más importante que tenía: mi trabajo.

Pero nada era lo mismo.

Lo primero que observé fue el suelo de fría piedra que continuaba revistiendo las paredes y el techo de aquella habitación. La pequeña ventana por la que comenzaban a entrar los escasos rayos del sol dejaba entrever lo fría y abandonada de aquella estancia, con sus dos celdas a lo largo de las dos paredes laterales, y la última, al fondo de esta, donde yo estaba, rota y abandonada, como si de la habitación misma se tratase.

Luché una vez más contra las pesadas cadenas que me aprisionaban las muñecas dejando que las heridas formadas por estas me lastimasen de nuevo; aquello era lo único que conseguía calmar el dolor de mi pecho. Tocaba tiempo de reflexión, esperando no consumirse por todo aquello que había conseguido por mi estupidez, lo tenía merecido por ser tan idiota. Suspiré, hundiéndome en los recuerdos, dejando que todo fluyera hasta que él viniera a salvarme.

**KAITO POVS**

Subí las escaleras como una tromba sin rumbo fijo, intentando olvidar aquellos ojos azules que tantos secretos me habían ocultado ¿Dolor, pena, rabia… amor? Todo había sido una mentira. Grité desesperado, sintiéndome completamente estúpido, era un maldito imbécil joder. Por una vez en mi vida había olvidado mi actuación: Mostrarme frío para intentar que nadie se acercase al verdadero Kaito, no a la máscara que era Kaitou Kid.

¡¿Y Cómo coño se le ocurría decirme que me quería?! Seguiría con su engaño hasta el final, había caído en las manos del diablo sin preverlo siquiera.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta forma por ninguna mujer, es más, hacía muchos años que ninguna persona lograra romper la coraza que había conseguido forjar, alejando de mi vida todo rastro de sentimientos. Y después de todo tuvo que ser ella, tuve que… enamorarme de ella.

Golpeé una de las mesas que había en el cuarto de un puñetazo, llevándome por delante todo lo que soportaba. Ni siquiera me importaron las heridas que me había formando en los nudillos, no eran comparables con la traición de _ella_, su traición.

Tuve que controlarme de nuevo para no ponerme a gritar por toda aquella jodida situación y sopesar las posibilidades que me quedaban.

Me habían descubierto, si la liberaba pronto tendría sobre mi cabeza a toda la policía de Japón pero no podía dejarla ahí, esa opción quedaba descartada desde un principio, aquella maldita mujer había descolocado todos mis esquemas, las creencias que tenía y mi forma de ver el mundo y de verlas a ellas.

Entonces ¿Qué opciones me quedaban? Podía liberarla después de aquella mentira que me había dejado roto por dentro o dejarla en aquel encierro hasta que se me ocurriese alguna maldita buena idea. Nunca me había pasado nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer, y lo sabía, claro que sabía lo que me pasaba, el hombre que creía que era había bajado todas sus barreras y aquel sentimiento que pensaba que nunca arraigaría en mí había vuelto con fuerza, sin siquiera darme cuenta ni llegar a aceptarlo por completo.

Estaba loco por ella, por esa mujer que fingió apreciarme desde el mismo momento en que puso sus pies en mi casa. _Tan eficiente se había vuelto la policía que hasta obligaba a sus subordinados a acostarse con sus enemigos_,pensé con oscuro sarcasmo.

Volví a pasar por enésima vez la mano por mi pelo, alborotándolo en aquel gesto frustrado y repitiendo el mismo camino que recorría una y otra vez.

Y en lo único que podía pensar era en volverla a tener en mi cama, entre mis brazos, llenándola, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, que me tocase como lo hacía, con esa timidez tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual que tanto necesitaba, de una forma profunda y física ¡Me había dado su virginidad joder!, que me desafiase, que jugara conmigo, las discusiones, su mirada, su boca, su cuerpo… Golpeé la pared con los nudillos soltando una maldición. Era un jodido masoquista.

Por mucho que me costase reconocerlo solo quedaba una opción. Huir muy lejos, desaparecer por completo o… Tragué con fuerza, intentando buscarle razón a aquel sinsentido en el que me encontraba. ¿Qué me quedaba? Pandora había sido destruida, Kid tenía que desaparecer y a Kaito, al hombre que era, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir luchando. La satisfacción física de aquellos años había sido por la monotonía de mi vida, Kid era el motivo real, la venganza, el rencor… ¿Desaparecer para siempre era una opción? Quizás tendría que huir el resto de mi vida a partir de ahora, cuando la liberase y ella contara mi verdadero nombre estaría todo perdido, más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla, contemplando la pequeña botellita de arsénico que relucía bajo la luz artificial. Nunca había sido una opción, hasta que el mismo destino te pone todo en contra.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

**AOKO POVS**

Cada segundo marcaba el compás de mis emociones. No podía más, una noche entera y estaba desesperada por volverlo a ver, que me dejase explicarle por qué lo había hecho, aunque no hubiese realmente un motivo concreto. En realidad no necesitaba uno, solo poder escupir cómo me había cambiado la vida el conocerle, mis pensamientos, mi verdad… ¡Y él no se dignaba ni a ver cómo me encontraba! Sabía que aquella rabia que floreciera a lo largo de la mañana era para escudar aquel ramalazo de dolor que sentía en el pecho, ocultando a la culpa. Sentir ira era mucho más fácil que regodearse en la culpa de quien sabe que ha cometido un pecado, por lo que me dejé llevar por ella, intentando olvidar aquel maldito sufrimiento.

¡Y aún por encima no se le ocurriera ni pedirme una explicación! Sabía que todo aquello era culpa mía, que ni siquiera me creería si intentaba justificar mis actos, pero si me quisiera tan siquiera algo de lo que había demostrado en las últimas horas me habría dejado explicarme, decirle cualquier cosa. Me tragué mi rabia como pude, todo esto era síntoma de la desesperación que empezaba a sentir pero no me daba la gana de tragarme mi orgullo y seguir asumiendo todo aquello. Quería hablar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, volver a sentirlo pegado a mi piel. Gemí frustrada, volviendo a sollozar por enésima vez al darme cuenta de que todo aquello no volvería a pasar nunca y todo por mi maldito error.

La puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido ensordecedor dejándome momentáneamente descolocada. El ladrón de pelo despeinado y mirada severa entró por ella cerrándola a su paso. El dolor que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos color cielo que me observaban con todo el desprecio que podía fingir.

- ¿Por qué no me matas ya? –Fue mi anodina pregunta. Era horrible decirle aquella crueldad pero me sentía demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente. La verdad es que no me importaba lo que hiciesen conmigo a partir de ahora.

El dolor de sus ojos se hizo más patente en su rostro y en seguida me arrepentí de haberle dicho aquella estupidez. Pasara lo que pasase, lo que más me dolía en el mundo era verle sufrir.

- Aún no tengo previsto qué hacer contigo, si entregarte a tu padre e irme lejos o ponerte como premio del último fracaso de la eficaz policía de Japón –Replicó con cínico sarcasmo.

- Haz lo que te de la gana –Susurré intentando aparentar una ira que ya no sentía. Para mi sorpresa, él no me contestó.

El ladrón abrió la vieja cerradura de la celda acercándose con paso firme peligrosamente a donde yo me encontraba.

Con sus manos aprisionó las cadenas que me sostenían posándolas contra la pared, nuestros cuerpos acercándose con lentitud, veía en su mirada dolor, sufrimiento y… ¿Despedida? No me dio tiempo a analizar todo lo que mostraba ya que tenía su rostro tan próximo al mío.

Notaba su respiración sobre mi piel, sensación que soñara durante todo aquel tiempo que durara mi captura, pero una sensación incompleta, de todos modos.

Divagara con la idea de volver a sentir sus labios junto a mí, junto a mi rostro y mi pelo…

…Los tenía tan cerca…

Me puse de puntillas intentando atrapar su boca, si tenía que pagar por todo lo que había hecho, lo pagaría sin ningún dolor después de haber sentido de nuevo sus besos sobre mi piel.

Para mi sorpresa, él no me detuvo. Con un leve gesto atrapó mis labios, y así continuó, con pequeños y suaves caricias que daban pequeñas descargas a mi dolorido corazón.

Poco a poco las caricias se convirtieron en algo más que simples roces. El perfume de su aliento inundaba por completo mis sentidos llenándome por dentro y curando todas mis heridas.

Repasé sus labios, despacio, muy despacio, intentando memorizar todos aquellos sabores y sensaciones que aparecían nuevamente.

Atrapó con su lengua la mía que se rindió ante el suplicio de su boca, clamando por más, deseando aferrarme a su pelo y pegar su cuerpo al mío hasta volver a sentirlo por completo, pero las fuertes cadenas aún amarraban mis débiles brazos y sus manos los sostenían fuertemente, asiéndolas contra la pared.

Ansié que su cuerpo y el mío se juntaran formando solo uno, anhelé sus labios, su piel…

Pero él se separó, demasiado pronto, siempre demasiado pronto.

En sus ojos ya no existía la urgencia ni el calor, solo dolor, más y más dolor.

- Kaito... –Supliqué por él, porque volviera de nuevo.

- A partir de hoy eres libre -Susurró, rozando mis labios al mismo tiempo que soltaba una a una las cadenas que me ataban. No podía reaccionar ante aquello, absorbía todos sus gestos como si fuera un chute necesario para sobrevivir ante toda esa locura. ¿Por qué esa decisión repentina de liberarme? ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado por la cabeza para hacerlo?- Solo te pongo una condición -Contuve el aliento mientras él acariciaba con ternura las heridas producidas por las ataduras. ¿Podría ser que recapacitase? A pesar de contenerla todo lo que pude la esperanza comenzó a arraigar en mi corazón de forma inexpugnable.

Llevó una de mis muñecas a su boca, besando cada una de las marcas que me manchaban la piel en un gesto tierno que me desarmó por completo. Lo único que pude sentir en todo mi cuerpo fueron las lágrimas de liberación que se escapaban de mis ojos mientras los suyos no se despegan de ellos, intentando transmitirme algo que no llegaba a comprender. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle sobre aquello volvió a hablar, recordándome aquella condición que no lograba encontrarle algún sentido.

- Quiero que esperes aquí quince minutos antes de irte, y es una orden absoluta -Pude ver un atisbo de pena que pronto se evaporó, dejándome más confusa de lo que ya estaba. Negué con la cabeza, negándome a creer que me dejaba escapar, que no lo volvería a ver.

Se separó de mi cuerpo dejando un último beso en mi mano antes de distanciarse por completo y llegar hacia el portón. Comencé a sollozar sin control, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que tendría noticias de él, no quería saber nada de mí y lo peor es que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer.

- Por favor… no lo hagas -Supliqué de nuevo, en un intento vano porque se diera la vuelta y me abrazara de nuevo, como yo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Para mi sorpresa se giró a pesar de que su mirada me helara la sangre y un terrible presentimiento arraigase en mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aliento.

- No lo hagas tú Aoko -Demandó. Por un instante su coraza cayó abajo, fue tan efímero que casi pensé que fuera producto de mi imaginación. Pronto recompuso su famosa cara de póker, intentando responder a mi ruego. Cogió aire- A pesar de lo que pase ahora, quiero que te sientas orgullosa, fuiste la única persona que consiguió desenmascararme y aunque sé que pronto obtendrás tu recompensa y que yo quedaré condenado de por vida, no me arrepiento de nada.

Quise gritarle, quise lanzarme a él y escupirle toda la rabia y desesperación que sentía en aquel momento, pero mi cuerpo no recibía órdenes y lo único que pude hacer fue beber de cada una de sus palabras, sintiendo su despedida en cada recodo de mi cuerpo.

El ladrón me echó una última mirada antes de desaparecer, implorándome que cumpliera su última petición y dejándome rota, con mi alma partida en dos.

…_No me arrepiento de nada._

Fin del quinceavo capítulo

Antes de nada… ¡Perdón, perdón y más perdón por tardar tantísimo! Pero esta vez tengo una excusa justificada, estoy metida de lleno en los exámenes finales y apenas me permito un momento para descansar, este ramalazo de inspiración vino así, de imprevisto, pero mis musas me están fallando más de la cuenta últimamente así que tenía que aprovechar ^^' Como siempre, agradecer a todas las que me comentaron y a mis lectores silenciosos, espero que os gustase el capi, y lo siento de verdad **Aoko45** pero estoy hasta arriba, pero como ya deberíais saber NO pienso abandonar la historia ;)

¡Muchas gracias a **Monotone Princess **por sus follows y sus favoritos! ^-^

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid: **¡MiniPsicópataaa! Ya sé que colgaste capítulo y llevo muchodemasiado tiempo queriéndolo leer pero de verdad que estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, me pasa por no ponerme cuando me tengo que poner, intentaré buscar un momento porque sabes que adoro tu historia, pero las mates pueden conmigo úù Muchas gracias por el review de apoyo y me alegro un montonazo de que te gustara el capi anterior, estaba demasiado nerviosa! Espero leerte muy prontito y me queda una semana para acabar, así que paciencia, después tendré todo el tiempo del mundo x.x jaja un besote enorme! :)

**Brian Hopper (B)**: Primero de todo lo siento, los exámenes, creo que me entiendes bien en ese sentido uu' y lo segundo… ¡Como no colgaras un capítulo porque estabas esperando a que yo pusiera este TE MATO! Quedas avisada XDDD No pensaba que lo fueras a cumplir T-T de todos modos me era imposible hacer nada estas semanas… aish. O a lo mejor no publicas porque mi amenaza de los de Sálvame hizo su efecto, eso sí que no lo siento nada ùú XDD Respondiendo a tu comentario… No soy la única que fijo que se puso calentita con el capi B ;) ;) XDDD ¿El padre ver todo? Mmm… interesante sería sí… pero dios, TRAUMA! XD Lo de Jii me ha matado, por cierto. Con lo que tardé creo que la gallina ya está en los huesos… vale, no hago chistes con lo que tardo porque me matas XD esta vez espero que nos leamos más pronto! Un besote :)

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii: **Jajaja te aseguro que aún tengo mucho mucho que mejorar, pero muchísimas gracias por ese review, me encantaron tus palabras ^^ Siento tardar tanto de verdad, me repito como una mona pero esta vez me pasé, malditos exámenes x.x Y pobre Nakamori, él no sabe nada de lo que está haciendo su hija… aunque algo de culpa sí que tuvo sí… XDD Espero que te gustara este capi, un besote!

**Aoko45**: Muchísimas gracias y lo siento de verdad, los exámenes me ahogan y apenas tuve tiempo para nada, intenté darme prisa estos días para poder colgarlo este finde, pero aún no acabé con ellos, me queda una semanita así que poco me puedo pasar x.x Gracias otra vez y por preocuparte y no eres mala en absoluto, tienes toda la razón del mundo ^^ no voy a dejar la historia, y menos ahora, un besote y lo siento de nuevo!

**Seol**: Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí y siento mucho la tardanza, me alegro de que te guste y gracias por comentar y pasarte ^^

**Lady Paper: **Jaja gracias por el review, no puedo agradecerte suficiente todos los consejos, creo que este me quedó un poquito peor que el resto, lo siento más lioso pero llevo unos días con un cacao encima impresionante XD aún así espero tu opinión sincera como siempre ^^ Por fin publicaste! *-* En cuanto acabe los exámenes me pasaré corriendo por allí, gracias de nuevo y siento la tardanza, un besote!

Nos leemos en el siguiente… **¿Reviews?**


	18. Capítulo 16: Recoge su último aliento

**Inspiración: **REM - Loosing my religion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magic Kaito así como la obra pertenecen exclusivamente a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me limito a corromper un poco estas creaciones, modificándolas a partir de mis propias ideas.

_-Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso.- Romeo y Julieta. William Shakespeare._

**Capítulo 16 – Recoge su último aliento**

Allí seguía, en mi prisión de hierro, contando los latidos que faltaban para cumplir la sentencia que mi ladrón, más bien, el ladrón que una vez fue mío, me había impuesto.

¿Cuál sería la razón por la que me había dejado libre ahora? Por más vueltas que le daba a la cabeza no conseguía hallar ningún motivo, y aquel presentimiento molesto me alertaba del peligro a cada segundo que pasaba. Aquellos quince minutos se estaban transformando en un infierno que prometía ser permanente.

Por enésima vez hice el amago de levantarme y volver a mi sitio en el frío suelo de piedra. Lo último que me había hecho jurar era que me quedaría allí hasta que pasase el tiempo que él había marcado. No entendía aquella orden, quizás era lo que necesitaba para poder huir, creyendo que lo delataría a las autoridades, algo totalmente absurdo pero que yo le había obligado a creer a pulso.

Me aferré al barrote de la prisión, manteniéndome quieta, obligada a obedecer una orden escrita para sublevarse. Era imposible seguir allí por mi propia voluntad sin ningún apoyo, teniendo aquel maldito presentimiento que me había advertido en las peores situaciones y que, para mi suerte o mi desgracia, había sido acertado.

¿Qué pretendía él? No, la clave de aquel infierno era ¿Qué haría yo si me encontrase en su situación? Se me encogió el alma al verme engañada, era horrible sentir que la persona que te había sacado de la oscuridad lo hiciera mediante engaños, llegando a la peor de las situaciones para su propio beneficio. Gemí frustrada, intentado ponerme en su situación de un lado objetivo ¿Qué haría Kid?

Solo esa pregunta hizo estremecer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Si yo fuera él pensaría en la forma más rápida de huir. Él optó por liberarme, lo cual, sabiendo cómo era tendría que haberlo supuesto desde un principio.

Entonces… solo quedaba una opción ¿Huir era la definitiva?. Mi mente me daba la razón pero mi cuerpo gritaba otra cosa totalmente distinta.

No.

Cogí aire mientras me convulsionaba ante el terror de la evidencia.

Él no podía hacer eso, nunca lo haría, él…

_¿Por qué robas?_

_Mi padre… Pandora y la juventud eterna… _

Su única razón…

¡NO!

**KAITO POVS**

Quince minutos… quince jodidos minutos. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza ¿Era la mejor opción? Estaba seguro de ello, casi me hace dudar aquella dulce mirada suplicante, su cuerpo contra el mío… Y mi maldita obsesión por ella que no me había impedido devorarla por última vez, un fallo que no debería de haber cometido, casi consigue redimirme de mi destino pero saber que todo había sido una mentira me hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

Tenía que agradecer a Kid los años de práctica bajo aquella máscara y a mi padre por darme una razón para desenmascarar a esa organización. Con Pandora destruida, parte de ella quedaría evocada al fracaso, buscando mi destrucción, otra razón más por la que debía quitarme del medio.

Entré en mi cuarto creyéndome la persona más estúpida del planeta. Ella me había engañado, había jugado conmigo sin importarle nada, y yo la liberaba e intentaba desaparecer para salvarla. Perdidamente idiota.

Me recosté sobre la cama, contemplando por última vez la que había sido mi casa durante tres años, no había recuerdos felices que rememorar, simplemente se habían borrado con el tiempo. La imagen de mis padres seguía grabada en mi retina aunque Kid había evaporado la mayoría de ellos. Las noches con diferentes mujeres y la muerte de todo aquel que me importaba no tenían nada que ver en mi vida, así que los últimos instantes se los dediqué a ella, a su cuerpo, a su personalidad, a su olor…

Cerré los ojos y cogí el frasco maldito, impregnando una sonrisa en mi cara mientras la veía a ella, a su mentira, dejándome engañar una vez más, perdiéndome en los recuerdos mientras mi último hálito volaba en el ambiente recogiendo la sustancia que me llevaría a la perdición, volviendo a ella.

**AOKO POVS **

Las piernas me pesaban más que de costumbre, las notaba agarrotadas y terriblemente doloridas, sabía que no aguantaría demasiado levantada, y aún así, seguí corriendo.

Cada latido, cada respiración, cada segundo… todo contaba. Sabía que en cualquier momento él haría aquella locura, aquello por lo que yo estaba segura de que terminaría mi vida en el instante en el que la suya desapareciese.

No lo iba a permitir, me daba lo mismo que no me quisiera, me daba igual que me echara de su vida y no volverlo a ver, lo único que realmente me importaba era que él siguiese viviendo; _él_, el ladrón de mis sueños, el ladrón por el cual daría mi vida sin importarme lo que tuviera que pagar por ella… lo único que realmente importaba era que estuviese bien, vivo y feliz.

Seguí corriendo hacia el piso superior por las inmensas escaleras que me conducían hacia su habitación. Tuve suerte al saber que la alfombra que adornaba todo el pasillo se dirigía directamente a su cuarto así que pude compensar los valiosos segundos de ventaja con los que perdiera por mis múltiples caídas.

Me raspé las rodillas al chocar contra el suelo por enésima vez pero no me llevó más que una milésima de segundo volver a levantarme.

Dos pasos, _uno_…

Abrí la puerta de un empujón haciendo que retumbara contra la pared y provocando un golpe sordo que resonó en toda la vieja mansión.

Levanté la vista con el corazón en un puño, palpitando desaforadamente, y, de repente, sus latidos cesaron. En unos instantes no se escuchó más que el jadeo de dolor que se escapó por mis labios.

Kaito descansaba sobre la gran cama revestida de terciopelo. Con sus ojos color mar cerrados y la expresión más tranquila que le viera en días, mi mente falló haciendo que las lágrimas se derramasen implacables sobre mis mejillas.

Eché una mano sobre mi boca impidiendo que se escapasen los sollozos que vinieron a continuación. El pecho me ardía como nunca y tenía la mente colapsada, impidiendo aceptar lo que mi mente me explicaba a gritos.

Me acerqué con paso tembloroso hacia el lecho donde descansaba. Estaba más guapo y perfecto que nunca, su pelo desordenado caía sobre sus párpados cerrados que impedían contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules. Dormía plácidamente, con una expresión llena de paz y tranquilidad.

- No… Tú no… -Sollocé, arrodillándome a su lado-. Tú no me puedes hacer esto…

Toqué su rostro, pálido y completamente helado.

- Tú no… Tú no… ¡Tú no me puedes dejar así! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez idiota! –Le ordené cuando mi mente ya no pensaba con cordura-. ¡Te digo que despiertes!

Me tiré sobre su cuerpo inerte llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía vacía, vacía y completamente rota. Nada tenía sentido ya, nada…

Busqué con la mirada el pequeño recipiente con el que había acabado con su vida… con la que acabaría con la mía. Lo encontré en el suelo, al lado de su cama, donde con seguridad había resbalado de entre sus manos.

Atrapé entre mis manos temblorosas el pequeño bote. Un líquido negro y espeso se movía con lentitud dentro del recipiente ante el contacto con mis dedos, parte de él manchara la alfombra y desprendía un olor fuerte que me daba escalofríos. Lo abrí sin vacilación echándole una última mirada a la persona que reposaba en su lecho.

Levanté mi cuerpo dolorido acercándome a él y rocé su rostro con mis dedos.

- Antes de irme solo deseo hacer una cosa más –Le susurré a su rostro inerte-. Solo una cosa…

Me eché sobre su cuerpo descansando sobre su pecho. Sabía que era una locura pretender hacer aquel deseo realidad, pero mi mente ya no pensaba con cordura, ahora era mi cuerpo quien se dejaba dominar por sus impulsos.

Con mis dos manos me incorporé levemente aún sin soltar el veneno, que quedaba obsoleto al lado de tener a la persona que más quería cerca de mí, por última vez. Rocé con suavidad mis labios contra los suyos en un último intento de llevarme conmigo mi última petición, su sabor, su olor…

- Te quiero –Le susurré probando el sabor de mis lágrimas entre nuestros labios entreabiertos.

Y todo terminó… la vida, la diversión, el amor, la amistad, los sentimientos, los _sueños_…

…los _sueños_. ¿Por qué no creer en ellos? ¿Por qué no creer que en algún lugar de este planeta alguien logre que se hagan realidad?

¿Todo esto era un sueño, o producto de mi dolor y delirio?

En un momento entre mi escasa cordura sentí como su respiración cobraba vida y su dulce aliento se filtraba de nuevo en mi cuerpo haciendo que el dolor desapareciese lentamente y la esperanza ocupara su lugar ¿De verdad me estaba volviendo loca?

Mis labios aún descansaban sobre los suyos respirando el dulce perfume que desprendía su cuerpo.

Noté un suspiro y un leve temblor en su boca.

- Kaito… -Susurré con la voz rota.

Me apreté contra su cuerpo atrapando suavemente su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Su boca se movió unos milímetros, lo suficiente como para que las lágrimas siguiesen cayendo por mis mejillas, pero esta vez de esperanza.

Su boca se movió con lentitud contra la mía, repasando mis labios con los suyos con una dulzura infinita.

Noté sus brazos moverse alrededor de mi cintura y como una de sus manos atrapaba la mía para poder coger el pequeño objeto lleno con aquel líquido maldito arrojándolo al frío suelo de madera.

- ¿De verdad creías… que te iba a dejar sola? –Susurraron sus labios entre los míos-. Aoko…

El anhelo de su voz se convirtió en una droga para mí, necesitaba volverlo a escuchar, volverlo a sentir.

Los dos probamos el sabor de mis lágrimas entre nuestros labios, ahora inseparables, y de nuevo volví a escuchar a mi corazón bailando en mi pecho.

- Estás aquí -No paraba de repetirlo como una autómata, convenciendo a mi mente que todo había sido un mal sueño, a veces, la suerte se ponía de nuestra parte aunque todo lo demás estuviese en contra.

- Sí cariño, respira -Susurró contra mi pelo besándome en todos los lugares libres que encontraba.

- ¡Idiota! –Le reprendí cuando nos separamos para poder recuperar el aliento-. _Nunca _vuelvas a hacerme esto.

- Prometido.

Por unos instantes nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos como si aquel fuera nuestro último día juntos, lo cual hacía unos segundos era totalmente real. Me estremecí, guardando en mi retina cada uno de sus gestos, al igual que él parecía hacer con los míos. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho disfrutando cada segundo y sabiendo que mi vida no se acabaría allí, sino que seguiría, y, lo más importante, _su_ vida continuaría, con o sin mí…

Este pensamiento me produjo un pequeño retortijón en el estómago que fue sustituido al instante por una calidez inesperada cuando noté como besaba mi pelo con sus labios.

- Kaito yo… -Si había algo que decir tendría que ser ahora, no quería perderlo sin haber intentado siquiera mostrarle todo lo que en realidad me importaba-. En realidad yo… -¿Por qué me era tan difícil decírselo ahora y en la prisión había sido tan fácil como respirar?

- Te quiero –Susurró entre mi pelo.

Levanté la cabeza clavando mi mirada en sus ojos azules, mostrándole toda la confusión que sentía por dentro.

- ¿Me crees? ¿Crees las palabras que te dije cuando me encarcelaste? –Mi voz sonaba esperanzada, casi suplicante, y más cuando se encontró con su rostro asintiendo en mi dirección-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Aoko… -Repitió mi nombre como si fuera un alivio para él saber ya toda la verdad que le ocultara durante tantos días- ¿Cómo no creerte después de querer morir sólo por verme acabar con mi vida? –Me dirigió una mirada severa a la vez que besaba las heridas de mis manos provocadas por las numerosas caídas al correr hacia él.

- Pero… ¿C-Cómo sobreviviste? El recipiente estaba casi vacío cuando lo encontré –Mi pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

- No me lo tomé -Me quedé estupefacta con esa contestación. Estaba más aliviada de lo que podría decir con palabras pero el recipiente estaba casi vacío y…- No fui capaz de hacerlo -Confesó, casi con vergüenza. Le dediqué una mirada sombría a la que me respondió con un pequeño beso en mi cuello-, necesitaba una última prueba de tu parte, saber si todo lo que… vivimos fue una mentira o si aún quedaba alguna esperanza.

- Lo siento muchísimo, al principio comenzó como lo que era, una -Tragué en seco- mentira para atraparte pero después… yo…

Me silenció con un beso, sabiendo que me era incapaz continuar en ese momento. Aún me costaba reaccionar que él seguía vivo y ya habría momento para aclarar las cosas. Lo único que tenía en mente era saber que él me había dado una última oportunidad, y aunque no fuera la más correcta para mi corazón, sí la más efectiva, y si eso servía para poder quedarme a su lado para mí era suficiente.

- Hoy no quiero pensar nada más que en nosotros dos -Cada frase la acompañaba con un beso, parecía que no podíamos estar más de dos segundos sin tocarnos-, en que te quiero -Se movió, colocándome bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Miles de mariposas llenaron mi estómago con cada palabra que decía, solo para mis oídos-, en que nunca vas a volver a hacer una estupidez semejante porque lo impediré, y en que esta noche es nuestra y siempre habrá otras en la que vendré a robarte, porque tú eres mía, y serás la única joya que el ladrón Kaitou Kid nunca devolverá.

Sus brazos me rodearon de forma posesiva mientras esa noche su último robo se entregaba sin restricciones a su portador. Eché fuera toda mi rabia, mi dolor y el sufrimiento de aquellos días rindiéndome al hombre al que quería y olvidando por un momento todo a nuestro alrededor, desnudando nuestro cuerpo y alma en aquella noche interminable donde solo importábamos él y yo.

**xoxoxo**

Abrí los ojos ante un nuevo día, maravillándome de nuevo de todas aquellas sensaciones que rondaban por mi cuerpo.

Debía de ser ya la quinta vez que mis pensamientos daban un giro drástico a la situación queriendo convencerme de que todo aquello se debía a que el veneno hiciera efecto en mi cuerpo adormecido arrebatándome aquella vida que yo no deseaba.

Solo había una cosa, solo una mísera existencia que hacía que la fantasía de la muerte efímera a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando desapareciera drásticamente, haciendo que recuperase la conciencia y que mis sentidos comprendieran que lo que en realidad ocurría era que seguía viva.

Aquella persona que aún descansaba a mi lado, con sus labios acariciando mi pelo y sus dedos rozando mi piel que quemaba ante su contacto…

Suspiré. La verdad, si el paraíso lo definían como el jardín de las delicias y el descanso eterno, esto se parecía bastante a lo que aquello se refería.

Di un rodeo con la mirada a la habitación; parecía que no cambiara absolutamente nada desde aquellos días que estuviera atrapada en la celda, como si todo fuera una terrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar… aunque eso no cambiaba las cosas.

El mismo miedo que me acuciara durante mis días intentando investigar a Kid cambiara radicalmente por uno mayor.

El temor a que descubriera mi verdadera identidad había pasado a un tercer plano drásticamente; ahora lo importante era saber lo que haría con mi vida de allí en adelante…

¿Qué le diría a mi padre? ¿Y a mi jefe? ¿Qué pensarían todos de mí ahora que les había traicionado?

- Esta vez es una amenaza, ni se te ocurra moverte de esta cama o habrá consecuencias -Sonreí ante el tono perezoso del hombre que dejaba un lento camino de besos sobre mi piel, despertando de nuevo sensaciones no demasiado confortables para el estado físico en el que me había dejado hacía unas horas. Descansé contra su pecho pidiéndole una tregua silenciosa a la que accedió con un suspiro, a pesar de no dejar de acariciarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Aoko? -No quería preocuparlo, y menos ahora que estábamos tan bien en nuestro mundo paralelo, pero la realidad me llamaba y tendría que enfrentarme a ella para poder ser completamente feliz. Busqué su mirada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Suspiré-, no tengo ni idea de qué contarle a mi padre, ni a mi jefe ni cómo vamos a hacer para que esto salga bien, es casi imposible, a estas alturas papá ya debe de haber advertido a medio Japón que tú sigues vivo y pronto vendrán a buscarte.

- Siempre hay una solución señorita _Nakamori_, no lo olvides -Me apretó más entre sus brazos, ocultado su rostro.

- Kaito, tenemos que…

- Ya habrá tiempo para ello, ahora solo quiero estar contigo y disfrutar del momento, lo demás me da igual, además, me imagino que ahora que nos estamos sincerado habrá unas cuantas cosas que me quieras preguntar.

Su mirada adquirió un aire juguetón. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su burdo intento de cambiar de tema pero por esta vez le seguí la corriente, necesitaba tiempo para reponerme y qué mejor que preguntarle todas las curiosidades que sentía sobre él.

- Antes de nada… Creo que es un momento perfecto para que me digas tu nombre real -Le sonreí con una ceja alzada.

En un primer momento tuve la satisfacción de pillarlo desprevenido pero unos instantes más tarde me devolvió la sonrisa, rememorando la noche en la que nos conocimos. No hizo falta responder, sabía que desde un principio me dijera el de verdad, pero haberlo confirmado de una vez por todas era todo un alivio.

- Al menos en eso fuimos sinceros _casi _desde un principio, mi preciosa _Demi_.

- Eres un idiota -Era gratificante escuchar su risa después de todo lo que pasáramos, casi lo sentía como un bálsamo para todas mis heridas-. Por cierto, siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué dejaste que me quedara en la mansión teniendo a… Akako?

Suspiró, pensando en si decirme o no la verdad, supuse, e ignorando deliberadamente el tono en el que pronuncié el nombre de aquella mujer que tanto daño nos había hecho.

- Sé sincero, por favor.

- Me conoces, sabes como era antes de que… -Pasó una mano por su pelo, en aquel gesto que lo caracterizaba cuando se ponía nervioso-, de que me enamorara de ti -En ese momento me importaba un rábano lo que me contara a continuación, mi corazón estalló de adoración por aquel hombre, lanzándome a su cuello de inmediato y cortándole toda explicación posible.

- ¡Eh, tranquila! -Rompió en carcajadas pegándome todo lo que podía a su cuerpo con una mirada tan tierna que me derritió el alma-, déjame terminar, sabes que disfrutaba mucho llevando a una u otra mujer a mi cama, pero a pesar de tener a Rose tú me llamaste la atención desde un primer momento como ninguna otra, y sí, al principio era solo físico pero con el tiempo… -Dijo, acariciándome el pómulo con ternura.

Me dejé mimar, volviendo a aquel estado en calma que tanto me gustaba.

- Por cierto, yo también te quiero.

Antes de besarme y rechazar cualquier protesta por mi parte de unir nuestros cuerpos una vez más, pude ver cómo mis palabras también le hacían efecto y quise creer que lo nuestro se salvaría, que encontraríamos alguna solución que nos permitiese salir adelante y que tarde o temprano la vida nos daría un respiro. Todo lo que nos quedaba por pasar, mi padre, mi vida con él… temía a cada una de ellas, cada cual más que la anterior pero por un momento decidí abandonarme a mi suerte y a aquel hombre que sostenía entre mis brazos, olvidando al mundo y a toda su realidad.

**xoxoxo**

El día siguiente fue bueno y malo a partes iguales y en toda la totalidad de sus extremos. La despedida con Kaito era lo más doloroso de todo y por más que tenía mi coartada montada no entendía mi parte del plan. El camino hacia casa se me estaba poniendo muy cuesta arriba y necesitaba llegar a mi cuarto de una vez por todas y desahogarme, aunque era primordial interpretar un buen papel antes de poder evadirme en mi habitación.

_- Tienes que hacerles creer que Kid desaparecerá sin dejar rastro, a cualquier país que se te ocurra, es lo único que pudiste sacar en claro antes de que yo huyera de nuevo, me dará tiempo a organizarme cuando ellos pongan en marcha una búsqueda y revisen cada avión que salga de Tokio._

_Al notar mi mirada de dolor suavizó su expresión y me abrazó por enésima vez, susurrándome aquellas palabras que me negaba a creer._

_- Todo va a estar bien, lo vamos a conseguir Aoko, confía en mí._

Y con el corazón en un puño y la fe ciega en sus palabras me fui de allí, memorizando su rostro y repitiéndome una y otra vez que lo volvería a ver.

Ahora tenía que respirar hondo y prepararme para interpretar mi papel. Mientras las luces de la ciudad me advertían de mi llegada a casa, mi corazón y mis pensamientos seguían un rumbo diferente.

_- Confío en ti._

Fin del decimosexto capítulo

Ahora sí que sí, aquí tenéis la reconciliación de mis queridos mentirosos y el final, aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos que los resolveré en el epílogo que será como un capi normal, el que espero tener muy pronto. Tengo algunas ideas rondando por mi cabeza para una próxima historia, y de las que cambian los esquemas, como las que me suelen gustar escribir. Como siempre muchísimas gracias a mis lectores silenciosos y a todos los que me comentáis, os debo todo. Espero que os gustara y nos vemos en el epílogo ;)

**Lady Paper**:Ese comentario me llegó al alma XD En serio, debe de ser uno de los mayores piropos que me soltaron en este mundillo, GRACIAS, de verdad que me llegó al alma :)

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid: **Antes de nada MiniPsicópata… ¡Que sepas que no me olvido que actualicé antes que tú! ¬¬ Esta te la recordaré para ataques asesinos futuros… XD Espero como siempre que te gustara este casi final y muchas muchas gracias por tu review :3 ojala este te pareciera un poquito más cariñoso al menos! Jaja Síp, es normal tardar muchas veces y a pesar de mis amenazas sabes que esperaré todo lo que haga falta por el tuyo ;) Gracias por los ánimos y mucha suerte con tus exámenes, un besote :)

**Nina**: Estoy segura de que si te pones serás capaz de hacer una muy buena historia con estos personajes ^^ La próxima que haga será de ellos, sin duda, muchas gracias por comentarme :)

**Stefii linda**: ¡Muuuchas gracias! :) A mí también me da penita que termine pero pienso que ya llegó el tiempo de que lo haga, me encantó tu review y te aseguro que la próxima que escriba, aparte de ellos dos también aparecerán Ran y Shinichi, tengo la idea tomando forma en mi cabeza, gracias por comentar, un saludo! ^^

**Megustaelheladodechocolatesii: **¡Revive! XDD Aish, gracias por ese piropazo :) Espero que te gustara este capi, me quedó un poco melancólico al final pero aún queda el epílogo, no me mates todavía jaja Gracias por acordarte de comentar y espero leerte muy pronto, un besote, cuídate!

**Aoko45**: Aquí tienes el casiúltimo capítulo ;) Muchas gracias como siempre por estar en cada uno de los capis que fui creando, te debo mucho, en cuanto acabe todo me pasaré por tus historias, no lo dudes, un besote! ^^

**Seol**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D También me hicieron mucha ilusión y pronto publicaré algo nuevo, no lo dudes! Espero que te gustara este capi y me gustaron mucho tus dos reviews, si te animas algún día a escribir una historia la leeré sin dudarlo, un besote! ^^

Sin más… **¿Reviews?**


End file.
